


Did We Grow?

by TheBardWhoLives



Series: Through Their Eyes [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkward Romance, Horror, Multi, Next summer, Sequel, Slice of Life, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 49,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardWhoLives/pseuds/TheBardWhoLives
Summary: The Summer is upon the Twins once more, they meet up with friends and former foes to tackle whatever Gravity Falls can throw at them, however have they grown beyond where the last summer left them or are they mired in their beliefs too much to let go and move forward?
Relationships: Candy Chiu/Gideon Gleeful, Grenda/Marius von Fundshauser, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Micah
Series: Through Their Eyes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936921
Comments: 34
Kudos: 75





	1. Things Change, Summer Ends

Piedmont, the last place he thought would be scared of returning to. It was almost funny that he had seen and done so much in three months. He had lived more this summer than some people had lived in their entire lives. Was this him walking into the light? Had the entire trip been some bizarre fantasy his mind had concocted from sheer boredom of visiting a nobody family member?

“Dipper… Earth to Dipper! Psssh, come in! Your big head is leaving the… uh what’s it called? I know there’s a gum that has the same name… STRIDE! Wait no…” Mabel was getting antsy it seemed. She had slept for some of the trip in glum silence; which Dipper had found himself still stuck in, but she had bounced back like always. When it came to teen angst, Mabel was Teflon coated.

“It’s called an orbit, and I am just thinking about what it’s going to be like now.” He admitted and looked over at the big brown eyes staring at him from just behind the head of Waddles the pig. He gave an uncertain snort. “You’re telling me.” He said in agreement.

Mabel gasped hard enough to choke on the gum she was chewing… he didn’t remember her packing any though? Wait. Gross. “You can speak Waddles? I knew me whispering in your ear as you slept would pay off!”

“Okay, first off that is creepy. Secondly, no-.” Dipper was cut off as the bus suddenly stopped at and the doors opened.

“Piedmont, California. Please tell those guys I got the pig here.” The driver said with great concern. The twins shared a glance and got their things. They stepped off and smiled at their parents. They were with family again. Both nearly crushed their mother with the intensity of the hugs.

“Okay soldiers, welcome back I guess.” She chuckled slightly nervously as she ran her fingers through Mabel’s hair and rubbed Dipper’s back. “I like the hat, what happened to the baseball cap you had?”

“Oh I lost it during a… race in the woods.” Dipper lied; how could he talk about a forty foot conglomerate of gnomes and a dangerous golf cart ride? Still he could feel the drilling look of disbelief from his mother, but Mabel had his back as she messed with the lumberjack hat.

“He traded his hat with a girl he liked.” Okay so maybe she didn’t have his back 100% but beggars can’t be choosers.

“Mabellll!” He extended her name and felt his cheeks go dark. He fixed Wendy’s hat and broke away to give his father a hug as well. “Great Uncle Stan told us to say ‘Hi’ and to let you know we were absolutely terrible and he’s going to send you the bill.” Dipper said with a wry smile and though he wanted to talk about the whole deal with Grunkle Ford, he had even less idea how to approach that than he did with the gnomes.

“Yeah I’ll give him a call and see if we can hash out the details on that, I might have to send you kids back next summer to work off your debts.” His dad joked and looked at his wife to have a non-verbal conversation. Dipper wondered if being married gave you some kind of ESP to your spouse. He had thought that is why he had such good skills understanding Wendy… but that did not seem too likely anymore.

“He’s the best, he doesn’t bite and he is perfectly house trained.” Mabel was in the process of “selling” the pig to mom. “Also, he will clean up any dropped food and only sometimes tries to get on the table.”

“I mean… It's a pig sweetie. Is it even legal?” She was flashing S.O.S. to his dad who came to the rescue as he hunkered down to look at the pig.

“I don’t know, he seems well trained enough. Also, it is kind of rad to have a pig as a pet!” His dad beamed up at his mom, only to realize he had not handled the situation correctly. “Butttt… if he is in too much trouble we’ll make bacon out of him. You got that?” Mabel’s eyes went wide and watered as her pet was threatened. Their dad decided to be useful and put the bags in the trunk while mom consoled Mabel. As Dipper passed by he saw her look past mom’s shoulder with a triumphant grin while still sniffling. She was a supervillain in training. She even had a grappling hook.

Their ride home was uneventful and when they pulled into the driveway, Dipper immediately wished they were on their way back to Gravity Falls. However when he laid down on his bed he realized something very important. The beds back in the Mystery Shack sucked. He made a note to bring an inflatable mattress and lots of other things to make his stay more bearable. He was torn though, between the small comforts of civilized life and the rugged excitement of the wild untamed Oregon wilderness. Either way he was content to close his eyes and drift off to sleep; dreaming of the next summer that awaited them.


	2. Reaching Out Is Tough For Your Pride

Mabel was always happy to have a challenge, especially one as insidious and difficult as this. She took the wooden block with steady fingers, like a surgeon baby! Pulling the piece out slowly, she encountered resistance to her efforts. Her brow began to sweat like Dipper’s hands normally and she wiggled it until…

The phone rang and with a jolt the entire tower crashed off the coffee table onto the carpet. “AWWW MAN!” She pouted as Dipper took out his stupid notepad and marked another loss for her before pausing and scratching it out.

“Outside interference, doesn’t count.” Dipper said with a smile that made her love her brother so darn much. “Let’s see if it's mom and dad.” He went to the phone to check the caller ID but he frowned as he picked it up. “Pines residence, if you are selling something we aren’t buying.” He tried to sound firm which came off as cute, but he was always so boring.

“Oooh, what was the one Grunkle Stan used to do, ‘Good Mourning Mortuary, if you stab ‘em we slab ‘em, this is 8-Ball speakin’ !” Mabel shouted excitedly and laughed with a snort.

“Mabel, knock it off, you’ll get us in trouble… Hello? Is anyone there?” Dipper chastised her before he stood there with the phone to his ear. His features went funny, not the hahahaha kind either. He hung up suddenly and looked at the phone.

“Uhhh Dip? You okay?” Mabel got up from the couch and walked over towards her brother who still hadn’t moved.

“Yeah… uh telemarketer trying to tell us there is a problem with our internet. I mean, our phone is connected to it. You’d think they’d realize how dumb that is.” He laughed lamely and nervously. The phone began to ring and he stood there with his face stuck in his thinking mode.

“Are you going to answer that? I mean, it could be important.” Mabel said, not liking how he was acting. It stopped as the call went to voicemail but then immediately rang again. Dipper huffed and picked up the phone.

“Listen, we don’t want it, just take our name off your list.” Dipper dropped his voice in pitch which would have worked if it didn’t creak more than a rusty door hinge. However a voice erupted from the phone that was unmistakable.

“ **_Dipper Pines, I am not going to be trifled with. Put your sister on the phone, I need her help!”_ ** That was Gideon Gleeful. How did he even get their phone number? The creep! But he sounded desperate and she looked at Dipper to tell him it was alright.

“Fine…” Dipper relented and passed the phone to her. She felt a little nervous but she was curious.

“Hello? Gideon? I heard your voice, what’s going on?” Mabel did her best to be fair with him but she noticed her voice had a bit of an edge to it. She was not happy with him still. Nor should she be, but this was weird.

Gideon sounded… defeated and tired in a way that worried her despite the rotten brat he had been. “I… I don’t know where to begin.” But began he did, telling her a wild story about his desire to correct himself, a book, a robbery by gnomes, and all sorts of stuff. It was wild and she had to sit down to take it all in. She’d pause and mute to relay information to Dipper who was pacing as she figured he wished he had the journals to help. She also was sucked in by him talking, the boy was a skill orator and she was happy to be an expressive audience. However when it came down to brass tacks. She had nothing to give.

“I don’t think we can help. If we were there, maybe. But as it is… it gets hard to say ‘take a left at the tree that looks like a dog’ without seein’ it ya know?” Mabel said sadly. However Dipper waved at her and took a moment to explain. “Dip-dop says that he knows Jeff is still considered a weirdo and so many of the gnomes are kept at arm’s length from the rest of the magic peeps.”

“Thank you both… I guess my best bet is to ask Grenda… hopefully she can help me.” The poor boy sounded reluctant but he eventually seemed to come around. “Mabel I just wanted to tell you that I-“ Mabel didn’t want to hear him confess his love again, not for another million years so she made up a lie.

“Oooh pizza guy is here, I need to say hi. Tell me how the mission goes, Gideon.” She hung up and flopped back into the chair. She looked at Dipper who had some microwaved bagel bites that he put on the coffee table. “Hi.” She said and went to sit down, pushing aside the fallen Jingle blocks.

“That… went well?” Dipper asked cautiously as she stuffed her mouth full of the piping hot snacks. She huffed and puffed to cool them off enough to chew.

“Nnghgh?” She mush mouthed but Dipper understood her.

“He seemed like he was really in a bind. And… well he stood up to Bill for us.” The way he said the name made all the food in her mouth turn gross. She did not like that feeling. It was icky and not cool. She swallowed and looked at the plate with suspicion. “If you were still in the bubble I’d tell you.” Dipper assured her. She nodded and rubbed the back of her neck. Summer still felt so far away.


	3. I Won’t Say It, No No

Pacifica woke up in the new Northwest estate. It was on the outskirts of town, which meant she had to ride her bike in town. A task which she relished on her days working, but today was a special day. Not her birthday, no that wasn’t until late June. It was the return of the Pines. Well, the small Pines. The two old men had returned to town a week prior, she had seen the better looking one at Greasy’s Diner with the hobo that had somehow bought her ancestral home. Not that she was too broken up about it. Okay maybe a little but a fresh start was what she needed. Despite father’s and mother’s disapproval she had told them she wanted to earn a wage, and to their outright shock she had chosen the diner as her place of employment. Why? She didn’t know exactly, teenage rebellion? Yeah, chalk it up to that.

“Okay Pacifica, you are just going to see friends today. That is all. Grenda and Candy invited you to hang out. Don’t mention anyone else. Well maybe slip about Gideon being there. That’s it. Grenda invited you so she wouldn’t be the third wheel. Brilliant. Oh I know.” She conversed with herself as she brushed out her long thick blond hair. She smiled at her reflection before it disappeared as she saw one of the maids looking at her.

“Don’t mind me, I won’t say a word Miss Northwest.” The young woman, Michele. Italian; she remembered. She had made a point of being more personable and remembering the people she had taken for granted for so long.

“Thanks.” Pacifica said with a half grin. She got up and looked at her jackets; should she go with the amethyst or the orchid? Both shades of purple suited her but she had a purpose today. No you don’t, you are just supporting your friends; she told herself. Yep, no ulterior motives. She braced herself and grabbed the orchid jacket to put on as she went downstairs to the main sitting room where she knew her mother would be at. It was mimosa time.

“Oh Pacifica, how dreadful that amethyst jacket is, we really ought to get you an orchid one.” Priscilla said through half lidded eyes.

“Mother, this is the orchid jacket. I am going to be going into town, and I was hoping to request the driver take me there?” Pacifica followed her proper manners, as much as they slowed things down.

“The driver? Oh, Preston had to be driven… I don’t recall where; oh well. So you will have to stay home with me. I think those wretched twins are returning today anyhow. It’d be best to stay clear of town I think.” Priscilla sloshed her way through her thoughts like a pirate with two wooden legs. Pacifica hid her disappointment and sadness, else the bell would be brought out.

“Oh, well I might just take a walk in the garden. Get the fresh air.” Pacifica would ride her bike if she had to. However there came a hammering at the door like it was Germany in 1517. From the other side came the unimitatable bellow of Grenda Grendinator.

“PAZ, WE CAME TO PICK YOU UP! WE’RE GOING TO THE BUS STOP TO WELCOME THE TWINS!” Well… crap. There goes the element of stealth and surprise.

“Oh… uh I’ll bebacklaterdon’twaituploveyou!” Pacifica rapid-fired as she backpedaled towards the door as her mother clumsily went for the bell to stop her. She got outside, the door did not close in time to stop the first ringing. She felt glued to the stoop as Grenda motioned for her to go. Pacifica thought of that easy half smile and those big brown eyes waiting for her and she stomped towards the horseshoe shaped driveway where Wendy was sitting in her father’s pickup truck.

“Yo dude, you sure you’re able? It sounds like a firehouse in there.” Wendy asked, the teen showed concern which irked Pacifica to no end. Of course she was fine. She climbed into the cab and was stuck in the middle between Grenda and Wendy.

“Punch it.” Pacifica instructed as Grenda did an impressive Wookie impression. Not that Pacifica knew what Star Wars was. Never.

“PAZ, YOU ARE LOOKING GOOD TO-DAY! DRESSING UP FOR ANYTHING SPECIAL?” Grenda pressed with all the subtlety of a neon pink battering ram.

“Or is it for someone?” Wendy tag-teamed which made Pacifica frown and sink down in a huff. That earned a smile from her two friends.

“Where’s Candy?” Pacfica deflected, knowing that she’d at least not pick on her about any possible boy related motives.

“GIDEON’S MOM IS DROPPING THEM AT THE CRAFT STORE AND THEY ARE WALKING TO THE BUS STOP TO GET STARTED ON THE POSTER.” Grenda explained as she took out her phone and texted an update to presumably Candy.

“You know, that kid isn’t too bad. Still a bit of a jerk at times, but Micah digs him. And you know I trust their opinion.” Wendy said with a sincere smile. Pacifica was happy to know Wendy was in a committed relationship. Not for any jealous reasons, no she was mature and not concerned about someone’s lingering feelings. Why was this so difficult?

“PAZ? YOU SPACING OUT? DAY DREAMING?” Grenda elbowed her gently which still sent her bouncing into Wendy’s side.

“Ugh! Let off of me please!? I just want to see how the waters are before… you know… I get my hopes up.” Pacifica hated being honest like that, but it was healthier than keeping it bottled up.

“I get you dude, I am pulling for ya. Besides, once he finds out about how you kicked monster butt. No way he won’t be swooning.” Wendy said with a note of confidence on the subject. “You are a cool chick, and that dork has a weakness for them.”

Pacifica did not exactly take that as a ringing endorsement. “BESIDES, I ALREADY TOLD MABEL ABOUT YOUR CRUSH, SO YOU HAVE HER HELPING OUT TOO!” Grenda said with excitement enough to blow the roof off the truck.

It took Pacifica a second to register the words that came out of her best friend’s mouth. “ **_WHAT?!_ ** ”


	4. Keep The Change

Wendy was ecstatic to see the two kids, well  _ technically _ teens, and it showed as once Dipper gave a nod to Gideon; boys are such macho dorks, she walked over and pushed the lumberjack hat forward to blind the awkward guy she had missed a bunch. No offense to Micah but they didn’t truly appreciate the schlock that Gravity Falls public access pumped out or dug up. Stuff was wild for real. However Wendy would not trade away her partner for anything in the world. They just  _ got _ her in a way that no one came close to. It was honestly a little freaky, but Wendy was used to a certain level of freakishness since her longest job had her standing not ten feet away from the  _ Pie Piper _ , she wasn’t sure if that was a Stan creation or a Soos; both seemed just as likely. All of these thoughts ran through her brain before Dipper got the hat pulled back and looked up to her.

“Sup Wends.” He tried to act and sound older which made her laugh and pull the cap back down.

“Not much, how about you? And don’t call me Wends ever again.” Wendy teased before helping him with one of the bags. “Dang Mabel, did you bring an entire hobby store with you?”

“Pshh, I wish! No just some more scrapbooking supplies. This summer I’m going to make all of you do one!” The hyperactive girl exclaimed to limited excitement. Only Grenda and Gideon seemed stoked.

“ALRIGHT! SCRAPBOOKING! I’M GOING TO HAVE SO MANY PICTURES OF ME AND PAZ WRESTLING!” Grenda bellowed with her usual gusto.

“Ooh, I can certainly think of plenty of things we can already add to ours, Candy.” Gideon crowed with jubilance, much to the joy and embarrassment of the little Korean girl. They were disgustingly sweet, but Wendy approved. After the mess they had been through it was probably going to last. She looked over at Dipper who had a look of absolute befuddlement (Dang those word a day calendars were the bomb). Wendy nudged him.

“Hey it isn’t as weird as you might think. ‘sides, the little guy is pretty cool sometimes. Also, G and P are freakin’ awesome in the ring.” She confided honestly but Dipper just shook his head.

“I leave this place and the whole world goes upside-down.” He was such a cynic but it was part of his charm. “Well at least I won’t have to worry about that craziness this summer.” Dipper said and missed Wendy’s smirk as she watched Mabel cling to Pacifica’s side like a sock with static.

“I HAVE SOME RECORDINGS OF MATCHES THAT MY BRO DID, ONE NIGHT WE ARE GONNA WATCH THEM ALL! PAZ BRINGS THE PAIN!” Grenda hyped up her best friend, knowing exactly who it was aimed towards and how oblivious he was. They loaded up the bags into the back of the truck and the seating arrangements had to be changed.

“Uh… why am I in the back?” Pacifica whispered to Wendy who merely shrugged.

“Well Mabel wanted to sit with Grenda, and you know Grenda can’t fit in the tiny backseat. So you four have to squeeze in.” The teen explained. “Besides, I shouldn’t even be driving this many people. I just got my driver’s license. But I know that we can bend the rules a little.” Wendy said with all of her cool-headedness that covered the mess of anxiety underneath. She really hoped Blubs and Durland were off at make out point or wherever. She thought it was kind of cute, but really irresponsible to do that on the job. Not like she was one to talk though.

“Okay but I… well I don’t want to sit next to Gideon… but Gideon really can’t sit next to Dipper… oh shit.” Pacifica realized where she was going to be stuck at last.

“Hey, I’ll keep Mabel distracted so she isn’t staring at you two at least. Also, you swore. Pay up at the Shack. You know the rules. I am technically on the job. So you gotta follow the rules girl.” Wendy chuckled, knowing that she had her own debts that she was putting off paying to the Shack Swear Jar. Soos had implemented it after Wendy had cussed out some rude visitors. He wanted to keep the Shack family friendly since Stan had never swore in front of anyone as far as he could remember.

“Wendy! I wanna get to the Shack! I am missing out on some seriously quality Grunkle time!” Mabel called from the open window. Wendy raised her hand to tell her to keep her sweater on. Pacifica was still reluctant but she put on her game face and opened the backdoor before getting flustered, Wendy saw, as she had to climb over Dipper to sit down next to Candy.

“Buckle up people, let’s roll!” Wendy shut the door and climbed behind the driver’s seat. She turned on the radio and was surfing for some tunes when Mabel gasped and stopped her hand.

“It’s &NDRA! We totally need to do some Love Patrol Alpha again!” Mabel squealed excitedly and so Wendy let her listen to  _ Taking Over Midnight _ .

“I will never agree to that name!” Dipper exclaimed. However she could feel his foot tapping to the beat as the rest of the truck, including herself, started to sing along; although she didn’t have it as clearly memorized as Mabel, Gideon, and Pacifica.

_ ♪Oooh Ooh _

_ Girls do what we like! _

_ Oooh Ooh _

_ We're taking over tonight!♫ _


	5. Love God(dess) Part Deux

Mabel commandeered the rearview mirror from Wendy’s control under the pretense of making sure she didn’t have anything caught in her braces, but of course she was using it to spy on the objects of her newest crusade in matchmaking. She immediately frowned as instead of making eyes at each other, Dipper had his dumb face in the pine tree journal writing and Pacifica was… oh. She was casting glances at her dorky brother’s writing. Heck yeah! You go sister! She decided to cast a glance at the other pair in the back seat. It made Mabel feel some pride and joy at seeing her reserved friend find someone who she knew from personal experience would go above and beyond… maybe a little too beyond at times. Though Gideon seemed to have chilled out since last summer. It was kind of bizarre, but he was still recognizably himself.

“Pacifica, I do love that jacket, is it orchid? Such a beautiful shade.” Gideon drawled before looking at Candy. “Well not as beautiful as this absolute angel.” That earned him a blush and a gentle nudging from his girlfriend.

“Gideon, you are embarrassing me. But I am glad you recognize it.” The puppy love was simply adorable. “Mabel, want to get a picture of us back here?” Candy motioned with her eyes glancing over towards the others, having seen Mabel looking in the mirror.

“Aww, I wish I could but my camera is packed away. Oh wait! I have my cell phone.” She took out the Yokia she had gotten for Christmas and turned around to snap a quick picture of the entire back seat. He gave a thumbs up to Candy who returned the gesture, however Pacifica realized what had happened.

“Mabel, did you just take a picture of me? I wasn’t ready! I could have been making a weird face! Delete it and do it properly.” Pacifica then posed before poking Dipper’s arm to get him to look up for a second. Mabel took another more flattering though Dipper had the look of someone stumbling out of a cave.

“What’s going on?” He asked, confused as he looked around the cab of the truck.

“Alright alright, everyone calm down. Mabel you gotta sit correctly. I don’t want you to get hurt or for me to get in trouble.” Wendy warned gently but she might as well have poured ice water on Mabel’s head as she felt ashamed for causing trouble. She still needed to work on her shortsightedness. She was gonna be a whole new gal this summer.

“WE’RE HERE!” Grenda announced and Mabel looked up to see the familiar slightly dilapidated building looming in the middle of a clearing. The sight filled her eyes with tears, she didn’t know but it was like a part of herself slotted back into place after being askew. Mabel reached over and took Grenda’s strong arm like it was an anchor point holding her from flying up to cloud nine and never coming back down. Wendy parked next to Soos’ truck and Mabel shot out of the cab; sailing over Grenda with ease. The young teen ran around the side of the building to find Soos dressed in his Mr Mystery garb as he led a gaggle of tourists.

“This is  _ Rock that looks like a Face _ and son. Cute little pebble ain’t he! A real chip off the old block. Like dudes, literally. I think he came from the nose or something.” Soos then saw the pink sweater covered missile launching herself right at him. “HAMBONE!”

“SOOS!” Mabel cried out as she hugged the big man tightly. “Oh my gosh I have missed you!” The door opened and Melody stood there smiling.

“I thought I heard you, was wondering where you guys were at.” She braced herself as Mabel jumped on her as well. “Hey cutie, how are you?”

“I am awesome now, duh!” Mabel squeezed the love of Soos’s life. “So you gonna show it to me?” She asked and Melody held up her left hand where the ring was at. It wasn’t a huge stone but it was a diamond. Mabel let out a gasp and squeal. “It is so beautiful!”

“What’s all the hold up, we got another group coming out. Soos, better be done with the rock!” The gruff voice of Grunkle Stan preceded the man himself as he walked out. Mabel was shocked that he looked somehow older but also more in shape. She didn’t see the subtle lines of his girdle anymore through the suit; he wasn’t thin but he didn’t have much of a gut to hide. “Mabel! Get over here! Oh man I didn’t realize the time! Sorry, tours are over for the next half hour. Feel free to hang around the gift shop until we return.” He was still his same old self though.

“I am so happy to see you!” Mabel bawled as she ran up to him and buried her face into his broad shoulder. She reached up and mushed his wrinkly face.

“Hehe, stop it you’ll make it stick like that if you keep it up kiddo. Where’s that weirdo brother of yours anyho- OOF!” From behind Dipper tackled into Grunkle Stan and laughed.

“Snuck up on you old man! Mabel I got him, go for his wallet!” Dipper ordered and Mabel played at snatching at her Grunkle’s money. The rest of the party showed up and Stan looked over at Gideon with suspicion.

“Who invited the little creepoid?” Stan said without much humor in his voice, but Gideon wasn’t taking it lying down.

“How about a, “thank ya” for getting your beloved great niece and nephew to you safe and sound. I’ll be sending the bill for my time.” Gideon sniped arrogantly.

“Oh, you think you can bill me? How about I bill you for the damage done to my shack? The walls got all dented from you futzing around while I was gone.” Stan acted tough but it was clear to Mabel this was just an aggressive play fight… right?

“Your shack? Stanley the deed is still under my name. So unless I get sucked into another portal and you take my identity, again! Then you won’t get to use that ammunition.” Grunkle Ford emerged and both Mabel and Dipper charged him to hug tightly. “Heya kids. I missed you a lot. Spending months at sea with that old codger really made me miss the rest of my family.”

“Who are ya callin’ old! We’re the same age Poindexter!” Stan said as he walked up and made it a family group hug… which suddenly included Soos.

“Man, we really are an awesome family.” Soos said without a hint of irony, but Mabel claimed him as family. She’d even give him her blood if it made it more official. She had plenty to spare right?

“Like wow, you guys are really affectionate.” Pacifica noted with a bit of concern, Mabel figured her family probably were pretty stingy on such displays. However Grenda was more than happy to hug the girl.

“YOU COULD FIND YOURSELF IN SOMETHING LIKE THAT SOMEDAY, PAZ.” The bigger girl said confidently.

“Yeah, you never know what the future might hold.” Candy interjected which caused Pacifica’s face to go red and she went off as Wendy came lugging some bags.

“Wow, way to leave a girl hanging. Hurry up you two, you’re in for a surprise.” The teen said with a smile that went even wider and her green eyes lit up as someone came out from the gift shop, a name tag attached to their shirt; Micah.

“Uhh, boss..es? I need some help in the gift shop. Not to burst any bubbles.” They said with some slight chagrin before beaming at Wendy. This must be the person she was dating.

“Hi Micah. I’m Mabel Pines, and this is my brother Dipper! He had this huge crush on Wendy last summer.” Mabel confided in the loudest whisper.

“Mabel!” Dipper said, his face going red as he went off to get his bags.

“Oh sweet, yeah she’s talked a lot about you guys. And… well I don’t blame your brother. She’s pretty cool.” Micah laughed and Mabel was shocked to see Wendy’s face go as red as her hair.

“Dude, not cool. Get back to work you doofus.” She said, trying to hide by pulling down the pine tree hat. Mabel was so happy there was  **SO** much love in the air. It was amazing. She just hoped more love would bloom soon.


	6. Shaking Off The Rust

Dipper was flustered at Mabel calling out his previous crush on Wendy. She was an awesome friend and yeah he kept the hat with him just about always but… he knew it was a deeper connection than just some boyhood crush. He was confused about the hidden conversation that seemed to be going on between just about everyone while he was left out cold. He didn’t want to be paranoid already. It had at least taken him a  _ couple _ of days the first summer. Speaking of, he had a mostly empty journal and a hankering to get to filling up the pages with his own study of Gravity Falls. Though he still had aspirations of doing it with his Grunkle Ford. A summer apprenticeship was just what he thought would do him good. He went back to Wendy’s truck to climb up on the open tailgate when he heard a voice around the side.

He leaned down and saw the expensive faux fur boots of Pacifica Northwest. “Stupid Grenda and Candy and Mabel and Wendy… Why do they have to be so pushy? I mean I have the whole summer to work up to it. The worst thing that could happen is tha-.”

“The worst thing is what?” Dipper asked as he popped his head around the back of the truck. She let out a shriek and looked at him with her blue eyes wide. “Whoa, sorry I heard you talking… is there something going on? Like another ghost problem?” He stood there as she just gawked at him. He wondered if something was on his hat and took it off to look it over. He brushed his fingers through his damp hair, (Note to self: try to get a cooling mesh for the inside of the hat). He wasn’t sure how Wendy had been able to not be bothered by it. Dipper realized Pacifica still hadn’t said anything and took a step wondering if she had gone catatonic. Finally she snapped out of it as she backed up and whacked her head against the wing mirror.

“Stupid mother trucker…” The Northwest heiress suddenly covered her mouth. “Don’t tell anyone I almost slipped. I can’t keep paying the swear jar.”

“Whoa, we have a swear jar? And even bigger, you have been cursing a lot?” Dipper was impressed. He cursed; mostly around some of the guys in school, he knew better than to let his parents hear him or even worse his sister.

“I uh… have been watching some movies. You know, PG-13 and all that.” Pacifica said shiftily. “I have an image to keep up anyways.”

“Mhm, I won’t tell anyone. Frankly my dear, I don’t give a damn.” Dipper said, thinking it might make him sound cool but he realized it was kind of lame but it got a smile out of her.

“I am glad to know you don’t give a crap.” Pacifica whispered back haughtily.

“I know, I am cool as hell.” Dipper leaned against the truck feeling a lot less anxious.

“Whoa, watch out we’ve got a badass.” Pacifica giggled and Dipper felt something inflate in his chest a little as he raised his chin.

He took a deep breath. “You’re goddamn right, I don’t give a flying fuc-“

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OVER HERE!” Grenda said and Dipper choked on the word. He sputtered and went beet red.

“We were just talking!” Pacifica covered for him and Grenda suddenly beamed.

“OH SWEET, I JUST WAS COMING TO GRAB SOME STUFF. BETTER HURRY OR YOU’LL MISS THE SURPRISE.” Grenda then gave Pacifica a cryptic look, seriously what was going on that he did not know? He then grabbed his two bags and cast a glance as Pacifica who’s cheeks were cutely pink from the embarrassment of almost being caught he figured. He then hurried inside the familiar shack to run up the creaking stairs; his feet automatically landing on the sections of step that made the least noise as he ascended to the attic room.

“Dipper! You have to come, I can’t wait to see this!” Mabel’s voice called out to him at the top where their Grunkles, Soos, and Melody were also standing. He got allowed to the front and his sister looked at him before she threw open the door.

“Holy mackerel!” Dipper exclaimed, it was obviously the same room but it looked incredible now. The uneven floor was made less so; enough where attic golf would be completely different. Their beds actually looked fairly new. At least made after the turn of the millennium he could gather. They each had their own little desks at the foot of each bed. They also no longer had a single night stand to share but instead small dressers with individual lamps. The walls were no longer unfinished logs but instead were painted a soothing forest green. At each desk was a small chalkboard and of course there were sticks of the regular white as well as colored chalk to use for notes or art. Dipper felt his eyes tear up but he contained himself as the twins walked in and put down their bags. Everything was clean and nice in there. He looked at his Grunkles who gestured to Soos and Melody who were looking so proudly at what they had accomplished.

“Thank you thank you thankyouthankyouthankyou!” Mabel repeated until all the air was spent in her lungs as she bounced up and down and hugged the couple.

“Of course cutie, figure you heroes deserve a little something and while business was slow during the holidays we got the idea and asked your Grunkles if it was okay.” Melody explained.

“She means they asked if we would fork over some cash to help with it.” Stan said sourly, but it was clearly just an act.

“Consider this a late Christmas present, from all of us to you two. But I expect you to keep some modicum of order in this room. And…” Grunkle Ford explained as he walked over to the closet and opened it up; inside were two hampers. Color coded of course. “This goes mostly for you, Dipper.” He said wryly.

“Yes, sir.” Dipper acknowledged, still blown away by the effort it must have taken to transform the space.

“Now, get your junk up here and put away. No living out of the suitcases this summer.” Stan ordered.

“I really am stoked you dudes love it! I am actually a little jealous dawg.” Soos admitted and grinned. Dipper stopped and hugged him.

“Man, you are going to be an incredible dad, Soos.” Dipper said and he saw the man smile so wide and get teary eyed with pride. Melody gave her fiancé a hug and nodded in agreement with Dipper’s remark. Dipper left them there and went down to get more bags. He didn’t see Pacifica and felt a little disappointed; he had enjoyed hanging out with her. Maybe she’d be up for some adventures this summer if she didn’t have stuff to do? It was a nice thought.


	7. Ch-Ch-Changes

Gideon was feeling pretty positive about the reunion with what had been his mortal enemies, well Mabel had been only a prize he had already won in his mind; man he really had been a creep, and she was still a creature of great beauty. Though he had no innate longing for her, which wasn’t just because he was enamored with Candy either, he saw her merely as a bright soul in a sometimes dim world. He felt a finger poke his chubby cheek and looked to see the petite hand attached to the light of his young life.

“Gideon, you are doing it again.” Candy said with a gentle smile.

“Oh pray tell me, my kkoch. What am I doing?” Gideon said with his usual flair but she snorted adorably.

“Your Korean is still so bad with your accent. And you are squeezing my hand to the beat of your old song.  _ Oh, I can see what others can't see _ …” Candy started and Gideon put his hand over her mouth with his face going red.

“It’s just so infernally catchy, I have it in my head all the dang time.” Gideon admitted and moved his hand to give her a sweet peck on the lips.

“Gideon, this ain’t a date spot, not unless you pay up at least.” Stanley said exasperated as they sat on the couch out front. Gideon fumed a little at the old man ruining a lovely moment but took a deep breath to keep his cool. “Still don’t see how that happened.” Stan mumbled which was a spark that lit Gideon’s fuse.

“ **_Listen here you unappealing old codger, my love life ain’t no business of yours. You’re just jealous that your rival has happiness and you don’t!_ ** ” Gideon challenged and pointed his finger up at the craggy face of gruff charlatan.

“Uhhh… sensitive much kid? I was talking about Grenda and the Northwest kid. I am not surprised you got a girlfriend.” Stan admitted with a laugh as he pointed over to where Grenda and Pacifica were showing Mabel their cartwheels, though Pacifica was being very careful not to get dirty.

“Oh… I just.” Gideon felt the rage in his face drain out and leave only shame as he averted his eyes from Candy. He was worried that one day he’d slip and she’d realize he hadn’t changed at all.

“Gleeful, I am not a fan of you. Don’t get me wrong, you were a monster then but now you are maybe a brat, almost a twerp. But I know people can change and wrongs can be… made less wrong. So as long as you keep your nose clean. You can come by the Shack.” Stanley was being, well not nice, but accepting of him. “As long as you pay a fee or wear this hat.” There it was. Gideon watched as he held up a cone hat with the word  **LOSER** on it in bold red.

“That is not fair, Mr. Pines. I think my good reputation with you should be more than enough to cover for my boyfriend.” Candy stood up to the man and took Gideon’s hand proudly. “Also I know where you stash the snack cakes where your brother can’t find them.”

Stan walked up and knelt down to glare at Candy who stuck her chin out at him. “You are too smart for your own good.” He conceded and looked at Gideon. “I’d be careful if I were you, she’s the type of gal who’ll figure out if you are doing something stupid.”

“I am devious as well.” Gideon scoffed before feeling Candy’s hand tightening. “But I would never hide anything from her, I am not a fool to jeopardize the heart of this angel.” He knew she was playing, probably. “So are we on the level, Stanley?” Gideon asked.

“Yeah I guess I won’t harass you. Unless you cause trouble, then you both are out… until Mabel begs me to let her back, and then she’ll guilt me into letting you back. Frankly you kids are ruining my life. I hope you are happy.” Stan vented with great sarcasm, again probably. “Also, are you staying? Because I already got a lot of mouths to feed so…” He made it sound like he wanted them to go, Gideon was fine with leaving but he looked at Candy who shook her head.

“We can go. Family night for them first. But we will return.” Candy said sweetly but ominously. Stan eyed her suspiciously before shrugging. Gideon smiled and looked at her. “I’ll go say bye to Mabel if you want to give your parents a call for a ride.” She pecked his cheek and Gideon took out his phone when he saw Dipper come out looking a little dejected. He figured he could ignore him and keep things safely in the tepid range, or he could try to grow as a person and see what was going on.

“Dipper, is everything alright?” Gideon asked as he walked closer. The young teen jerked his head up and looked at him peculiarly; still deeply suspicious of his intent more than likely.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Dipper responded brusquely and dismissive. Gideon could just take the hint and back off but, well darn it he deserves some benefit of the doubt after everything.

“I ain’t up to no misdeeds, so mind talking to me like I am a person?” Gideon shot back, that old familiar rage still lurking within him. He forcibly unclenched his hands and kept them loose at his sides.

“What do you want, Gideon? I am not going to be your friend. I appreciate what little good you’ve done but there is no reason for me to forgive what happened before all that.” Dipper was being moody like that absolute punk Robbie Valentino.

“I ain’t asking for forgiveness, I ain’t even asking you for a second chance. I am asking you, if you are okay!” Gideon huffed and narrowed his blue eyes at the boy. Dipper looked at him and then up exasperated.

“Fine, you want to know what… I am scared. I am scared that this town is changing me, and that when I go home that I’ll be even more different than I was last time. It was all well and good to become more confident in myself. But I also have this part of me that wants to solve all the problems there like I did up here. But the world works differently outside of Gravity Falls. It works differently as you grow up too. I wanted to grow up so bad, but now I don’t know what the future holds for me. I didn’t know before but I could handle it. But now I understand that what I don’t know could be dangerous.” Dipper let slip a very huge weight on his shoulders. Gideon was floored by it as he had some idea of what he meant but… he was just now eleven years old. What did he know about that kind of stuff?

“Dipper, I… I wish I could say things are not scary. But they are. I was in prison for nearly two months. But I just held onto my anger at you and your family to keep me from letting my fear show through it all. But I was dumb for doing that. And you are dumb for hiding it. I ain’t the one to talk to, I don’t even think your uncles are right ones either. Maybe find someone who you know and trust and talk to them.” Gideon offered and walked up to put his hand on Dipper’s shoulder. The young teen tensed up but relaxed slightly.

“Thanks… I guess. I mean, yeah things can get bad but I still am a kid right? So things can’t get too bad.” Dipper put on a weak smile.

“We both went through the end of the world and came out alright.” Gideon laughed, but it was a brittle sound. The two stood there in awkward silence. “So I need to call my daddy for a ride. You gonna be alright?” Gideon asked as he started to back off.

“Oh yeah… yeah I think I will be. Thanks again.” Dipper said quickly and stilted. Gideon nodded and turned to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “Look… I heard about the stuff you did, and I see Candy is really into you. So… um… don’t hurt her okay. Or I’ll punch you in the face.” Dipper said awkwardly, threatening him. Gideon did his best not to laugh.

“I mean I’ve taken her on more dates than you have. So I think I know what I am doing, ciao.” Gideon said smugly and went off to find Candy. He glanced back to see Dipper still standing there. Though he seemed lost in his thoughts as he stared out into the woods. That went pretty good all things considered. 


	8. Take The Leap

Things were winding down in the later afternoon, Pacifica wanted to say she was afraid to return home for fear of her parent’s reaction to her scarpering off to entangle herself with the likes of the Pines family and other ne’er-do-wells. But the truth was she was having a lot of fun with the likes of Mabel, Candy (who had left already with Gideon; picked up by his dad who seemed in good spirits), Wendy, and of course Grenda. The boisterous girl was far from the shallow meathead she had initially written her off to be. Not to mention the fact she was all but engaged to Austrian Baron Marius von Fundshauser was simply incredible. She also awoke in Pacifica a certain love for fighting and rebellion that only one other person had managed to do. Too bad he was off sulking for some reason.

The remaining of the girl party were upstairs in the redecorated attic bedroom the twins would be staying in. It was far from the level she would be caught dead living in, but… it was nice. She was dragged out of the depths of her introspection by a throw pillow to the face. She bounced up fuming. “Okay who dares to mess with my make-up.” Her authoritative Northwest intonation in full force. The other three girls looked at her with barely contained grins as they avoided ratting the guilty party out. “Fine, I guess I can go home then.” Pacifica threatened, knowing Grenda or Mabel would cave.

“WENDY DID IT!” The pair said in unison; Grenda’s vocals overpowering Mabel’s but the high pitched warble of the sweater clad girl still carried.

“Dudes, way to narc.” Wendy gasped before shrugging. “I had called your name a couple of times so I figured you were daydreaming about guys or something.” She said with that Laissez-faire attitude of hers.

“I was not thinking about guys. I was thinking about the atrocious color of these walls.” Pacifica said snootily.

“Mhm, pretty sure there was a guy in there somewhere.” Mabel said as she made hoops with her forefingers and thumbs before holding them over her eyes.

“What are yo-.” Pacifica started to say.

“These are my skeptecles.” Mabel said proudly before making whirring noises as if she was zooming in on Pacifica. “So Paz, what do you have to say for yourself on the topic of…  _ Dipper _ ?” She questioned menacingly, okay so it wasn’t really but in her perception it was absolutely.

“OOH, THE SHIP HAS BEEN BUILDING FOR MONTHS.” Grenda giggled like a jackhammer.

“There is no ship. He’s just a very kind and caring person. He helped push me to save you two when that ghost attacked.” Pacifica drew her knees up to her chin and heard the memory of the clicking flashlight switch.

“Well I wouldn’t be so bold as to claim that, Ms. Northwest. Young Mason ‘Dipper’ Pines fancied you enough to draw you in the journal. And the only other girl he drew in that is sitting with us as well.” Mabel then whipped her head to face Wendy, but her enthusiasm got her long hair to wrap around her face.

“I freakin’ knew he was sketching me. He told me he saw a bird or some crud.” Wendy laughed as Mabel sputtered the hair from her mouth. Pacifica felt a weird twinge in her chest at this information. He had drawn her? She thought the dork was just making notes. That was kind of weird but also sweet? She also didn’t know what to say about the matter of Wendy being the “other girl” in this situation. “Yo, Paz don’t go over thinking things.” Wendy noted with infuriating acuity.

“Stop calling me Paz… only Grenda has my permission.” Pacifica tried to regain her composure before she did something stupid. Mabel had a devious look in her eye as she snatched the pine tree hat from Wendy’s head, with only the barest of objections from the red head. Mabel messed with her hair and turned around with the ends tuft out from the front under the hat. She then put on a stoic look on her face and… Pacifica’s brain broke. Damn the fact that they were twins. Pacifica’s perception kept switching between it being Mabel and then for the briefest of moments, despite all logic saying otherwise, it looked like Dipper. She had to look away. They both were cute, and Mabel was crossing wires without any realization, unless she totally knew.

“Is it alright if I call you, Paz?” Mab-ipper said teasingly. Pacifica grabbed the pillow next to her and chucked it right at Mabel’s face with deadly accuracy.

“That was not cool.” Pacifica said tersely. She was very aware how red her face was from embarrassment and there was a pregnant pause before the three other girls burst out in laughter. Even Mabel from under the pillow. “I really should be going home.” Pacifica didn’t want to admit that her feelings were a little chaffed from their teasing. She knew they were not being malicious and they truly wanted things to work out for her… but that just didn’t seem possible. She got up and headed for the door, only for it to open and she bumped her head against Dipper’s face. She instinctively shoved him and he teetered on the landing; his arms pin wheeling to keep from falling. She grabbed his vest and pulled her close.

“Whoa… uh sorry didn’t mean to get in your way, Paz.” Dipper said innocently but she had quite enough.

“ **My name is Pacifica!** ” She screamed and stormed down the steps and out onto the porch. She crossed her arms and frowned so intensely. She didn’t care if it caused wrinkles. She didn’t care about anything.

“Huh, rough time kiddo?” Stan Pines asked as he sat on that dilapidated couch, a can of Pitt cola resting on what little remained of his gut.

“I don’t want to talk about it with you.” Pacifica said with a bit more acid than she intended but it was whatever at this point.

“Well I can get Dipper down here if you would prefer him.” Stan said; Pacifica was going to attack but stopped. She didn’t think he was being mean about it. So instead she kept her mouth closed and just took out her phone to send a message to her family’s driver. “Wow thought I’d at least get a glare.” He continued. ”You know, I remember you showing up with those gifts last year. I felt so bad, I had been dealing with my memory and I didn’t get them anything. I couldn’t think of anything to get them. But you showed up and you had these gifts. It meant a lot to me. Because I looked at them and I could feel memories I had with those kids. And then I started to remember you, when you and the other girls came to the Shack, looking for shelter and food.” Stan rambled dryly. Pacifica felt tension leave her shoulders.

“I am still grateful that you helped me, us, everyone.” Pacifica tried to keep a formal tone.

“Ehh, someone had to do it. It was me or my brother. I just figured he’d be more useful once Bill was defeated.” Stan’s voice was so calm but Pacifica didn’t understand. How could someone be so calm in the face of their probable destruction? Then she remembered standing up to the ghost and breaking the curse. She could have been attacked but she had done it anyway.

“Uh, Mr. Pines, I need a ride home. Do you think you could drop me off? I will pay a taxi fee.” Pacifica asked. Stan looked at her and shrugged.

“Why not. I haven’t been drinking too much yet. And I just finished my chaser.” Pacifica’s eyes went wide and he grinned before pointing a finger gun at her. “Gotcha.” He laughed and stuck his head inside. “Any twerps needing a ride home come on down. I already got the Northwest girl!” Stan bellowed up the stairs and there came the thundering steps of Grenda down the stairs, followed by Mabel and dragging at the rear was Dipper. “Geez, you two are leaving already?”

“No, we just wanted to go with. Spend some time with our favorite Grunkle.” Dipper said with that stupid cute half smile of his.

“Uh-uh, butterin’ me up. Yeah we can stop for tacos on the way there, whatever.” Stan said and held the door before the other Mr. Pines came out pulling on his tan coat.

“I heard tacos, I am starving Stanley.” Ford exclaimed and went to the passenger side of Stan’s ugly old car.

“Mary, Joseph, and Jesús. You hiding in the walls or something?” Stan sighed exasperated.

“Don’t be silly, I have a security system that monitors for key words and phrases.” Ford explained with the complete air of seriousness. Their party assembled; they loaded up in the car, Dipper again had a window seat and she was once again made to sit next to him. Though it wasn’t so bad, and the tacos were pretty good too.


	9. Come Sit With Me

Wendy was chilling out on the roof at her usual spot, there was a slight buzz under her skin as she felt excitement that she hadn’t felt… well since the whole Gideon thing late last year. It was the promise of adventure. She didn’t know if it was just the last vestiges of her childhood clinging on or the adrenalin. She heard someone climbing up the ladder and looked over lazily to see the dark hair and kind eyes of Micah.

“Hey there.” Micah said and leaned their chin on their arms as they hung out on the ladder.

“You want to come out all the way?” Wendy asked with a laugh seeing her partner’s reluctance.

“Dude, just me climbing up this ladder is more than enough. You are crazy to just walk around like gravity doesn’t matter.” Micah chastised her and she decided to be daring by getting up from the lawn recliner and walked along the edge of the roof. Wendy saw their eyes get big as dinner plates.

“I won’t fall, and even if I do. I will get back up.” Wendy sat down in front of the hatch and smiled. “It’s just who I am.”

“Who you are is scary sometimes… but also pretty exciting. I guess you bring me out of my shell.” Micah confessed and slowly climbed a little higher before sitting down next to her. “But what’s weighing on your mind, Wends?” They pushed and though Wendy was reluctant to answer, that’s kind of what relationships were built on.

“Oh just teen drama. I don’t know what’s going on with Dipper. He seems… moody. Not the way Robbie was, I can’t believe I dated him during that phase, but like… he’s sad in a way I can’t make better. So here I am trying to follow Mabel’s lead on this whole matchmaker plot of hers. But Northwest got hurt… I don’t get girly girls too much. I mean I like pampering myself but she pays others to do it.” Wendy laid back. She huffed and blew her hair from her face. Micah reached over and took off the pine tree hat, and just began running their fingers through her hair. It was soothing in the way her mom used to do it.

“Sounds rough. I mean I mostly kept my head down and drew stuff during my early teens. But I wish I could help the kid out. He seems pretty nice. And Mabel is really familiar for some reason. I can’t remember why though. I think it was something to do with those wacked out animatronics at the mall. But she is a sweet kid.” Micah smiled wide and Wendy felt that familiar flutter in her chest that they always seemed to bring out.

“You aren’t worried about Dipper being envious of you?” Wendy asked and tried to keep her anxiety from eating at her. She didn’t want any more fighting like that.

“Nah. Are you?” Micah answered and pressed their forehead to hers. They stayed like that for a while. No need to talk; just enjoying the summer air and being close.

“So uh… you know I like you right?” Wendy finally asked, which got a big laugh from Micah whom she then pushed. “I am serious… like I mean really like.”

“Wendy, I know. But if you are ready to use that other word… I don’t mind.” Micah continued to laugh sporadically, but Wendy could tell they were just as nervous. At least she thought so.

“Mmm… not yet. I want it to be special.” Wendy said and kissed Micah’s cheek. “But let’s get out of here before Stan comes back and accuses me of trying to live rent free here.”

“Don’t you basically do that?” Micah retorted and Wendy just rolled her eyes. It was looking to be a promising summer, and she didn’t want to waste it by being lame.


	10. This Feels Familiar

Dipper had spent the first few days either hanging by his Grunkle Ford’s elbow or off on his own in the woods just looking for anything out of the ordinary. In either case it seemed mostly fruitless endeavors. Dipper didn’t know if Ford was no longer interested in having him as an apprentice or if he was genuine in his assurances that he wasn’t quite ready to start a new experiment as he seemed to be diving through old paperwork. Either way Dipper felt abandoned and outcast. Or he was just being dramatic, he had an idea that he was reading into things too deeply. His day was beginning in much the same way when he got up from the table to go grab his backpack and Stan stopped him.

“Hold it mister. Ford said something about the family needing to get together on some kind of job.” Grunkle Stan said and Dipper’s face immediately lit up. “Meet outside at the car in five minutes. Also, make sure you are wearing stuff you don’t mind getting wet.” That last bit seemed suspicious but what did he care? He was getting to go on a mission finally!

“Yeah, no problem. I will be right back.” Dipper shot up the stairs and he threw on his shoes as he got his things. He decided against risking Wendy’s hat, so he left it on the nightstand to remain safe. He ran back down and nearly leapt from the front door off of the porch as he sprinted to Grunkle Stan’s car. His chest heaving as he looked around for Grunkle Ford. A few minutes later Stan and Mabel came out and loaded some stuff into the trunk as he looked at the door waiting for Ford. Finally the horn honked and looked at Stan. “But what about Ford?”

“My brother is uh… already down there. He sent me a whatzit.. a mext tessage?” Stan said. “Come on and get in, we’re burning daylight.” Dipper got in the backseat with Mabel who smiled brightly at him. She seemed excited, almost as much as he was. But she didn’t keep her eyes off of him for long as they headed off. Dipper opened up his backpack and triple checked his gear. He didn’t notice as the road got bumpier until he had a feeling of déjà vu and looked up to see the car pull up to Lake Gravity Falls.

“You lying son of a-!” Dipper was cut off as a foghorn jolted him. He looked over at the dock and anchored at which was the  _ Stan O’ War II _ . Out stepping onto the deck was Ford, grinning wide in excitement. Dipper looked at Stan who merely raised his eyebrows.

“You were saying?” He cupped his large ear and held it aimed at Dipper. He did not give him the satisfaction as he got out of the car and walked over towards the boat. He could feel Ford’s eyes on him and he looked up to meet them.

“Uhh… permission to come aboard?” Dipper asked and Ford considered.

“You are out of uniform, so I am not sure I can.” Ford then nodded and he felt Mabel put the hat Stan had made them last summer onto his head. “Alright, sailors come on deck. Co-Captain, mind undoing the mooring?”

“You seriously aren’t going to do that the whole time right?” Stan asked his brother.

“There is a possibility, but I need to discuss with the rest of the crew whether I should stop or not. What say you crewmen and crewlady?” Grunkle Ford asked, which confused Dipper as why did he use plural?

“I say you drop it, it is cute and all but I don’t need to hear Stanley complaining the entire day.” Fiddleford McGucket came out dressed… well like a normal person. It was particularly odd as he kept the big floppy hat, probably because it kept his bald head protected from the sun.

“I guess I’ll side with Old Man McGucket.” Mabel said cheerily and Dipper shrugged.

“You all are out to ruin my enjoyment aren’t you?” Ford noted with an overdone frown.

“They just know who the fun Co-Captain is. Also because I have my joke book and I am willing to use it.” Stan pulled said book from his fishing vest like a live bomb.

“That book is more evil than any I have ever encountered before.” Ford said with cautious anger.

“I am sure Gideon might disagree.” Mabel put forth and Dipper had to side with her from what he had heard happen. The white haired adolescent had not been by the shack again so far as Dipper knew, but Candy was of course there to spend time with Mabel with Grenda showing up frequently as well. Even Pacifica had shown up once to join in on an evening of watching a dvd of Grenda and Pacifica’s wrestling performances. That had been a very weird scene to come home to; Stan sitting on his chair surrounded by four girls with them all glued to the screen as sounds of violence came from it. Dipper had watched a sloppily filmed match where Pacifica performed something called a “Canadian Destroyer” which didn’t seem to make any physics based sense as it was some kind of a flipping pile driver. But the way they all acted was as if she had harnessed a nuclear weapon. All the things considered, Pacifica did look pretty incredible in a purple and blue one-piece with her hair completely loose.

“Dipper… you daydreaming or somethin’?” McGucket asked him and he looked around in a panic.

“What? No, I was just… Thinking about the time you chased around with that mechanical Gobblewonker.” Dipper said quickly to cover his presumably blank expression.

“Heh heh, yeah that was pretty nuts. You and that journal got the best of me with that cave behind the waterfall.” McGucket laughed off the attempted maiming and destruction of Soos’ boat.

“Well I don’t have any of those kinds of tricks up my sleeve. Just some good ol’ fishing.” McGucket looked over at Ford and smiled. Dipper didn’t know what came over him but he figured it’d be a good story.

“Any fun college memories you had with my Great Uncle?” Dipper sat down and worked on readying a hook.

“I took Stanford panning for gold in the hills, but all we found were some shrooms and pyrite.” McGucket said with wistful mirth.

“Shut up… He did shrooms in college?” Dipper was blown away, Ford seemed so… straight-laced but he knew he had a rebellious side to him as he had read some of his exploits he had chronicled about while on the other side of the portal.

“He experimented with a couple of things, I had more experience of course. At first I thought he was just trying to escape reality, but he just trusted me enough to explore things.” Fiddleford smiled and sighed. “I guess I can see now how he… oh well that ain’t my place to talk about. And don’t go pressing him on his college years.” McGucket warned. “Boy you have been tying granny knots.” Dipper went red as he looked down to see the hook and line were just a mess. He helped Dipper out and then went over to join Stanford and talk. Dipper then went over to Stan and Mabel to sit and fish with them.

“I think I got something!” Mabel said excitedly and worked the reel quickly. Whatever it was didn’t seem to be fighting her but definitely weighed down as the pole bent. Finally it got up enough for them to use a net and pull up onto the deck of the boat.

“What is that?” Dipper asked as he nudged with foot the green tangle of what seemed to be grass with two large yellow eyes. He took a stick and poked at the eye only for a bright flash to blind him. “AHHH!” He fell onto his butt and rubbed his eyes. “Wait a second?”

“No way!” Mabel dug through the slimy mess and pulled out a couple of old disposable cameras. “Well this is awesome!”

“What is all this about?” Stan asked, clearly confused.

“When Mabel, Soos, and I went hunting for the Gobblewonker. I had a bunch of disposable cameras… that they threw overboard!” Dipper said feeling a bit of an old grudge rear its head.

“It was fake anyways!” Mabel retorted defensively. “But I wonder if the film is any good?”

“Probably not, it’s been at the bottom of the lake for a year.” Dipper answered pessimistically as usual. He wanted to believe but he doubted it was worth the effort of going through the dark room process. Well maybe not entirely, as he believed that he might still be able to make some money if he did find anything cool. They knew about those weird island head monsters; wow those had kept him awake for a few nights afterwards.

“Huh, fishing up old memories. I can relate to that.” Stan said a little morose. Dipper felt bad as he did not know if he was recalling that week of his recovery process.

“You found some old cameras?” Ford interjected, clearly intrigued by their discovery. “Fascinating, I have been looking to develop some of the negatives I had stored. So I can see what I might recover from these cameras.”

“I’d love to help you out Grunkle Ford!” Dipper immediately volunteered which earned a hearty laugh from his Grunkle who nodded.

“Of course my boy, I’d love to have you assistance. But this is a time of loved ones first, let’s enjoy this day.” Ford said warmly and Dipper caught a look between Ford and McGucket that he didn’t quite understand. But he didn’t think he was meant to know it. They caught plenty of fish, more than they could hope to eat without growing completely sick of it. So Mabel suggested they give what they couldn’t to people as gifts. Which led to them dropping off newspaper wrapped fish with people all over town. Finally the sun was dipping between the hanging cliffs that formed millions of years ago when a crashing ship busted through the rock. Dipper and Mabel were just about falling asleep in the back seat when Dipper felt someone shake him. He looked to see Grunkle Stan there with the car door open and when he tried to move there was something anchoring him down. He looked down to see Mabel’s arms wrapped around him. He woke her up and the pair untangled themselves. They marched inside and up to the bathroom to brush their teeth and then go upstairs to their beds. Dipper’s head hit his pillow and he was about to fall asleep when he felt his bed shift as weight was put on it. He opened his eyes to see both Mabel and Waddles had gotten on his bed.

“Dipper?” Mabel asked and he nodded to let her know he was still awake. “Can you tell me what’s going on with you?” Her voice was tired but more than that it was sad. He considered the question and decided to answer.

“I just don’t know my place in the world.” Dipper didn’t know how to simplify it any further than that.

“Dummy, it is wherever you want it to be. You are super smart and talented. You could go just about anywhere.” Mabel said as she laid down next to him and looked at his face.

“But I don’t know where I want to go.” Dipper explained frustrated at how childish she was acting.

“You are thirteen, we got the rest of our lives to figure it out. Right now, just stay here with me. Not inside that big head of yours.” He saw the glint of her braces in the moonlight streaming through the window as she smiled. “Tell me about the girl of your dreams.” She pressed and Dipper rolled away from her, only to find himself face to face with Waddles. “Come on…” Mabel whisper-whined; it was going to be a long night he feared.


	11. A Bad Dream on Gopher Road

Slumber party! Not only that, but one where the twin’s Grunkles out for the night too! Candy was more than excited to spend the night with Mabel, Grenda, and even Pacifica; who had gotten permission to stay with Grenda. Granted they had made it seem like to the Northwests that she was going to be at the Thompson residence but truthfully the Mystery shack was so much cooler. Candy had tried to see if Gideon would be able to join them but sadly he had a summer cold he was fighting. She then wanted to stay by his side and keep him company but he insisted she go enjoy herself. Candy had relented but she also had a slightly selfish reasoning for wanting to bring him along; so she could show off in case Grenda felt like dazzling them with photos of Marius’ vast wealth and his devotion to her. At least Candy could claim her boyfriend was one of the most daring boys in all of Gravity Falls. It was shaping up to be a fun time as they commandeered the TV from a disgruntled Dipper who was watching his ghost hunting show.

“Oh come on, it is a new episode and everything.” Dipper complained and threw his head back, without his hat on it allowed his hair to flip back and partially revealed his birthmark from which his nick-namesake originated.

“Dipper, we wanna watch a scary movie though, not some dumb fake ghost show.” Mabel argued as her brother looked at her semi-confused and mostly offended.

“I’ll have you know that Mac Reagans is a leading expert on the paranormal and his insights are-.” Dipper’s soap box moment was cut short by a not so surprising source.

“Like, I would say you are a bigger expert than some TV personality. You are really smart and cool.” Pacifica said before seemingly realizing how much she had exposed herself. “Also your Uncle, he wrote those dumb journals right? So he is even more of an expert.” Candy thought it was a pretty good save. However Mabel wasn’t going to let that slide it seemed.

“Oooh, Pacifica and Dipper, ghost hunting duo.” She then struck a pose with Grenda. The two being targeted turned pink and Dipper finally relinquished control of the TV to wander off. Candy saw him glance back at Pacifica who was still looking flustered as she closed her eyes and folded her arms. Things settled down as they looked for a good scary movie. Finally they found a pretty intense one called  _ The Umbrage _ . With the lights out they were just about ready to jump out of their skin when a knock came at the door and the four girls shrieked. Well three of them did, while Grenda let out a warrior cry. Candy got up and went to the door on quaking legs. She opened it and saw one of Wendy’s friends. Was it Lee or Nate? Either way they were dressed in a pizza delivery uniform.

“Sup, you girls order two large pizzas. One cheese and one peperoni?” Nate asked and Candy looked over at Mabel who hurried over with the money and paid.

“Keep the change, handsome.” Mabel said with an exaggerated wink to let him know she was playing.

“Oh cool! Thanks.” Nate laughed and waved. Candy and Mabel took the boxes to the table and were starting to dish up plates for their friends when a door slammed open which caused them to jump and hold onto each other. But it was Dipper coming out of Stan’s office.

“You will never believe what I found!” The excitable thirteen year old boy exclaimed. It honestly had Candy a little worried what he was doing looking through an old man’s stuff.

“DID YOU FIND A BURIED TREASURE MAP!?” Grenda asked from the TV room as she peeled herself from the screen. Dipper turned on the light over the table which made the atmosphere 100% less creepy.

“Even better!” Dipper said proudly before slapping down a stack of paper. “I think I figured out what Grunkle Ford has been looking for.” Candy took a look at the pages but it didn’t make any sense until Mabel gasped and held up a page with a photocopied drawing of a gnome.

“Is this a copy of Journal 3?” She asked her brother who nodded.

“I can’t wait to show it off to him when they get back. But I am going to start copying notes into my pine tree journal. So don’t mind me.” Dipper said as he took a couple slices of pizza and picked up the stack of paper. He then headed up to the attic and presumably began working at his desk up there. The girls all exchanged looks, that was pretty cool that Dipper had found something presumed lost forever.

“MAN, I HOPE THAT HE DOESN’T GET IN TROUBLE FOR FINDING THAT.” Grenda pondered which Mabel blew a raspberry towards.

“Nah, Grunkle Stan probably… uh forgot about it inside his desk drawer or something. I don’t know why Dipper was looking in there though. I don’t really like that office, horrible memories.” She shuddered cryptically.

“Shall we continue watching some scary movies?” Candy asked, still a little jittery but she enjoyed a good scare. Especially one in a controlled environment. She had memories of last Summerween and the Giant Spider-Woman Darlene. Those had been an out of control scary.

“You go ahead, I am going to use the powder room first.” Pacifica announced and they watched her go up the stairs. Mabel snuck over and listened to see if she went up another flight to the attic but when she pouted and shortly after they heard running water; it was clear she hadn’t been trying to sneak. So they girls ate pizza and watched whatever mainstream horror they could find that wasn’t the weird public access stuff that Dipper seemed to have a fascination with. Candy couldn’t remember all of the different movies but some were spooky and others were just gross out gore. They watched a zombie movie and Mabel started to sing &NDRA under her breath until Pacifica shushed her. It was about midnight and the girls were ready to ascend the stairs and start the real party.

“I HAVE MY MOM’S NEWEST ROMANCE NOVELS, THIS ONE LOOKS REALLY GOOD  _ 49 ½ PIGMENTS OF CHARTREUSE _ .” Grenda held up a book with a set of fuzzy yellow-green cuffs on it. Candy was more than intrigued by the blurb on the back so she didn’t look up until she heard a gasp. The attic was covered with paper. All of the printed pages that Dipper seemed to have been working on were scattered across the floor, and in the center of them was the teen himself. Mabel and Pacifica rushed to his side and shook him to try and get a response. Mabel pulled back his eyelid to check as his eye stared ahead blankly.

“Is he alright?” Candy asked as Pacifica laid her head to his chest and then frowned looking at Mabel.

“His heart is racing really quickly.” The blond teen answered and left her hand resting over his heart. She suddenly gasped and pulled her hand away. Her palm came away with faint red stains as his orange shirt darkened slightly. “I didn’t do that!” She defended herself. Mabel shakily lifted Dipper’s shirt and scrawled on his chest in thin cuts was a short message.

**THIS ONE IS MINE!**

**;D**

Mabel looked pale as a sheet before she glared at the winking smile. “He’s my brother.” She then got up and went digging through the scattered pages before she found one with a familiar looking triangle on it. She then found what she was looking for and slapped the page onto the desk as she looked at them. “Get some candles.” She ordered sternly.

“Are you sure this is sage?” Candy asked as she looked at the circle of lit candles around them. Mabel had her hand on Dipper’s head and motioned for the others to do the same.

“We did this to Stan when Bill Cipher was hired by your boyfriend to steal the code to Stan’s safe. We are going into the dream realm, and I know how to fight in there. So just follow my lead.” Mabel explained and then began to read from the page. “Videntus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus! Inceptus Nolanus overratus! Magister mentium! Magister mentium! MAGISTER MENTIUM!” The candles blew out and light started to shine from Dipper’s eyes, and eventually everyone else’s too as the spell was activated. They were going inside Dipper’s mind.


	12. Sleep, Those Little Slices Of Death—How I Loathe Them

Mabel was surprised to see how different Dipper’s Mindscape was to her Grunkle’s. It didn’t look like anything she had seen before; it was a desolate looking farm house with swirling red clouds above the grey and wilting corn stalks. When she heard Candy gasp she looked back to see Candy trembling and seeming positively frozen with fear. She looked at the other girls who similarly looked lost and confused.

“This is just his brain, I am sure it looks  _ weird _ but we can find a way around. All we need to do is find whatever is hurting Dipper and beat the snot out of it!” Mabel needed to be the leader for these girls. So she turned to start leading and ran right into a tall figure standing there. They stood about seven feet, maybe more above her. She looked up and starting at the beltline followed a broken noose that hung around their thick neck. Finally she stared at the person’s disfigured face. Their face was wide and their eyes were sunken and the color of maggots. Their skin was like decayed leather that was drawn away from crooked but bone white teeth. On top of their long dark greasy hair was a wide brimmed hat.

“New play things… I can't say I was expecting that. But I love a good challenge.” The person’s voice sounded distorted, like one of those electronic doodads that dropped the pitch of the sounds you made in it.

“Uh, yeah we aren’t here to play. Kitten fists activate!” Mabel focused and lifted her hands but they were just her hands. “Heh… uhm Kitten fists activate? Come on, let me blast this guy!”

“Oh you’re experienced in the mindscape? Well hate to break this to you cupcake. This isn’t that. You are in the Nightmare Realm or at least my pocket inside it.” The figure took out a shepherd’s crook and dragged gnarled looking nails down the length.

“What are you doing with my brother?” Mabel challenged, not afraid of this overdone Halloween decoration.

“Hunting him. Catching him. Marking him. Releasing Him. Repeat.” The figure explained politely.

“W-why?” Pacifica seemed to finally find her voice and was standing up. “Dipper didn’t do anything wrong! He’s not part of some curse on his family or else you’d be after Mabel too!” The figure seemed to ponder her words and then their leathery face creaked as it distorted into what could only be called a grin.

“Why do you watch horror movies? Because it is fun. I’ll chase him and scare him until his little heart gives out. You children are so much more of a challenge, your hearts can race for such a long time, but as long as I can get you before the sun rises.” The figure explained as Mabel heard bones shifting and moving under the long black coat. “This is where you start to run.” It struck the end of the crook into the ground and a wicked looking blade popped out of the bend, transforming it into a scythe.

“Psh, this is just a dream. We can’t get hurt.” Mabel brushed it off, remembering how Dipper had a hole blown through his torso by Bill and had been just fine.

“MABEL, THIS THING MADE YOUR BROTHER BLEED!” Grenda reminded her and Mabel ducked but not quick enough to avoid a cut across her shoulder. The wounded skin suddenly felt freezing cold and her blood was intensely warm. From two slits up the back of the Nightmare’s coat emerged a pair of bat-like wings. It flapped a few times; sending out gale force winds before it shot up into the sky.

“ **Run!** ” Candy screamed and the four girls headed towards the run down farm house as it was the only place that their panicking brains rationalized as a good place to be. She realized that none of them were dressed for this kind activity. Mabel and Candy were in gowns while Pacifca and Grenda had on PJ’s. No one had any shoes on and despite being a dream she could feel thorns and rocks littering the ground. She wondered if their Grunkles might come home and check on them, but she could not guarantee that they wouldn’t do anything more than poke their head in to see a bunch of people laying on the floor and presume they all passed out. She didn’t know what the spell looked like on the outside.

“Dang it!” Mabel cried out as she realized she had brought all of her friends into a dangerous situation without thinking ahead or anything. There came a screaming sound from above and Mabel looked up to see that it was from the blade of the scythe cutting through the air like a messed up whistle. She saw the flying Nightmare heading for Pacifica and shoved her out of the way only to get knocked to the ground hard. Her cheek was pressed against some thorny undergrowth as she felt something digging into her back through the thick cotton nightgown. She was then shoved back down by air as the Nightmare took to the crimson sky again.

“Mabel! Oh no please be alright!” Pacifica cried out and got her arms around Mabel to help her to her feet again. “I don’t know if we can make it until the sun rises. There has to be a way… if only we had Dipper.” Mabel could hear the panic in the girl’s voice. She suddenly realized how powerless she must feel in a place like this. Mabel had at least gone in with some knowledge; second hand knowledge but knowledge all the same. It turned out to be wrong and she was getting her comeuppance for everything she had done it seemed.

“We need to group up. Maybe we can fight back, we don’t have control of this place but if we get in the mindscape somehow.” Mabel ignored the wetness of her nightgown to her back and looked around for signs of her friends. She couldn’t tell what was wind pushing the rotten corn stalks and what might be them moving around. She squeezed Pacifica’s hand and was glad she was not alone. That made her feel guilty as Dipper was all on his own and had been for who knows how long while being hunted.

“Mabel… I want you to promise me something.” Pacifica turned Mabel’s head to look directly at her wide blue eyes. “If you have a choice between saving your brother and saving me… save him please. I want to hear you say it.” She bit her lower lip and Mabel realized she meant it.

“No, I’ll save you both.” Mabel said firmly and Pacifica shook her head as if she believed Mabel was the biggest fool on the planet; well the joke was on her as they weren’t really on any planet. At least that is what it sounded like when she read about the Nightmare Realm. Well, read was a strong word for her flipping through looking for any saucy details, now she was wishing she had paid a little more attention for any tricks and tips on how to survive potential monsters.

“Mabel you need to be realistic.” Pacifica finally admitted as she looked around and kept focusing on the farm house. “This seems way above our level, I don’t think we are equipped for an encounter like this.”

“Geez Paz, you sound like my brother when he is gaming.” Mabel said to try and lighten the mood.

“I mean I am a gamer.” Pacifica retorted, her fear being replaced for a second by agitation. “Which gives me some level of expertise.”

“Wait, you’re a gamer too? You are absolutely perfect for my dorky brother.” Mabel giggled and tried not to wince at the dull throb in her back.

“Why the hell did I just tell you that?” Pacifica sounded genuinely shocked and angry with herself.

“Don’t worry, I won’t bug you about it while we are here.” Mabel parted some corn and they saw the farm house, had they really been walking for that long? Or were things funny here? Regardless, Pacifica ran for the steps wanting to get out of sight from the thing still flying around and swooping down in different parts of the field. As she was about to jump up the first few steps something blurred from around the side of the building and charged at Pacifica. Mabel gasped as the Northwest was snatched out of the air and taken to the ground.

“Help!” Pacifica screamed before it was silenced. Mabel ran at the pair and it wasn’t until it turned its head that Mabel saw the familiar brown eyes. Dipper! He was filthy and deranged looking.

“What are you doing in here? Did you bring Grunkle Ford?” Dipper’s voice was hoarse from screaming she could tell. She didn’t like how right to business he was. Even when he had come to save her in the bubble he had shown concern.

“We used that mind spell you did on Stan when Bill was working with Gideon. They weren’t home and we saw you get hurt.” Mabel admitted before pulling Dipper’s hand off Pacifica’s face. “You are suffocating her!” She warned him. Pacifica gasped for air and looked up afraid of Dipper’s appearance.

“W-what is that thing?” The blond girl asked shakily.

“Dream demon… I think. A real one. Bill called himself one but he was much worse. This thing is like a level nine spirit but… I don’t think it was once human.” Dipper sat down and looked between them. “It isn’t just you two is it?” He looked exhausted; through the grime she could see the bags under his eyes had grown. He was caked with dirt and, presumably, blood. His clothes were slashed and ripped in many places.

“How did you summon it?” Mabel asked and Dipper shook his head. “It is okay, you don’t need to be angry with yourself.”

“I just… thought it was a very mild ghost. You know, give you all a scare in retaliation for kicking me off the TV. I had this idea in my head for a while, I didn’t find the journal pages in Stan’s office. I mean… I kind of did. They were still in the cache of the copy machine.” Dipper explained how he had gone looking for a prank and had considered making a single copy of himself to help but when he messed with the machine, a page from the journal spat out.

“Wait, we went through all the effort to get rid of that stuff and Stan forgot to clear the cache on the copy machine?” Mabel was disgruntled with her Grunkle. She didn’t mind that Dipper had been trying to scare them; they had kind of been rude to him. “But do you have any idea what to do to get out of here?”

“I think I have an idea.” Dipper said with determination when his face fell and he looked down at the ground. Mabel wasn’t sure and looked down as well. She just saw a shadow where they were standing. Wait, how was there one this far from the building, where was it coming from? The trio looked up and there, sat perched like a gargoyle on the roof of the farmhouse, was the Nightmare.

“I’d love to hear what your idea is.” They spoke excitedly before lunging from the roof and swooping down onto Dipper. Her brother screamed and was taken up into the air before Mabel could react. She let out her first cry of despair as Dipper’s continued calls for her faded with distance.


	13. It’s Terror Time Again

Pacifica watched as Dipper disappeared into the distance, carried off by the winged freaking demon! Mabel was sitting there rocking as she no doubt felt powerless to save her brother. Damn it damn it damn it, why did she keep getting caught up in these kinds of situations. It was just supposed to be a stupid slumber party, not a monster hunt! She was in some kind of nether realm and she didn’t know where Candy or Grenda were at. She looked over at Mabel and saw her marked back from where she had saved Pacifica from a similar fate.

“Mabel, come on and get up. We need to find the others. Then we can get Dipper and escape.” She grabbed the girl’s hand and pulled to try and get her to her feet. “Candy! Grenda! I need your help!” She called out and knew it posed a risk of them getting found but they weren’t exactly hidden anyways. “Stop hiding! I think it knows where we are at all times!” In the distance came a bitter yell.

“Way to ruin my fun! You’re next once I am done with this squirmy wormy!” The Nightmare called out. Pacifica felt a chill run down her spine. She shook Mabel and tried to get her motivated. She heard the corn rustle as something large came barreling towards them. Had it actually killed Dipper already? However it was just Grenda with Candy riding on her back, she had her feet wrapped with barbed wire.

“SORRY I TRIED TO GET HER LOOSE BUT WE DIDN’T WANT TO MAKE TOO MUCH NOISE.” Grenda explained, looking scared as Candy did her best to remain composed despite the clear pain she was in. So it seemed it was going to be up to her and Grenda, Pacifica noted.

“Set her down and I will work at untangling her. We can’t split up and Mabel is… she’s not doing well.” Pacifica explained as she glanced over at the quiet and still figure who was staring at her own feet. It was eerie beyond belief to see the girl she had considered a rival to be so deflated. Pacifica really wished Dipper was there to make the plans, he seemed to always have an idea. She remembered with such clarity the twins explaining how they were going to rescue their great uncle Stanford from Bill’s fearamid, and how they’d save everyone else too. It didn’t even seem like it was anything but a fact.

“Pacifica, please tell me we are going to get out of here.” Candy spoke quietly, barely a whisper. Pacifica knew she was worried about her parents and Gideon not knowing what happened. She could picture the headline, Five Children Found Dead In Mystery Shack Attic. That was a grim thought, she didn’t need to let the doubt creep in.

“We’re going to get out of here. We’re going to eat cold pizza and ice cream for breakfast… and I’ll even kiss the dork while I am at it.” Pacifica said firmly as she unhooked the barbs from Candy’s skin.

“You will not, I know you. You’re just trying to make me feel better.” Candy smiled sadly and her lower lips quivered.

“The hell I am, watch me. I am a Northwest and we do what we say.” Until we don’t; she thought dryly. She remembered the lumberjack who had been betrayed by her ancestor and then cursed him. Nathaniel Northwest, what a duplicitous lying sack of manure. Finally she got the younger girl free and coiled up the barbed wire. Candy threw her arms around Pacifica and hugged her tight in appreciation. “Alright, I have the beginnings of a plan.” She announced to the others.

They managed to get Mabel to at least look up as Pacifica quickly walked through the idea. Pacifica was the quickest on her feet and would act as bait. The other girls would lie in wait hidden among the corn stalks with the barbed wire stretched out loosely between them. Pacifica would attempt to get the Nightmare to fly low to try and grab at her, at which point Grenda would pull on one end while Candy and (hopefully) Mabel pulled the other taut to clothesline the demon. It would either grievously wound them or at least ensnare long enough for them to survive until dawn would break and release them from this world, if the Nightmare had not been lying when speaking of having a time limit. “Are we ready?” Pacifica asked and got nods from Candy and Grenda, while Mabel only met her eyes. “We are saving him, I promise you.” She sounded a lot braver than she felt. She tore off her pajama sleeves to wrap around her feet so that she wasn’t as slowed down by the rough terrain.

“PAZ, WE’RE WAITING FOR YOUR SIGNAL, YOU GO GIRL.” Grenda was great at her quick but surprisingly effective pep talks, but what was driving her was the fear and the desire to not have this night be her last. She headed away from the farm house, listening for the faint cries of someone injured or being tormented. She jumped at just about every rustle of the dry dead leaves. She noticed there were bones sticking out of the dirt in places; scraps from previous visitors to this horrible place who never got to leave. She wondered if she was looking in the wrong place when she had an almost sixth sense warning to duck down. She was lucky as she watched leather wings zoom through where her head had been. The Nightmare landed and turned to face her.

“Looking for the boy? I have him put inside of my house. I am willing to race you to the front steps if you want to get to him.” They offered and Pacifica immediately smelled a trap but if it meant she stood a chance of rescuing Dipper, she had to take it. Also it allowed her to go right to her own trap.

“Fine, but no funny business either. Deal?” Pacifica held out her hand and the demon considered it; their hand began to leak a putrid pus that seemed to sear the ground where it touched. She wanted to back out but it was too late. She winced as the demon squeezed her hand; it felt like it was covered in the bristles of a spider and unpleasantly chilly but it did not have a moistness to it.

“May the best racer win.” The Nightmare assured her before yanking her forward and then throwing her to the ground as they took off with leisurely haste. Pacifica got to her feet and ran to catch up with the figure before they shot a glare back at her.

She took a step forward and her right leg sank into the ground like it was quicksand or a mud hole. She struggled to pull her leg out when she felt something press down on her leg through the fabric of her pajama bottom; it was a very weird sensation. She got her left leg under her on the solid ground and pushed to stand up and free herself when the pressure suddenly increased to painful levels and as she nearly got her leg out she screamed at what was holding onto her leg. It looked like one of those deep sea fish with the large shiny eyes and too many needle like teeth. It pulled on her leg to pull it and her into the strange hole.

“Come now, you are slacking behind. You do want to save him right?” The Nightmare catcalled back at her; she understood it was just wanting to screw with her and make her suffer. She could either give up letting it take her or she could grit her teeth while fighting back. She kicked off and lunged forward despite the agony of those tiny teeth hooked into her skin. She watched as it was stretched from its hole; additional limbs with lamprey-like mouths extended to try and latch onto her but she lunged forward one more time and felt the back of her calf give way as a slight portion of the skin it was connected to tore off. Each step after was fire as she sped past the demon.

“Go to Hell!” Pacifica shrieked in pain and fury as she hobbled onward; trying her best to not put too much weight on her right leg. She needed to get far enough ahead where the trap could be sprung so she could make it to Dipper and see to it that he was safe. There came the shifting creak of bones behind her followed by the sound of wings flapping to know that their deal had become virtually moot with the Nightmare seemingly satisfied with just ending her instead of toying around any further. She hopped over the barbed wire and whistled as she turned to watch the show with some more satisfaction than she would admit. The flying demon did not slow down at all and opened their mouth wide; distorting the dead leathery skin. Pacifica’s breath caught in her throat as the wire was pulled up at the perfect height. Then the Nightmare bit clean through the rusty metal with those bone white teeth. Pacifica felt her body go cold just before the demon slammed into her and sent her flying back like a plunger hitting a pinball. She slammed into the wooden porch and tried to gasp for air but the wind had been knocked so completely out of her that all she could do is writhe like a partially squashed bug.

“Aww… looks like you beat me here… well a deal is a deal.” They reached down and grabbed her by the neck before taking her into the decrepit building. Pacifica smelled death and decay in an overpowering assault on her senses, if she could do more than just the barest of gasps she was pretty sure she’d be gagging. The smell grew worse as they approached a stairway leading down. The Nightmare stood her up at the top looking down. “He’s down there. Tell him I’ll be back once I get the other three.” Pacifica turned to spit in the face of the demon but she was kicked in the small of her back down the steps into the pitch black.


	14. Dead By Dawn

Dipper was pretty sure that he was more than sick of interdimensional beings tormenting him. His track record seemed spotty at best and utterly in shambles at worst. He now found himself sitting in a dark basement; at least he figured it was the basement as he felt the cold dirt floor and had the looming pressure of the farm house above him. Whether he had his eyes open or closed it didn’t matter; the darkness was tangible. He had initially believed this was all just a bad dream. Why had he tried the summoning ritual? He felt guilt in his stomach for lying to Mabel and Pacifica. He had told him it had been a joke but… no he had wanted to make sure that he was truly gone. So he had basically rung up Bill’s number and the new tenant had picked up who was just as nasty but not as strong it seemed.

“I just need to be smarter…” Dipper assured himself and that was when noise entered the darkness. He was chained to some kind of post by his foot and could not go any further than a yard away from the base. So when the object hit the dirt floor he could not reach it. However once silence took precedence again, he was able to hear breathing that was not his own. He went to the end of his chain and then stretched out his hand towards the breathing. He nearly yelped when he touched warm flesh briefly with his finger tip. He tried to poke again but the person had rolled away. He hissed in frustration and whispered sharply. “Who is this? Mabel, Candy?” He knew Grenda would not be breathing this quietly. “Pacifica?” He allowed himself to believe. “Wake up I need your help!” It was not a yell but the volume of his voice was frightening after so long.

“I don’t want to…” Pacifica answered weakly. He thought she had been pretending that it was all just a dream but he realized she was feeling hopeless. He remembered a previous time in a dark room.

“I don’t believe that. I believe you want to get out of here and fix this. So put down that imaginary flashlight and help me.” Dipper answered and yanked on the chain. He had his back to her when he felt her hand fall on his shoulder. She put her warm arms around his neck and pressed her face to his sweaty back.

“Why do you sweat so much?” Pacifica asked, sounding grossed out but not moving away from him. He laughed and shrugged.

“Teenage boy thing.” Dipper then felt her hands feeling down his body to his ankle where she tried to mess with the cuff. “Not going to work. I tried the pole too but it is solid. I think it is load bearing.” Dipper pulled the chain taut with his leg and the cuff was not a tight fit, it had a slight gap but his dumb heel was all that stood between him and freedom.

“This is like that one horror movie, the one with them stuck in the bathroom.” Pacifica said from the darkness. Dipper laughed but he wasn’t sure what movie she was talking about. His brain was thinking of possible methods of escape.

“I don’t really watch horror movies, I get scared too easily.” Dipper confessed “But how did it work out in the movie?”

“You don’t, but you deal with… oh uh I don’t want to spoil. Maybe we can watch it when we get out of here.” She sounded flustered, did she just ask him to watch a movie with her? Dipper’s brain stopped and he tried to get the gears greased again before he lost the thread of his escape plan.

“Grease… I need some grease to get out of this thing. Feel around for anything greasy.” Dipper said as he explored his circle for oil. Pacifica was making a racket but from the annoyed sighs she wasn’t having any luck. He tried to think of what to do that wouldn’t cause grievous harm. He then got an idea; he had been bullied enough and was used to nose bleeds where his fingers would be slick with the stuff. So maybe… “Pacifica I need you to cut me.”

“What?” She sounded a little disturbed.

“On my leg near the shackle, if I get it slick enough I can slip free.” Dipper explained and she moved close; in the pitch darkness it felt weirdly intimate.

“Why can’t you do it?” Pacifica asked worriedly.

“I don’t have any nails. I keep them trimmed or else I chew, it’s why I gnaw on pens.”

“You are seriously gross.” He could almost feel her rolling her eyes. He felt her nails on his skin and the first scratch hurt. He threw his head back and whined. “Wait I didn’t draw blood.” What? The next one hurt even worse.

“I have to be gushing from that one.” Dipper reached down and though his skin felt hot from welts he had forming it was still dry. “Son of a…” He muttered and finally she raked her nail and he felt wetness running down his leg. He pulled against the shackle with all of his strength and even Pacifica hooked her arms around his middle and pulled. It dug into his heel before he felt it slide past. Then collapsed in a pile and he almost kissed her in his excitement but he didn’t need a red handprint on his face. The pair hobbled up the stairs and the faint red light of the sky was painfully bright.

“You said you had an idea on how to beat this thing.” Pacifica asked and he nodded but didn’t want a repeat of last time.

“Just get me something to draw a circle with.” He sounded like his Grunkle. He watched and saw her own leg was covered in dirt and blood from some attack. Probably when she got caught.

“I have just the thing.” By the time he got out to the front she had a circle laid out with barbed wire. He got to work with a stalk of dead corn and drew most of the circle. “What is this going to do?”

“You know what happens to zero when you divide it by itself?” Dipper asked smugly.

“You… that’s impossible. It can crash programs.” Okay so she was even smarter than he had given her ample credit for. Way to be a jerk Dipper. “Wait you want to crash this reality… we’re in this reality.”

“Not physically, this is the mindscape but this nightmare’s mindscape. What they say goes until it doesn’t.” Dipper went to finish the circle when the ground exploded in front of him. After shielding his face he looked up to see a crater in the middle of the circle he made. Standing there was the Nightmare with the three other girls slung over his shoulder.

“You know all that would do is teleport me. You don’t know crap about this magic stuff..” They grinned and dropped Mabel, Candy, and Grenda to the dirt. “You made it out with both feet, smart kid. Well there goes my bet… with myself mind you. I don’t have any friends, hahaha!” The Nightmare’s laugh was like wooden wind chimes soothing to some but suitably creepy for most normal people.

“Oh f-… for Pete’s sake!” Dipper had another idea and did what his instincts told him to do, run up and attack. He jumped and grabbed the noose around their neck. To his great satisfaction it began to tighten and the Nightmare clawed at their neck while making gasping sounds. However Dipper wondered why he thought this was going to work; Bill didn’t even have a mouth and… Crap. He was whipped around and thrown into the cornfield.

“This is for decoration, you are seriously stupid. I mean what kind of moron wears a noose if they can be choked by it. You’d have to be one dumb mother f-!” Dipper didn’t know what happened next but as he crawled out he saw Grenda swinging the Nightmare by the noose like a Halloween version of an Olympic Hammer Toss. He spotted the wooden crook fly to the ground; dislodged by the spinning. He got an idea and started to draw the circle again as Mabel got up and grabbed the crook. It took all of her strength to lift it up and slam it onto the ground. The blade sprung out and she dragged it towards Dipper. They seriously must have some kind of twin ESP thing. He nodded to Mabel and she wound up for a heavy swing just as he finished the circle.

Several things happened at once. Grenda lost grip of the noose and fell to the ground dizzy out of her mind. Dipper felt a burst of energy come from the circle and nearly blinded him. He saw through the haze the face of the Nightmare lunging for him; whether by momentum or their own volition he was not sure. He then saw the end of the scythe emerging from their right eye and sprayed him with some noxious black goo. He closed his eyes to shield them from the spray and as he did he realized the scythe wasn’t stopping. He winced waiting for the pain and when he opened his eyes again he was looking up at the ceiling of the Mystery Shack. He tried to sit up but he realized his body was being held down. He looked around and saw his Grunkle Ford kneeling down with a rag pressed to his shoulder and his Grunkle’s face was looking pretty grim.

“What happened?” Dipper asked and like an orchestra warming up his body began to hurt all over. Adrenalin was a hell of a drug apparently.

“You all look like you’ve been through a freaking war!” Grunkle Stan snarled as he tended to Pacifica’s injured leg.

“We came home to find you all laying around with candles and pages of my journal, somehow!” Ford was angry too. Dipper decided to come clean.

“I tried to summon Bill… just to see if he was truly gone and dead. I didn’t tell the others. I was looking for any information and… Grunkle Stan had made a copy of Journal 3 after we had beaten Gideon and sent him to jail, and so it was still fresh in the copy machine’s memory.” Dipper let it out and he saw the anger grow in their eyes and then Ford let slip some understanding.

“You idiot!” Candy was the one who spoke first. “What if that had brought him back? What if he took over you and hurt those that had beaten him?” She stomped towards him but Grenda was able to hold her back, barely. Dipper let his tears flow as she said everything he had been thinking.

“But we beat this… whatever. I don’t know if we killed them but we all woke up didn’t we? So that means something right?” Mabel came to his defense and Dipper wanted to tell her to stop and not waste her sympathy.

“MABEL, THE SUN IS UP…” Grenda explained sadly, meaning their attack might have been for naught and only served to piss the Nightmare off. “DIPPER, WHY DID YOU LIE TO US BEFORE?” Her voice was neutral but Dipper knew that she was just as hurt as the rest.

“I was ashamed that I was weak, that given the slightest of chances I had immediately risked everything just to feel like we were no longer in danger.” He raised his arm to cover his eyes and tried to keep his breathing level. The silence from Pacifica was the worst; the vibe that had returned with such intensity may as well have become a frozen wall.

“Dipper, I am beyond upset that you’d do such a thing without telling anyone… but I am remiss to say that I hadn’t already done it sometime shortly after Weirdmageddon’s conclusion. I should have told you of it but… old habits die hard.” Grunkle Ford explained, sat there as he rubbed his jaw and looked around. “I should punish you all but… you seem to have been through a lot and you didn’t destroy the house. Dipper you are grounded for a week. Mabel, four days. The rest of you, no meet ups here for a week. And finally; no more unsupervised parties or sleep overs. That sound fair?” He looked around and met everyone’s seemingly downturned gaze but they each nodded.

“What if I think there should be more punishments, Sixer?” Stan was still fuming while Ford seemed to have gotten his temper contained for the time being. But as he looked at the defeated teens and Candy, he rubbed the side of his face in thought. “Also… I don’t want any more magic hoozits done in this house. You got that?” Once again they just nodded.

“Alright, get yourselves cleaned up. None of you are hurt bad enough to go to the hospital… which honestly is the best thing out of this. I don’t know what I’d do if any of you were badly hurt. Dipper is thankfully only surface. You’ll have scars, but according to my experience; that is quite an attractive quality in the right place.” Ford tried to spin it and failed in Dipper’s eyes. He didn’t think any girl would be interested in him.

“Mr Pines, uh both of you. Is it alright if I talk to Dipper alone real quick?” Pacifica sounded nervous but determined.

“What did you just agree to, no unsupervised visits. What’s so dang important?” Stan said exasperated.

“Oh it’s just… well you see…” She was really embarrassed and Dipper didn’t know what to make of it. Pacifica looked at Candy firmly. “Oh screw it.” She hobbled up to Dipper and pulled him to a sitting position. He half expected her to smack him across the face for something said or did. Or for messing up the lax rules the kids had enjoyed.

However instead she kissed him. HIM. Pacifica Northwest, kissing him, Dipper Pines. This had to be a dream. It was really nice, not unlike the slightly fishy taste he had when he had rescued Mermando, though that hardly counted right? Was this kiss still going on? Oh man had he not been kissing back? How are you even supposed to kiss back? He didn’t have the slightest clue if he was doing right or wrong. What felt like a lifetime well spent it ended, and even then he leaned forward trying to continue it.

“Okay… seriously what the shit happened in there?!” Stan screamed in confusion. The cheers and woos he had expected to come from Mabel were not there, but instead just a beaming smile. Grenda had her hands over her mouth and she looked like she was ready to faint. Candy was crying and smiling while looking at Pacifica. Ford meanwhile chuckled and tapped Stan’s arm to calm him down.

“Pacifica, when I am ungrounded… Do you want to get together and watch that movie?” Dipper asked, sounding so lame but he didn’t know what to do, should he thank her?

“Of course you dork… if you still want to then.” Pacifica’s face was bright red and she looked like an angel; an exhausted and badass angel. Dipper nodded enthusiastically. “Then it is a date.”


	15. What We Have Here, Is A Failure To Communicate

Mabel was finally free from grounding, which had not been as bad as she was thinking it could have been. They mostly needed that time to recover from their injuries and their Grunkles really just made them do chores if they felt up to doing them. So of course Mabel wanted to assuage her guilt by doing as much as possible. She had felt like she had been the cause for all of this mess. Particularly for the wound on Dipper’s chest from the scythe, even though it had not done much but break the skin. She had been so tired from running that when she swung the heavy weapon it had almost caused her to pass out. She couldn’t even say she got a workout from it, it had all been in their minds and the injuries were psychautomatic, or something like that. But it had almost been completely worth it to see the ship unfurl its sail and take to the sea; HMS Pacipper, or would Dipcifica work better, a question of a later time. She was heading in town, where she was finally allowed to go and meet up with Grenda and Candy at the public pool. Joining the two ladies would be Marius and Gideon. If only Pacifica and Dipper could join in. Three couples would be the absolute cutest, and who knew, maybe Mabel could meet someone cute while she was there. It was a summer of romance and possibilities.

“Hey girls and guys!” She greeted enthusiastically as she ran up to her gal pals in her pink, purple, and blue swimsuit. She hooked her arms around them to give a tight long overdue hug. Candy was looking pretty good in her seafoam green one piece with a blue skirt. Grenda was rocking a yellow with red polka dot two piece and a t-shirt over top. It was one from the Mystery Shack; a Puma shirt. Gideon was in just a pair of baby blue trunks but with his growth-spurt he was carrying his weight well and looked pretty handsome she had to admit. Marius was an absolute Adonis but wore a kind of silly old-timey men’s bathing suit. “Oh my gosh, is it just me or are we the absolute hottest people here?” Mabel asked and grinned.

“GIRL YOU KNOW IT, LET’S STRUT AROUND AND FIND A GOOD SPOT.” Grenda led the way, Marius clinging to her side still absolutely smitten with his love. Gideon and Candy walked hand in hand as he kept glancing her way and smiling; also love-struck. Mabel was the fifth wheel but she held no shame in that title. She didn’t need anyone, she would love to have someone but this summer it was not her main goal. That was to live each day to its fullest.

“Mabel, I hope your brother is doing well. Candy told me he is grounded for some trouble at the sleepover. I regret that I had not been there.” Gideon offered and Mabel was unsure how to answer as she was not quite aware how much he knew about what happened. So she just smiled and nodded lest she get caught in a lie. It was not entirely truthful as he was still pretty torn up about his error but she could also see how anxious he was about his date with Pacifica Northwest. Was it too early to start calling her Pacifica Pines, maybe? Give it a week and she’d see then.

“Oh, Miss Pines, my Liebling was telling me ze most incredible of stories in our text conversation. Is it true that this der kerl.” Marius gestured to Gideon. “Once had a giant mechanical version of himself that your kin leapt off of a cliff to attack?” He asked positively enthralled by the thought it seemed.

“Oh Gideon? Yeah he was a bit obsessed but he is a really cool guy now.” Mabel felt weird having to defend Gideon’s character but it was the truth. Though she wondered how this topic was brought up by Grenda. Gideon seemed to withdraw slightly and looked moodily at the water.

“This spot shall do.” Gleeful said curtly and laid out a towel on one of a trio of chairs covered by the shade of a nearby tree. He took out sunscreen and began to apply it to himself and then Candy when she sat down in front of him. Grenda and Marius did the same and Mabel sat on her own in the spot between the two couples to give them some distance. She listened to a whispered conversation between Grenda and her boyfriend as Mabel did her best to apply the lotion. However she couldn’t get her back and she looked over to the left where Candy was putting it on her arms and legs.

“Oh, could I get some on my back?” Mabel asked and to her chagrin, Gideon was up and gingerly applied it to her back. Awkward but bearable until he let out a gasp.

“OH dear, are you alright?” Gideon asked her, trying to not draw all the attention of others to it. She furrowed her brow before it dawned on her. She had the mark on her back from that mess with Nightmare.

“Yeah it is healing fine. I am sorry, I didn’t mean to gross you out.” Mabel felt embarrassed but did her best to brush it off. She looked over and saw the faint marks of where that barbed wire in the dream had cut up Candy’s legs. It looked like a bunch of bad mosquito bites was all.

“No no it is alright, it looked painful.” Gideon pressed lightly and it started to tingle but not as much as she was used to.

“Let’s get in the water before it gets too full of pee.” Mabel said cheerily, not wanting to keep talking about it. She went up to the edge and dropped like a pencil into the water. She went down to the bottom and looked up at the feet of people just treading water before she kicked off the pool floor and shot up to gasp at the chlorine scented air. It was refreshing in its own way. She looked up at the sun and just let her mind go among the clouds.

However she probably should have moved farther from the edge as when Grenda cannon balled into the water, the splash went fifteen feet in the air and lowered the water by a foot before it all came crashing down. She got a mouthful of pool water and coughed it up, as well as a hair tie she must have swallowed too. Gross. “SORRY MABEL!” Grenda apologized profusely as she swam up next to her. It was all well, and the summer could only get better from here on out.


	16. Growing Pains

Wendy watched the thirteen year old busting his butt around the gift shop stocking things. She kept herself hidden behind the magazine as much as possible so as to not get caught staring. Dipper was not pouting at this amount of labor but hoping to sway his great uncles to lifting his sentence a little sooner. Wendy knew that if Mabel had to wait the full period of punishment then Dipper certainly was lucky with only getting a week to make up for his transgressions. It kind of bummed her out that she had not been around to help with the encounter. Seemed like she was mostly on the sideline so far this summer. Though Micah certainly seemed fine with her not being in danger but that wasn’t her. She put down her magazine and walked over to the kid, adjusting her hat back as she did; he looked pretty good with her old bomber hat she decided.

“Sup Dipper, are you having trouble with those snow globes?” Wendy teased slightly, it was like, her right as his best friend. He looked up with those tired brown eyes and she wondered if he stayed up all night.

“No, the Jackalope ones go between the rabbit and the deer. I know.” Dipper said defensively and she wondered what was eating at him.

“You thinking pretty hard about something? Because I think I see the flaps on this hat being pushed by whatever steam is coming out of your ears.” Wendy tried to smile but it felt disingenuous. “But like, real talk, you okay man?”

“I am worried…” Well duh, that was obvious, but she kept her internal commentary on the inside and let him continue. “What if I mess up?” Dipper put another couple of snow globes on the shelf.

“Well, you know this whole journal thing was a one time thing, probably. The old farts aren’t gonna let you kids get hurt.” Wendy reassured him but was put on her back foot when she saw his confused face.

“We aren’t on the same page. I am talking about this movie date I have.” Ohhhh, snap. Her little Dipper was growing up worrying about girls. Well girls who aren’t her. She grinned and held out her hand for it. “It’s just… a short timeline of what I have to do.” Her eyes went wide at the length of the paper he pulled out of his vest pocket.

“Damn dude…” Wendy uttered and she heard a clearing throat from a severe looking woman with a child. “Oh take a chill pill, he should have heard worse already.” She turned back to Dipper. “You have this thing broken down to seconds. Is this… is this the length of the movie?” Wendy shook her head. “Wow, you are thorough. Contingency plans too if there are different kinds of attacks” That made him blush like crazy. She laughed and nudged him. “Don’t sweat it, you are a weird guy but I think that is what makes you different.”

“You think she’d mind if I went by the list?” Dipper asked sheepishly.

“I think she’d handle it better than I would. But hey, maybe one day you and Pacifica can join Micah and me on a date. We could be you kids’ chaperones.”

“Oh man don’t, I am not ready to think about that. I am not even sure what to call us yet.” Dipper was getting panicky and Wendy tried to think of what to say when she heard a clearing throat again.

“You know, being an asshole doesn’t get you any service quicker.” Wendy vented before turning to see the boss standing there with his arms crossed. Despite being a different shape, ethnicity, and demeanor; Soos somehow really looked like Stan sometime.

“Oh, dude, not cool. You know the rules. And for the D word too, dawg.” He had his “manager” voice on, which was like his normal voice but without any laughing or smiling. Wendy sighed and went over to the swear jar to drop in some money. She was half tempted to start feeding money in and let loose but she honestly was saving up for a dress she kind was into. She heard Soos talking to Dipper. “Hey bro, you can take a break if you want. You look a little pale. Want some snacks from the machine too?” As much as the big guy tried to be boss material; he had a good heart. She took up her position behind the counter to ring up the lady’s purchase.

“Thank you and have a mysterious day.” Wendy said with the fakest smile she could put on. What an absolute c-bomb. Oh great now she was self-censoring in her own head! This place was really being a pain. She watched Dipper continue working on the shelf. She felt protective of him, even though he had a better track record of victories than she did. She took out her phone and shot a text to Micah.

* * *

**Hey jus wanna check up on u**

**Good wbu?**

**Work’s a drag :(**

**Bring flowers or pizza?**

**Flowers AND pizza dude**

**;D**

**Dork**

**Ik but u like it**

**Bit more than like tbh**

** I love you **

**I love yo**

**I lo**

**I**

**Text message**

**Gtg back to work, ttyl**

**See u after <3**

* * *

Wendy had deleted the words before she could hit send and veered. Was it too soon? Probably not, but she was still a little afraid to say it. Just in case things didn’t work out, not that she believed that Micah would mess up. They were freaking amazing, but Wendy was nervous. Was this just another teenage fling of hers or was she ready for something serious and lasting? Why did growing up have to be so hella scary? She suddenly felt a lot closer to Dipper and wondered how much more his brain was overthinking things? No wonder he was losing sleep. She kind of wondered if Pacifica was handling it better, she seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. Plus she certainly could maneuver herself around her parents.


	17. I’m Just A Kid

So all she had to do was tell them it was just a movie night with a friend and that it was going to be supervised. That wasn’t difficult right? She walked into the sitting room of the Northwest’s Nouveau riche Mansion, it rankled her father to no end that he had to subject himself to the post-modern design. He had his study made up to look like the one he had lost from their ancestral home but that was one thing mother had stood up to him about. She preferred the sharp edges and sleek style compared to the rustic grandeur that he had grown up with. Pacifica didn’t really care as long as they left her out of their arguments. Pacifica took a deep breath and spoke up.

“Father, Mother. This weekend I am going to be going out with a friend, not Miss Grendinator. But a boy.” She kept her manners and did not speak over them as her father was lost in the financials and her mother was reading the latest gossip on the internet about pageantry and models who have lost their edge. Boring and petty to put it bluntly. The sound of paper folding clued her in on who'd be the first to speak would be.

“A boy? Is he of some renown or is he…” Preston Northwest did not have to sneer out the rest of that sentence for her to know what kind of boys he believed to be beneath them.

“No, sir. He is not a local. He is visiting like Marius von Fundshauser, for the summer.” Pacifica needed to keep it vague and just hope that they didn’t press her for too much information.

“Oh very well, it is good to have some fresh blue blood in these parts. You have my leave.” Preston deigned and Pacifica turned to leave.

“Like Marius? I would think I’d have heard of someone like that entering our dominion.” Priscilla was sharper than Pacifica had been anticipating tonight. She turned back to face her parents.

“Oh, well he is not as rich as Marius but we are just friends so I did not think it appropriate to speak lowly of him. He is quite popular though.” Pacifica was trying to keep her head up. “I don’t wish to bore you with the details.”

“No, I would love to hear about this boy. Because the only popular boy who I am aware of you being friends with is the Gleeful child.” Preston narrowed his eyes and she met his gaze. “Or that ‘ _ Dipper _ ’ boy. What is this friend’s name?”

“Mason, Mason Stanbel. He’s quite popular among the youth.” Pacifica was panicking but hiding it. Though she felt a bead of sweat run between her shoulder blades that would have given the game away if she shivered from it.

“Pacifica, are you just cobbling together names together?” Priscilla asked; so slightly tipsy, great. Pacifica turned to excuse herself, unable to lie any further. That is when the soft ringing of the bell hit her and she found her feet locked to the floor. Her back straightened as if the level was placed there and she held her hands palm out where they would be open to the switching. She hated herself for still falling into the trappings of her conditioning. They never left a mark on her that could not be healed seamlessly or concealed easily.

“You know it is rude to walk away unexcused and to ignore your mother’s question.” Preston got up sounding deeply disappointed. “We Northwests did not get to where we are by being rude and disrespectful to our betters. Not that there are many who can claim such a title now.” Pacifica focused her mind entirely on just moving her foot forward to walk away. Why had it been easier to disobey when the mansion had been on fire and her fear had been at its near absolute limit? She hadn’t done it for Dipper, she had done it for herself. To tell herself she had the strength to change.

“You mean like McGucket?” Pacifica’s own voice surprised her. “He walks the halls our family owned for generations. He probably even puts his feet on your old desk.” There was such biting venom to her words. “Is he our better, you think?”

“Pacifica Elise Northwest! What do you think you are doing?” Her mother gasped, shocked at the boldness of her words.

“No no, please continue daughter. Clearly this has been festering inside of you, go ahead. Let it out. I had a similar talk with my own father like this.” Preston said coldly, handing her the shovel so to speak to dig her own grave. She faced them both.

“I work for a woman who while slow at times, has more compassion in her pinky than you two have in your whole bodies tenfold. I am not a Northwest to them anymore, I am just Pacifica or ever Paz. And you know what? I am fine with that. You two sit here just simmering about how what our family owned had been stolen from us. But that is not true, you lost it! You tried selling out our own people. You nearly bankrupted us, for what? Profit. You were ready to let our guests and our home burn when the ghost had us cornered. You suggested that we eat our own butler to survive. This family is nothing but a parasite! Once I get the chance to leave this Hellhole, I will take it gladly!” Pacifica was breathing as if she had just performed the most intense match in her life but it was time for the finisher. “Yes, it is Dipper Pines who I AM going to go watch a movie with. And you know what, I kissed him and he kissed me back. I plan on kissing him again when I see him too!” She flashed her perfect teeth in a victorious smile when pain and ringing collided with her across the side of the face and ear. She sank to the floor, dazed eyes wide as she felt a cut on her ear begin to leak down her neck. Holding the bloody weapon; the damn bell, was her father staring down at her with disgust.

“Granted, my dear father used a bottle of 1762 Gautier Cognac, but even I had not had the gall to say half of the things you did.” Preston took out a handkerchief and she reached out to take it but he smacked her hand with the bell, busting a knuckle. He then wiped off the instrument to clean the brass. “Now stand up and apologize.” Preston ordered by ringing the god damn bell. She rose to her feet but her jaw was locked in rage. “Speak now or else you won’t be leaving this house until these and any other bruises heal.” She stared defiantly at him. “Know this daughter; you are to quit your employment, tell your fat ugly imbecile of a friend to piss off, and never speak to any of the Pines family again. Do I have your apology and word, Pacifica?”

“No… You will never have any of those things.” Her blue eyes blazed as she watched him ready his arm for a backhanded swing. However, this wasn’t the tennis court and she wasn’t just a ball to be used. She ducked the blow and hit him below the belt, to hell with fighting fair! The sound he let out was an especially high pitched squeal as he collapsed to his knees, dropping the bell to grab his groin in agony. She slapped him across the face, letting her nails dig into his cheek, before grabbing the brass instrument and pointing it like a sword at her mother who had wobbled towards them. “Stay back.” She snarled the order as she turned her attention back to her father; gripping the handle until her busted knuckle screamed. A vicious and bloodthirsty part of her wanted to bury it into his eye, but another part told her that he was still her father. He had shown kindness and love, even this punishment in his mind was out of love for her. Her whole family was fucked up beyond belief. “I love you both, but do not come after me or my friends.” She backed away and then ran for it.

She was chased by the sound of ringing bells, not realizing until she was a quarter-mile down the road that it came from her own hand. She chucked it into the woods with all of her might and listened to the last faint ring of it as it bounced off of a rock or something. She fell down and sobbed as her chest tightened in shock and horror. She fumbled with her phone as she tried to think who to call. She couldn’t call Grenda as she was out in Portland with Marius at the moment doing shopping and living the high life. She didn’t want to call Dipper or any of the Pines; the brave noble idiot, he’d want to march right up to her father and be a knight in shining armor for her no doubt. Susan might be a good choice but she couldn’t impose on her with such short notice. She needed a neutral party, someone who would go to bat for her but not smother her with comfort. She felt dirty and volatile. She had just attacked her own father. Had fantasized maiming or even killing the man. She did not feel she deserved to be looked at with love or affection. She found the contact and hit dial. The ringing was muted in her ear and she quickly switched to the uninjured side.

“Hello?” The soft drawl was what she needed.

“Gideon, I need help. Can you have your mom or dad come pick me up and take me to your house?” Pacifica fought to keep her voice steady. She heard the sound of bed springs and a voice in the background.

“Pacifica, you don’t sound alright. Do you want Dipper or…” Gideon hesitated.

“Please, I need somewhere to stay for tonight. Don’t tell them, tell Candy not to say anything either.” She held the phone away to wipe at her nose and didn’t catch the first part of his response.

“…-e’ll be on our way. Where are you at?” The sound of his voice changed from the acoustics of him moving down his hall.” A pause and his voice growing distant. “Here, you talk to her while I ask Mama.” Then Candy’s voice filled her ear.

“Pacifica, can you tell me what happened? I swear I will not tell anyone else.” She was so sweet and sincere.

“Not over the phone, but I will tell you.” Pacifica assured her. There was a moment of silence on the other end.

“Okay, do you want to stay on the phone with me and Gideon while we head that way?” Candy asked her softly.

“Yes…” She admitted, tears running down her cheeks as she walked closer to town while on the phone with the young couple. She didn’t see any lights coming from behind her so she wondered if her parents were heeding her demand or just leaving her to fend for herself and see how cold and hungry she could become. The funny part was that they had already done that once, during Weirdmageddon. If she had survived that, she could survive this, right?


	18. I’m Not Your Hero, But That Doesn’t Mean I Wasn’t Brave

Gideon sat in the front seat at Candy’s request as the two girls talked amongst themselves in the back. He glanced over at his mother’s stern face. He was thankful he had talked her out of bringing the baseball bat. He had seen the rage rise up in Florence Gleeful’s face when they had pulled up to the street light where Pacifica had finally decided to stop. He kind of understood where his own temper came from, but hers was far nobler than his. He had been disgusted to see the side of her face swollen and her knuckle busted; not that he had not seen her injured before with her time wrestling. This was different, this was domestic as he saw blood on the tips of her nails on her other hand. He also understood the reasoning behind her wanting to keep things hush from the Pines family. Bless their hearts, but they could turn a bad situation worse. What with Dipper being sweet on Pacifica, he’d kick in the door like a dang fool. Gideon had a good idea of why they had technically left Gravity Falls proper and elected to live on the outskirts, Sheriff Blubs’ jurisdiction grew a little fuzzier in that area and Preston Northwest seemed the type to have friends in the State Police. So if a thirteen year old boy and his family of righteous ne’er-do-wells decided to cause a ruckus. Well it wasn’t like they could bribe their way out with a hearty breakfast at Greasy’s. Gideon also needed to keep in check his own “well-intentions” as he could get some of the boys to make Northwest rue the day he raised a hand to his child in such a manner. Gren “Ghost-Eyes” Grendinator would more than happily take up the cause for his daughter’s best friend.

“Pacifica, do you have any preference for clothes? I have some old nightgowns that might be a bit of a tent or you can have a go at Gideon’s old pajamas.” His mother finally spoke up, having swallowed down her anger in order to be a supportive figure.

“Oh, I don’t mind either. But I would like to shower first, if that is okay?” Pacifica was perfectly mannered, even when she had no reason to hold back. Gideon rested his head against the back of the seat as he held back his comments.

“Of course, Bud is going to be awake still so you can use ours. Candy did you want to call your parents for a ride home?” Florence glanced in the rearview mirror.

“Would it be acceptable if I stay over to keep her company?” Candy asked shyly and Gideon’s heart skipped a couple beats. This would be the first time she’d be at his house overnight. This was already pushing some things but it was an emergency.

“I can take the couch and the girls are more than welcome to my bed, mother.” Gideon said as calmly as he could manage. He was acting a fool for thinking of being anything but a gentleman in Pacifica’s time of need. His mother seemed unsure but deflected to Pacifica’s wants.

“Would you like her to stay with you tonight, Pacifica?” His mother asked, and there was silence save for the engine and the road underneath.

“Yes.” The girl finally admitted. Gideon understood that she was looking for some kind of life preserver. It was worrisome to see the long running “Queen of Gravity Falls” brought down to human level. He wanted to chastise himself for such thoughts, he knew dang well Pacifica was a good person and she had saved his life before.

He turned to look at her in the gap between front seats. Her head was angled down and her wounded hand was held by both of Candy’s. His girlfriend met his eyes and he saw the fear and worry but he gave her a gentle nod of encouragement. They finally reached his house and pulled into the driveway where standing on the front stoop of the Gleeful abode was the tall and broad shape of Bud Gleeful, his balding head shining in the porchlight. Despite the shadows on his face, Gideon could see his father’s jaw tighten once he got a look at Pacifica. The girls went inside and Gideon was stopped by Bud to give him the story he knew. Which honestly was not a whole lot but he could speculate from the evidence he had seen.

“It ain’t right for a man to take his hands to his child like that.” Bud was a caring father, perhaps a bit too forgiving of his progeny’s shortcomings. But he had an interest in helping others in a way, sometimes if only for a later profit. “I have half a mind to… well I can’t remember what but I can’t help but feel like I had a group of buddies who’d handle tough things. Dang bright lights.” His father had a habit of these false memories for some reason. “Anyway, I don’t know how long she’ll feel comfortable here. But we intend to offer it, you hear now?”

“Yes, daddy. Candy is askin’ her folks if she can stay so Pacifica ain’t alone tonight. I already plan on staying on the couch. So, I want you to know you can trust me. This is for her benefit, not mine.” Gideon knew his mother was iffy on it but he wanted to run it by his father in case the man had any objections to raise now.

“I see. I want your word, boy, you will not go into the bedroom at all once it is lights out. I don’t want you to camp out by the door either. We got that clear?” Bud stuck out his hand, a car salesman to the core.

“Yessir, daddy.” Gideon shook his father’s hand and they went inside. Candy was sitting on the couch speaking Korean quickly into her phone. He understood snippets and pieced together others through context clues. It sounded like it was going well. He joined her and took her free hand in his. He listened to her father’s voice on the other side of the call. The man was jovial and quite a blast to be around, he was an immigrant from South Korea while his wife was first or second generation; Gideon wasn’t quite sure, but she was warm and caring. She called him Mandu; basically dumpling, a leftover from when he was stouter but he didn’t mind it.

“Salang haeyo.” Candy said and hung up. She then laid her head on Gideon’s shoulder. “They gave me permission, but I am to bar the door and if you even so much as cast a shadow on the doorframe, I am grounded forever.” Gideon was shocked but he felt her cheek pull back in a grin.

“You little meanie.” He said and nudged her head with his. “I already gave my word to my father not to approach the door after lights out.” He turned and kissed the side of her head. “But you will pop out a little later to say goodnight to me right?” Gideon asked coyly under his breath.

“You think I am a certain kind of girl don’t you.” Candy whispered back. “Of course, if she is okay.” He could feel that something was eating at her.

“Can you tell me what happened?” He didn’t want to hear but he figured it might be good to know what to avoid stepping in.

“It’s… a lot. I’ll save it for later. Promise.” She squeezed his hand and he nodded. They stayed close together until Pacifica came out from her shower. Without makeup on she was still pretty but, well it was clear she did not sleep too well; she was a far way off from the suitcases Dipper carried under his eyes but they were at most a fancy purse. She had opted for the old pajamas and she still swam in it. However she still carried herself like she was the belle of the ball and sat down on the chair perpendicular to the couch. She looked like she was unsure what to do.

“Feel better after your shower, Pacifica?” Gideon asked and got a nod in response. He wondered if she got some more crying out while under the spray of warm water. He decided to make himself useful and got to his feet. “I don’t want arguments, I am certain you are starving. So I’ll see if my mama has something that might be suitable.”

“Thank you Gideon.” Pacifica’s voice was gentle and sincere. It nearly caused him to trip but he looked back and smiled.

“Of course, you’re my friend.” Gideon said proudly and went into the kitchen. He saw his parents sitting at the table and he bit his lip. “We got anything you think might be easy for her to eat?” He leaned against the counter and ran his fingers through his white hair.

“I can heat her up a can of soup in a mug. Bud, you want to take a couple baby aspirin and check out her ear?” Florence asked and his father got up to go to the basket of their daily vitamins and other odds and ends on top of their fridge before walking out. Gideon heard him asking Candy to scoot a cheek for him to sit down and the din of light conversation. He decided to help his mother out by getting out the large coffee mug and a spoon as his mother made some grilled cheese and tomato soup. He walked up behind her and hugged her around the waist.

“I love you, mom.” Gideon told her softly and he saw her look up to keep her eyes dry.

“I love you too, baby.” She answered him. Deeper conversation than that was not really needed at this point. Once she had the food all cooked to perfection he carried it out to Pacifica who was being regaled with stories by his dad.

“And then he came up to me with this poor cat that had an ice cream cone stuck to its head going, ‘the titty tat was hot’.” Bud laughed and it managed to get Pacifica to smile some.

“I am so glad you can find ways to embarrass me while I am being a good host to our guest.” Gideon said haughtily.

“You were an adorable kid, Naekkeo.” Candy said giggling as she looked at him.

“Was? What am I now?” Gideon asked and sat down next to his girlfriend as Pacifica ate. She paused however and looked at them.

“What is Nah…That word you said?” She was genuinely curious it seemed.

“Naekkeo? It means my sweetheart.” Candy explained, her cheeks going pink. Gideon watched as Pacifica’s eyes seemed to flash through several emotions. Candy seemed to catch it too. “If you want something to call someone special, just say jagi.”

“Jagi?” Pacifica repeated slowly, sounding it out. “It sounds nice.”

“It means darling.” Gideon felt proud being able to explain though he got a sour look from Candy who clearly liked to be the smart one of their pairing. Which he knew was the truth of the matter. It was Pacifica’s turn to blush as she busied herself with eating. They spent a little bit chatting before it was time for bed. Gideon got changed into a pair of shorts and tank top as he made his bed on the couch. He rested his eyes until he heard the click of his bedroom door and looked to see who it was but it was Pacifica wandering into the kitchen for a glass of water. However after the third cabinet was opened and shut he whispered where the cups were at. He listened to the running of water and watched her tiptoe back to the bedroom. Just as he felt like he was going to fall asleep he was awoken by the soft touch of someone’s lips to his own.

“Did I wake my sleeping prince?” Candy asked softly and he blushed deeply.

“Yes, I am yours forever now.” Gideon answered and pulled her to lay with him. They didn’t do much more than occasionally kiss and cuddle up with each other. He was not really mature enough for make out sessions yet. Nor did Candy feel like the type of girl who’d allow that to happen without her initiating. This was puppy love, maybe a little more but both wanted it to grow with them.

“Do you ever think what we’ll be like in high school?” Candy asked and played with a lock of his hair.

“Sometimes, but that is like forever isn’t it?” Gideon felt a bit of fear in his chest.

“Two years for me, three for you. Will we even be the same people by then?” Candy sighed softly and Gideon placed his hand on her cheek.

“Am I the same person I was a year ago? I don’t know how different we’ll be. But I don’t want to do it without you. Even if that means we are just… ya know.” He looked down worried.

“Wait, you think that I believe we won’t be together? You absolute dummy. I just mean like, you could be hot. Not just handsome. I could still be a weird girl.” Candy puffed out her cheeks.

“You are beautiful already, Candy Chiu, and you will only grow more gorgeous with each day that passes.” He stole a kiss from her as he felt the heat radiating from her blushing face.

“Geojismal jaeng-i.” She whispered, flustered at him and trying to cast doubt on his words.

“It is the absolute truth. I would not lie to my girlfriend.” Gideon was about to peck her cheek when he heard a creak in the floor. He looked over, thinking they had been caught by his parents but it was Pacifica standing there, she looked sleepless and bleary.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Her voice was brittle and the pair sat up shaking their heads. Candy motioned for her to come over as Gideon fixed his shirt and hair. “I just… I keep thinking about what I did, and what I almost did.” She walked them through her nightmare where she had decided to go through with her wish to hurt her father even more. How it had caused her to run away like she did, but no one would help her. Even Dipper turned his back on her. Candy insisted he would do no such thing. However Gideon was not sure of that, he had tried to kill the older boy and he felt that constant judgement. It was best he kept his mouth shut anyway but he had to speak.

“Pacifica, you are not a bad person for thinking of doing bad things. Defending yourself is not an evil act either. The world is complex and scary. I mean I keep a bat in my room to defend against gnomes and evil books. We got to find a way to live with it, I have Candy and Louisville slugger.” Gideon hoped that he made a decent point but he was pretty sure it was muddled from how tired he was. However Pacifica seemed satisfied and returned to bed. Candy followed her shortly after, but not before one last kiss goodnight. He laid on the couch looking up at the ceiling with his heart nestled between content love and worrisome trepidation. Oh yeah, that was a great formula for dreams.


	19. Don’t Tell Me To Smile

Preston Northwest was a man who did not take slights well, and frankly he had taken more than his share of them this past year. He was still fabulously wealthy, and it’d only take some time to return to being extravagantly wealthy. He didn’t buy his way through Princeton with his good looks, which were marred now by his spoiled daughter’s temper tantrum. He parted his hair on the opposite side where the old scar there served as a reminder of his father’s important lesson on family given to him with the bottom of a bottle of Cognac was slightly visible. How he had hated the man for that after it happened, he still despised him. But he was ten years in the grave and now Preston was the head of the family. His brother was off philandering away his inheritance in Tahiti or some such place. He had not heard from his sister in… close to fourteen years, when she had sent a fruit basket and a stuffed llama for the newborn Pacifica. That daft woman had been written out of the will when she decided to marry some Native American sheriff she had met while working as a veterinary technician in Montana. She said it had been out of love, but he chalked it up to guilt for their family history.

“Preston, are you sure you don’t want to speak with Doctor Haüs? He’s a fantastic plastic surgeon as you can see.” Priscilla hung from the doorway of the lavish bathroom. He wanted to take a sledgehammer to it. It wasn’t his home, it wasn’t the place he grew up running around playing hide and seek with Patrick and Penelope. Where his mother would sit on the side of his bed and tell him that he was going to grow up to be such a strong and smart man.

“It will heal, I am a Northwest and we have the constitution of greater men than any other in this land.” He turned to face her as he could tell she had been hitting the bottles hard. He was not proud to admit that he had taken some precaution and exchanged the good wine with forgeries. He doubted she had the palate anymore to tell the difference.

“Well you know, I think it is actually quite a good look for you. Makes you seem dangerous.” Priscilla stumbled towards him and he stopped her before she messily kissed him. “What’s the matter? Do they still hurt? I cannot believe she would stoop so low as to prevent any siblings from challenging her place in the family.” She tittered, which rankled Preston at how she could joke during a time like this.

“I am not amused with your antics, wife. We have an out of control daughter and what are you doing? Trying to find a solution at the bottom of a bottle?” Preston pushed her away from him and watched as she fell on her rear end, the implants no doubt cushioning her. He walked right by her and into the bedroom. It was a California king, more than enough room to stay away from her. He pulled back the covers and listened to the gentle sobs coming from the bathroom. He hoped she didn’t keep him awake all night.

When his alarm went off at 7:16 in the morning; he had gotten into optimizing his sleep schedule for his forty third birthday, he climbed out of bed and went about his morning routine. He went downstairs to find the woman from Paraguay preparing his breakfast. His eggs were a little runny and he made a note to dock her pay and leave a comment on why. You’d think someone from Bolivia would know how to make a Spanish omelet, didn’t they teach that in Brazilian Culinary School? He then went to his office to make some calls and answer some important emails. It finally dawned on him around ten o’clock that he hadn’t heard Priscilla dragging herself downstairs for mimosas. He paged the housekeeper.

“Have you seen my wife?” Preston asked as he looked over some numbers from his stockbroker when she entered. The timid woman looked worriedly at him, like she had pilfered some of the silverware. “Well speak up damn it.”

“Mister Northwest, your wife left very early this morning. She was going to Portland.” She answered and he nodded.

“Probably some shopping trip no doubt, I expect I will hear about the bill sooner or later.” He chuckled haughtily to himself.

“No, sir, she had suitcases. I think she was talking to a travel agent.” The woman sounded scared for some reason.

“We aren’t taking a trip, not during this crisis.” Preston looked and he did not see any charges to the credit card for travel. He knew she had some pocket money, but he wasn’t sure if it was ten grand or thirty. “No wonder Pacifica is being so brash, she probably worked out a deal with that bitch.” He cursed and went upstairs. He found a note on her side of the bed and quickly read through it.

* * *

_Preston,_

_I can’t keep up this façade anymore. I need some space to think._

_I don’t know if you think about anyone else but yourself and this family name._

_You lord over everyone as if you are better than them._

_I took my swings at you, but it seemed only Pacifica could inflict true damage._

_I regret not being able to tell our daughter that I am sorry and that I love her._

_I hope that we can try to be a family again one day, but knowing you; you’ll do something rash._

_Priscilla_

* * *

That afternoon he had Manuel the handyman go to the Gravity Falls hardware store and bring him back a 10 pound sledge hammer. He spent his evening drinking A.R. Hirsch bourbon straight from the bottle and demolishing that god damn bathroom. He’d show her rash behavior. He felt betrayed and his anger festered as he occasionally sat down to catch his breath and drink while rereading the note. He didn’t need her; the plastic drunk, and soon enough he’d have his daughter back. Pacifica would come crawling back because she was a true Northwest, she had his blood. That is all that mattered in this world was the blood of the Northwest family. He thought of that bratty Pines boy and swung the hammer through the plate glass door of the shower. "You'll get what's coming to you, I'll make you rue the day you stood up to me."


	20. Stop Pressing

Candy smiled at the guy who held the door for the three girls as they entered Greasy’s, though of course Mabel went above and beyond. “Thank you, this fella here is a real gentleman!” She announced to the diner. Wendy shook her head and laughed as she picked out a booth for them. Candy’s eyes scanned the counter looking for a pink uniform and bright blond hair. She wasn’t in sight which was good. However Lazy Susan was already making her way over with that big smile.

“Hiii girls! How are you today?” Her nasally drawl was as strong as ever.

“Susan, did you do something new with your hair?” Mabel immediately asked, and Candy did notice a difference but Mabel was always ready to build up people. It was one of her greatest strengths.

“I suure did. Paz told me about this purple shampoo that really brightens up grey hair. I am on my way to looking like a hundred bucks!” Susan beamed proudly.

“You go get ‘em Suz.” Wendy said before she pulled a gross face as the door opened. Candy craned to look back and saw Toby Determined waddling in but then she saw the reporter’s protégé, Robbie Valentino. “Eugh, why did he have to pick now to come here?”

“Robbie isn’t that bad Wendy, I mean he’s still with Tambry right? Aren’t you friends?” Mabel asked and waved to the acne encrusted teen who to Candy’s surprise threw Mabel a chin thrust nod of acknowledgement and a cocky smile as they took a seat at the counter.

“I know but, he is still kind of a jerk. Took him forever to start calling Micah by their name. He knew them from before.” Wendy frowned and Susan reached over to pat her cheek.

“It’s okay. I don’t really understand it myself, but people need the chance to learn. We are always growing.” All three looked at the older woman with shock at how intelligent that was. “What’s wrong? Do I have a booger hanging out of my nose?” She started to sniffle and the moment passed.

“Let’s just go with some lemonade while we think of what to order.” Candy suggested and the other two nodded. Susan smiled and walked off still sniffling. At this time Pacifica came out of the kitchen and went to Toby and Robbie to get their orders.

“Heya Toby, Valentino. What can I start you off with?” Pacifica sounded tired, she had stayed another night at Gideon’s as she worked out what to do about living arrangements Candy had heard from her boyfriend. Grenda was still out of town for the time being so that wasn’t quite viable. Not to mention the whole keeping the story of her leaving her home under wraps for the time being.

“Oooh, think Susan will let me make a dessert taco out of some pancakes?” Mabel asked Wendy as Candy kept glancing at Pacifica. She had a slight mark on her face and her ear covered with a bandage. It was common knowledge of her team hobby with Grenda so most people would just chalk it up to that.

“Dude, that would be awesome. We should make that one night at the Shack. But I am thinking of a burger.” Wendy said and then gently kicked Candy’s leg. “Should I tell Gideon you are checking out Robbie? Or worse, Toby Determined?” Candy’s face went red.

“I was just checking on Pacifica, she…” Oh shoot don’t tell them. “She looks tired.” That was still not great as it got them looking at the girl closer. What she didn’t expect was Robbie’s question.

“Hey Northwest, who beat you up?” The teen asked bluntly which struck Pacifica as she looked like she was trying to play it off.

“Wow, rude. I am getting your drinks.” Pacifica deflected cooly before her eyes met with Candy’s briefly. This was not good, as Robbie pressed.

“I am just wondering because I know that your BFF is out of town, so you haven’t been practicing. I know it isn’t any of those other dweebs. Also, you are aware that your mother skipped town right?” Robbie had out a spiral notepad and a pen. That was news to Candy. The whole diner had grown quiet.

“What the hell are you doing, stalking me and my family?” Pacifica asked angrily, her cheeks getting dark from embarrassment.

“No, I am writing a story and figured I could get some facts.” Robbie smirked and looked at Toby who was impressed by his assistant judging from his expression.

“Hey Robbie, how about you leave her alone and not butt into her life!” Wendy got up and walked towards her Ex. Candy was feeling sick to her stomach as she knew Pacifica’s side of the story.

“Robbie, why are you ambushing her? That’s not cool!” Mabel spoke up which actually seemed to affect him as he took a step back.

“I just wanted to interview her.” Robbie said defensively and crossed his arms as Wendy got up in his face. “Don’t know why you can’t let her speak for herself. She’s a big girl.”

“I don’t have to answer a damn thing, now get out of here!” Pacifica threw a fork at the teen; hitting him square in the chest. “If my father put you up to this, then tell him to go to hell!” She began to chuck more utensils at Robbie who retreated before she got to the dull steak knives. The silence in the diner was almost oppressive as Pacifica, with perfect stoicism, walked out from behind the counter and started to pick up the scattered silverware. Without any prompting, Mabel Pines was there helping her pick up the mess. Pacifica did not acknowledge nor attempt to stop her, so Wendy and Candy began helping as well while Susan tried to keep things running.

“Who wants some free refills on coffee? Coming right up.” The diner owner offered and went right to work. The four girls worked in silence until Mabel put her hand on Pacifica’s hand.

“Can I ask you something, Pacifica?” The thirteen year old girl spoke with such warmth and kindness to her voice. Candy saw Pacifica’s bottom lip shake as she braced herself. “What’s your favorite food? Dipper wanted me to ask you since he is still grounded until tomorrow.” Candy wasn’t expecting that and neither was Pacifica. She looked at Mabel like she just spoke an incomprehensible language.

“What is my favorite food?” Those blue eyes went wide. “Uhh… Risotto Carnaroli à la Truffe Fraîche du Périgord, Copeaux de Parmesan?” She rattled off in French which left Candy, Mabel, and Wendy completely confused.

“In English, girl.” Wendy said dryly.

“It’s a really fancy dish.” Pacifica said and looked down.

“Well, I don’t think Dipper is going to be able to cook that.” Mabel admitted.

“Wait… he wants to cook me food? For our date?” Pacifica’s face went red as her eyes welled up. “I’ve never had a date before where they’d do that.” She sounded almost breathless. Candy reached over to put her hand on her shoulder. She was a little jealous, Gideon was fantastic but he wasn’t… domestic like that. He was certainly creative and was a wiz at crafts and fashion. But to think Pacifica had a boyfriend who’d try to cook for her. Did she just think of them as a couple already? Was that too presumptuous? Probably not, heck in Mabel’s mind they were probably already married and expecting their first child.

“Dipper is really nervous about you guys’ date night. Trust me, I thought it was the whole dream demon thing but he is as cool as a cucumber.” Wendy said reassuringly. Which seemed to relax Pacifica and made Mabel snort.

“He’s more like a cute-cumber, am I right Paz?” She nudged the blond girl who shook her head blushing.

“I don’t know… and don’t call me Paz.” Pacifica said gently. “Well I mean if he wants to. I do really like fried food as my go to comfort food. So… as long as he doesn’t burn down the Mystery Shack.”

“Yeah, but he can dress up as a hot firefighter and rescue you, Pacifica.” Candy interjected which made the girl let out a fluttery sigh and then turn away to hide how flustered her face got.

“You go Candy, you got her good!” Wendy held up her hand for a high-five that Candy took with relish. It wasn’t very often that she was able to get one from the cool teen. She wanted to savor it as best as she could, at least while things were still relatively light. Candy could not help but wonder what it meant if Pacifica’s mother had left town.


	21. Let The Game Begin

Dipper did not spend his first day free from grounding with any fun summer activities. He was at the supermarket following along Ford as he pushed the shopping cart up and down every aisle. He had thought shopping with his mother was bad, but his Grunkle was comparing ingredient lists on the labels.

“Twenty one percent of daily sodium? In this one can? What has the FDA been doing, napping at their desks?” Ford muttered as Dipper wondered if this was some extra form of punishment for messing up and summoning a demon from the Nightmare Realm. Ford had been correct that he would get some pretty neat scars from the wounds; they had been superficial at most save for the one he had gotten to the shoulder right as the sun was coming up, he didn’t blame Mabel for her overzealous swing. However, Ford neglected to mention that with bad-ass scars came lame-ass stiffness and soreness. If he woke up and had kicked off the covers in his sleep, invariably his right arm became virtually useless until he warmed up enough. He didn’t know why his Grunkles insisted on keeping the AC unit running at night at a whopping 60 degrees, or 15.5 C as Ford would say. No wonder Mabel seemed to be wearing her sweaters to bed.

Finally they got through the shopping trip and Dipper sat at the kitchen table looking hard at the cookbook in front of him with a plump woman on the cover holding up a bucket of fried chicken.  _ Try to Fry: An American Heritage Cookbook _ . How hard could it be? It was just chemistry basically right? Add the right ingredients in the right order at the right time. He was well versed in science classes. He wanted to make tonight the best night possible for Pacifica. He had never had a real date, and lacking any funds he did not think it was going to be possible to take her out somewhere nice. So he had gotten the brilliant idea to make dining in nice. He’d set up the table with some candles, glasses of sparkling grape juice, and high quality plastic placemats. He had even negotiated with Grunkle Stan to be able to use some of Great Grandma Caryn’s good plates. Afterwards they would move into the den and watch the movie together while sharing a bowl of popcorn. It was as easy as could be.

So the smoke alarm went off only like six times, that was good. He had not burned down the kitchen and only needed the extinguisher once. He was sweaty and covered in grease and a few burns that were just fine by him. He put the food back in the oven to keep everything warm and crispy while he got cleaned up and dressed nice, but not overly nice as he didn’t want to raise her expectations too high. He actually even ran a brush through his hair, which hurt like heck as it got stuck in every single tangle. Wearing a hat almost all day every day had done a number on the messy brown mop he called his hair. He then snuck into Stan’s room and used a tiny drop of his good cologne. Sure he smelled a bit like he was running the numbers for the Jersey mafia but it had to be high class enough. He heard a knock at the door and ran to answer it, he practiced his smile a few times before opening the door. “Hey there beautiful.” Only to realize too late it was Micah standing there.

“Thanks for the compliment, but I don’t think you were saving that for me.” They laughed and took it with stride despite Dipper’s face being complete horror at the mistake. “Hey man don’t worry, but maybe dial it back when Pacifica gets here. Also, Wendy is going to be coming. We’re watching you kids tonight. I think I’ll be in charge of your date while Wendy is hanging out with Mabel, Candy, and Gideon.” That made Dipper’s stomach do summersaults. Oh man he hadn’t planned on having an audience.

“Why? What’s going on with Grunkle Stan and Ford?” Dipper cursed himself for not planning if there should be unforeseen circumstances like this. He felt a light touch to his shoulder.

“Wendy convinced them that you didn’t need two grumpy old men hovering over your shoulder. Nor will Wendy be letting the other kids bug you guys either. I’ll just be hanging out, I trust you to be a gentleman, right?” Micah was being calm and level headed, Dipper wished he could be like that. He just had his head running faster than he could handle.

“Yes of course. I mean… Yeah I’m cool. I am a gentleman. Totally.” Dipper rambled on and before he knew the door opened where Wendy came in followed by Candy and Gideon.

“Sup dude, you ran a brush through your hair, awesome.” Wendy’s compliments still had an effect on him as he felt his cheeks darken. Distracting him as Wendy called out the door. “Yo, you better prepare yourself. He actually cleaned himself up.” He was confused until Pacifica walked in. He was not ready yet! Oh no, think quick!

“H-hey, Paz-Pacifica. You look uh nice.” Great, he was flailing and in a downspin. “I like what you did with your hair?” To his credit she did seem touched by his compliment. She had it different from her usual style, keeping her ears covered which she normally didn’t do. Her makeup was different too, not at all like he was used to. But he had brushed his hair so he couldn’t say he wasn’t breaking norms too. Though he felt weird having part of his birthmark visible. He held out his hand to lead her into the dining room when he felt eyes on his back. He huffed and turned around to look at his peers watching from the stairway as Wendy talked to Micah. “Uh Wendy?” He jerked his head towards the others.

“Alright, you were going to teach me how to do a sweater.” Wendy said sternly and motioned them forward. Micah nodded towards the pair and went to the chair in the living room with a stretch and a yawn. They were posting up with some noise cancelling headphones and music he guessed. Dipper started to walk off when he felt a hand shyly slip into his. He stiffened and looked to see Pacifica walk with the grace of royalty.

“What cologne is that? You smell like… well I guess it is nice.” She said with some trepidation. Was she telling him he stunk? Great, he didn’t know. He pulled out her seat for her and took a second to figure out how to push her in without tipping the chair. “Thank you.”

“You are most welcome, and now for the entrée.” Dipper opened the door to the kitchen and yelled in shock. The kitchen was covered with gnomes. He hadn’t seen them in a while and they all… had weird patchy beards. Could gnomes get mange?

“Everything okay?” Pacifica asked, rising and Dipper held up his hand and laughed.

“Yeah, just fine. I’ll be right out.” Dipper then went in the kitchen and looked around a bunch of impatiently waiting gnomes. He looked high and low for their leader, Jeff. “Where are you? Jeff, come on man. I have an important date.” He paused and sniffed at the air. Did he smell singed hair? He looked at the oven and yanked open the door to a face-full of stench and a gasping little man who collapsed onto the floor. “Dude are you alright?”

“Alright boys, I ate my fill, go ahead.” Jeff said exhausted from the heat and… did he say “ate”? Dipper looked at the oven which now had greedy little gnomes were ripping and tearing at the platter he had made.

“No no no!” Dipper yelled and tried to pull the pan away from him but it was still really hot. He dropped it onto the floor and ran to the sink to run his hands under cold water. The door opened and Pacifica stood wide eyed at the chaos. “I can explain!” That was the biggest lie.

“We hadn’t seen you since you got back, and I am so pleased that you had made us a meal, Dipper. I mean, you didn’t even know we were coming. That’s so weird but cool, isn’t it?” Jeff said lethargically as he laid on the floor. “Goes to show how smart you are, Dipper.” The gnome was being sincere, which only irked Dipper more.

“I’ve had a pretty trying week… and I have been looking forward to this date.” Pacifica’s voice was calm but Dipper instinctively wanted to hide, like how an animal was able to sense an oncoming earthquake. The gnomes noticed too and their eyes fell on her as she grabbed for Jeff’s scraggly looking beard and lifted him up by it.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Hey hands off the facial hair! You’re cute enough for Queen material but not cool!” His little legs kicked wildly as the other gnomes began to grow. “Get them both boys!” He ordered and the chaos started.

“Paz duck!” Dipper yelled and threw a pot lid like a discus at a gnome about to leap on her back. She followed it up by wielding Jeff like a whiny and complaining mace against the gnomish horde. Dipper grabbed a pair of tongs and began to clack them in the faces of the gnomes around him who hissed and dodged. He caught one by the nose and sent him sailing into the trash can. “Three points!” He instinctively called out only to get a sour look from Pacifica. “Oh right…”

“I kinda wish I had my golf club!” She said and punted a gnome hard enough to make him throw up rainbows. Dipper knew he’d have to clean that up, otherwise Waddles would eat it. “I wonder if my dad would let me take it if I go back to get my stuff.” Pacifica looked despondent.

“Wait what happened with your dad?” Dipper stopped fighting only to get his ankle bit. “Dude! Having a conversation!”

“Sorry!” The little guy responded before Dipper dropped a pot over his head and banged on it to make it ring.

“Uhh… maybe we can discuss this later… OWWW!” Pacifica yelled as Jeff sunk his teeth into her hand. “Little jerk!” Dipper tried to warn her but it was too late as two of them tackled Pacifica behind the knees and sent her to the floor. She groaned as Dipper ran around the table only to find Jeff holding an electric hand mixer to her head like it was a gun.

“Don’t make a move! Or I swear to Frog I’ll do it!” Jeff screamed manic as his beard was looking even rattier and wild.

“What do you think that’ll do?” Dipper asked smugly and the gnome pressed the trigger for a second, tangling Pacifica’s hair up in the beaters and pulling it tight enough to make her scream. “Whoa whoa, okay hold up!”

“Don’t you dare ruin my hair!” Pacifica cried out.

“Get down Dipper! On your knees! I’ll do you next if you don’t!” Jeff clearly had the situation under control. Dipper got down on his knees and looked around. “We’re gonna take her with us to make sure you play nice. You got that!” Dipper let his shoulders relax as he grabbed a fork. “Put that forking thing down!”

“Dude, I am just going to put it where it needs to go. Start cleaning up.” Dipper looked at the closest outlet and saw Pacifica’s eyes go wide. He winked at her and jammed the tines of the fork into the socket. He briefly wondered, far too late, if this place even had ground fault protection. He felt his arm shoot back as the arc blast came from the outlet. The power for the building died and Dipper heard the sound of a click as Jeff tried to turn on the mixer. A second later there was screaming as the gnomes scattered, some being kicked by Pacifica as she ran over to him.

“You stupid damn idiot! What were you thinking?” He opened his eyes and winced slightly as she hugged him. He looked at his hand and saw two nails were blackened along with a slight burn on his finger.

“That was a trip…” Dipper groaned and sat up.

“Did you make a stupid ass pun?” Pacifica sounded angry before snorting with laughter. She ran her fingers through his hair which seemed to have poofed up from his shock.

“Not intentionally.” He got to his feet as they stumbled out to the dining room. They passed by Micah who was asleep in the chair with their headphones still on. Dipper lit the candles and sat down on the floor with the bottle of sparkling grape juice. He took a swig straight from it and passed it to Pacifica as she sat down next to him. They both were a mess with the beaters still hanging in her hair. Wendy came down and saw them sitting there.

“Whoa, you two having a good time? Dang power must have put a damper on the mood, no movie tonight.” The older girl was squinting in the faint light of the candles and Dipper figured she couldn’t quite make them out.

“Yeah, but it was a blast still.” Pacifica answered. “Isn’t that right Dipper?” She turned and he figured screw it. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back and they didn’t mind the slight “aww” sound Wendy made before she went to the kitchen.

“YO WHAT THE FU-!“ Wendy’s scream was cut off as the kitchen door shut and the two got lost in each other’s embrace and the taste of the grape juice. They heard a tiny scream as another gnome ran passed with a mozzarella stick in both of his tiny fists into the gift shop.


	22. Nice Job Breaking It Hero

The kitchen door crashed back open and Pacifica watched as Wendy ran over to Micah. “Dude! What did you let happen!” She shook her partner until they finally snapped awake.

“W-what?! I didn’t do anything, I never left the chair!” Micah looked at their girlfriend’s enraged face. “Oh… yeah that’s a problem… Are they okay?” They looked over and Dipper raised the bottle of sparkling grape juice. They were both a mess and their hair had seen better days, but that’s what happened when you had a Gnome-fight for a date. Probably, Pacifica didn’t have much experience with the little men but Dipper wasn’t too shook up about it. Which was kind of concerning.

“I’ll show you the problem!” Wendy dragged Micah into the kitchen.

“What the fu-!” The door shut before their curse could finish. That door had impeccable timing she realized. The door opened and the older teens were freaking out. “What are we going to do? I mean… this is not good. You two! Gift shop, explain!” Micah ordered and Dipper got to his feet, helping Pacifica up as they went into the next room, farther from the stairs where three pairs of eyes were peering. Once inside Micah faced Wendy. “Okay, so I had my headphones on and was just catching some sleep. What is your excuse for not hearing World War Three or whatever?”

“Dude, Mabel took out her karaoke machine and was singing some bomb ass tunes while I was making you a sweater… SHIT! I was going to surprise you.” Wendy was freaking out.

“Hey, no swearing Wendy.” Dipper said sagely, his brain still seemed a bit fried. Wendy was not amused as she walked over and grabbed the jar that had gotten pretty full. She set it next to her on a shelf and took out her wallet and dropped a twenty in.

“Listen to me, Dipper. Now is not the fucking time to be cute. I need you to understand that me and Micah need these stupid ass jobs. I like hanging out with you guys, but I am trying to save up for school and also a car. I can’t keep driving my dad’s shitty pickup. I didn’t realize it was so god damn hard to do all of this mother fucking adult stuff. I also got three brothers who will need my help, and I am just not prepared for this shit.” Wendy looked close to tears as she vented. She looked at Micah. “Was that twenty dollars worth?”

“You have enough for eight D’s, four S’s, or two F’s… or one C bomb.” Micah had a calculator app on their phone. Wendy nodded and relaxed herself.

“Sorry for sounding like a complete C-.” Wendy nearly choked as Mabel barged inside. “-ountry road, take me home… That’s the song I was thinking about. Yep.” The teens’ eyes were wide, Pacifica realized she still thought of Mabel as a kid… which wasn’t so far off. They knew better than to go swearing in front of her lest she start slipping it into her vocabulary. As funny as that might have been it would end up causing some heart attacks.

“I heard yelling! What’s going on guy and gals and Micah.” Mabel shot finger guns at the teen who was trying to contain a laughing fit. “I got bored waiting at the stairs so I came… holy schnikes, what happened to you two?!” She pointed at Dipper and Pacifica in shock.

“Uh… Gnomes.” Pacifica offered up weakly, not sure if that was explanation enough.

“Oh, was Jeff there?” Mabel pulled a disgusted face. “I still can’t believe that Norman was a fraud. I think about him sometimes… but oh well. You two look like hot garbage.” The young teen said with all the gentleness of a glove filled with rocks. Pacifica knew it was in jest, but she was reminded painfully how she had treated Mabel. She had hung out with her since but she was worried that Mabel held some grudge because that’d be her move.

“Yeah, he tried to tear Paz’s hair out with a mixer. I uh… popped the breaker to stop him.” Dipper said with chagrin. Pacifica wanted to correct his usage of that damn nickname but at this point it was moot. He kind of earned it.

“Okay we can exchange more details, so the gnomes did that damage. But the kitchen needs fixed and cleaned ASAP.” Wendy clapped her hands. “Dipper, do you think you can fix the fuses and get power back on? The rest of us need to bust our butts.” Dipper sat there in a daze until Pacifica reached over and squeezed his hand which felt oddly cold. He seemed to come back to himself.

“Yeah sure, the things in the thing. Got it.” Dipper nodded and smiled serenely, which compared to the normally sweaty and nervous boy she was used to kinda was freaking her out.

“Dipper, are you alright? You’d panic thinking about getting in trouble, wouldn’t you?” Pacifica asked softly.

“Oh I think I am panicking a lot. I mean my heart feels like it is running really fast and you know the darkness at the edge of my vision is kind of weird.” Dipper still spoke in that casual manner. So he was in a state of shock probably. Pacifica remembered some first aid and put her arms around him, she noticed he felt cold all over. “Your hugs are really nice and warm, Paz.”

“Uhhh Mabel you want to get a blanket for him… I think he is in shock. Should we call an ambulance?” Pacifica looked at the chaperones who didn’t seem to be handling this news well. Wendy walked over to Dipper and took her phone to shine a light. His pupils shrunk and he leaned away but otherwise didn’t fight.

“I am trying to remember, but I don’t think he is in shock. Just… buzzed.” She took Dipper’s hand and looked at the singed fingernails. “Dude you need to stop treating yourself like you are invincible.” Wendy frowned but looked at Pacifica. “Take him with you, carefully. And have him talk you through resetting the breaker. Just keep him talking you know.”

“Sure… I guess.” Pacifica didn’t think that was wise but the Pines and their friends always seemed to play hard and fast with rules and safety. She remembered the fair they had last year. She tried to remember what happened to that chicken she had won. Mabel came running back with like… all of her sweaters.

“Dipper… I have sweaters!” She gasped and sat down with a huff. “Oh come on old girl you still got some gas in the tank…” Was… was she talking to herself like she was a car? Pacifica was not too sure but felt like questioning it would be like opening Pandora’s Box. The two managed to pull off the stained over shirt he was wearing, leading to a gut punch when she saw the still healing mark on his shoulder. Though Mabel’s cheery face dipped somber as well. The idiot had it in his head he was the hero, which… he sometimes did better than people would expect from him. But they got him dressed in a familiar tan one with a Llama on the front. “Oh dang, I thought I had given that one to you.” Mabel pouted.

“It’s fine. Besides, he looks cute in it.” Pacifica said, though he had grown a little bit big for the sweater. She took his hand and with some prodding he guided her to the fuse box. As she went to open it he seemed to come to life and pulled her back.

“Uhh… better test to see if there is a short.” Dipper fiddled around with some tools that she presumed belonged to Soos. He took out a weird box with some wires running out of it. He clicked it on and tapped the box with the ends. “Okay cool, nothing live.”

“Wait could there be another electric thing? You know with the light.” Pacifica was smart but not the most technically proficient. That was like for poor people… technically she was homeless so that included her now.

“Nah that was an arc. This is just a normal shock.” Dipper opened the panel and sat down looking dazed. He had her really worried, but she kind of felt like she could trust Wendy’s judgement that he was just rattled. She grabbed the box labeled fuses and after some more nudging she got him to describe how to fix things and reset it.

“How do you know all of this stuff?” Pacifica asked as she flipped the breaker and then the lights came on. A cheer coming from the kitchen. Dipper just smiled and shrugged.

“I listened to Soos and helped him out sometimes. The guy managed to keep this place in pretty good shape for ten years until we got here.” His face then frowned. “Man we messed up the shack a lot last summer.”

“Hey, don’t blame yourself. Things were wild, maybe this summer will be better?” Pacifica knew that was overly optimistic but don’t blame her for trying. She sat down and rubbed her hands together, feeling the grit and dirt on them. “I hope the summer gets better.”

“What happened with your family?” Dipper’s question was sudden and honestly painful, but she had told him they’d talk about it.

“He hit me when I let loose about how I felt.” She pushed back her hair and showed the bandage on her ear. “He used that stupid bell too. And apparently mom left but she didn’t say anything to me.” Pacifica went to wipe at her eyes but stopped. The soft fabric of the sweater suddenly touched her face.

“I don’t know what that is like… but I can tell you that I am here. I think last summer I would have challenged your father to some kind of duel on principle alone… but man adult shit is wild.” It was so weird hearing him swear, it was like a stuffed animal doing it. A handsome and brave stuffed animal. Damn his endearing attitude.

“I hate you sometimes…” Pacifica’s eyes went wide as she covered her mouth. He flinched back but didn’t leave. “I mean… I hate that you just have answers, even when you don’t know entirely. I thought it was just that journal but… when I was helping Gideon I was constantly thinking… ‘How would Dipper tackle this’ and a lot of the times I just end up tackling things.”

“Oh…” His tone was weird now, like he was walking on eggshells to avoid upsetting her. “I am not that smart, I make mistakes constantly. All the time.” He was back pedaling and she could tell whatever confidence boost saving her had given him was mush now.

“Dipper…” She didn’t know how to mend the wounds she inflicted with her words. “I’m sorry.” It was feeble but it was the best she could do.

“No it is fine… but I should go help clean up. I mean… I am sorry about dinner. Maybe if you want to we could try the movie thing. If it isn’t a dumb idea.” He slowly got to his feet, eyes not meeting her face as he went. She got up quicker and walked after him. He tried to pick up the pace but she wasn’t having it.

“Dipper Pines.” She ran after him and without thinking jumped on him, tackling him to the ground. “Listen to me…” He was staring up scared a little but those big brown eyes finally met her blue ones. She wasn’t sure who made the first move but they were kissing and it was weird and awkward but… she liked it a lot. She liked him a lot. She just hoped he still liked her.

“Found them, y’all.” The southern drawl of Gideon totally blew the moment. “They’ve been in the Mystery Shack, K-I-S-S-I-N-Gee!”

“Gideon Charles Gleeful!” Candy’s voice called out and the little twerp pulled a face. “Don’t be rude!” Dipper sat up and he pressed his head to Pacifica’s shoulder.

“I could use a shower and a nap, how about you?” His face then went almost as red as Pacifica was sure her face was. “Not like at the same time, well the second one maybe if… uhhh.” Dipper threw himself back. “I suck at this.” It was true but she didn’t confirm it out loud. He had self-flagellated enough already.


	23. Child’s Play

Gideon rolled up to the park, quite literally, on his skateboard. He had gotten pretty good at it and was far more comfortable cruising down the sidewalks and around the potholes in the street; Manly Dan had gotten himself a pogostick. He stepped off of it and popped the board up to grab it before stumbling slightly as he still had a little momentum. However he didn’t mind the derisive laughter from some of the other kids; he just committed their faces to memory for simple non-violent revenge later on. So he was still having some trouble walking the good path, so what? No one was perfect. Well besides Candy Chiu, but he was more than a little biased on that topic. He saw Gren Grendinator, or Ghost-Eyes as Gideon knew him, sitting reading on the park bench. He wasn’t sure about his new haircut. It suited him but he looked less Tina Turner and more Cher now.

“Lovely afternoon Ghost-Eyes.” Gideon crooned as he took a seat, propping his board against the bench so it didn’t run off. “What are you reading about?” He looked at the book and he wondered what he was even looking about.

“Oh I wanted to surprise my little girl by learning the language of her boyfriend, since he is a nice foreign boy. Man, I don’t know how they do it. Did you know that before the settlers, the Aboriginal people had around two hundred and fifty languages? All on that one big island!” Ghost-Eyes grinned wide despite his missing teeth. It was adorable but Gideon felt bad for having to correct his friend.

“Gren, you know Marius is from Austria… not Australia, right? He speaks German.” He tried to soften the blow, hoping he didn’t get the man upset. Not because he expected a violent outburst but an emotional one. However he surprised Gideon.

“Aww man… well it is still a great book and really cool. Why does Austria sound familiar? Didn’t we fight a war against them?” Ghost-Eyes asked and Gideon decided to change course on the conversation. Wanting to avoid connotations.

“Have you heard the exciting news about Gravity Falls newest pairing?” Gideon beamed brightly. “It involves a certain person with a tree for a name and the richest family in town… well used to be. McGucket is now the top dog I guess. Wonder what he’s been up to?” He mused out loud.

“Pacifica and Mabel are datin’?” Ghost-Eyes said excitedly.

“No, Dipper is dating her…” Gideon corrected.

“Wait ain’t they siblings?” The former convict was clearly confused.

“No…. ick… that… that is gross and wrong. I mean Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest have gotten cozy. Candy got tired of discussing this with me, but I know my best buddy is always hot for goss.” Gideon nudged the huge man.

“Dang… I was really pullin’ for Mabel and Pacifica. That little girl is one of the sweetest people I met.” He said getting misty-eyed. “I even made up a romantic portmanteau…” Ghost-Eyes sniffled and Gideon pulled out a handkerchief for the big guy who blew his nose like a trumpet.

“There there, maybe in another universe. A better one.” Gideon didn’t hate Dipper and he certainly seemed to have proven his gumption to Miss Northwest, but he wanted to be Gravity Falls’ greatest boyfriend. Not some out-of-towner who only came during the summer. Sure he had the title the rest of the year, who did he have to compete with? Blubs and Durland? Okay they were probably his closest competition. Robbie Valentino? He was still a punk deep down it felt like, he had clearly softened with his relationship to Tambry but… things didn’t just change overnight. He was living proof. He decided to give Robbie a chance to not judge him on his past actions.

“Hey Gleeful, cool skateboard.” Robbie said as he snatched it up and took off on it down the paved path in the park.

“ **Son of a** …” Gideon growled as he watched the hoodie wearing punk rode off. “ **_Valentino I’ll rip your greasy hair off your head and make you eat it!_ ** ” He got up and ran after him before a huge shape shot by him and Gideon watched as Ghost-Eyes charged at the teen like a locomotive. Robbie turned just in time to get tackled to the grass and the riderless board continued into the street and down into the storm drain. Just his luck.

“Ow man! This is assault! I can expose you in the newspaper!” Robbie whined with all the grace of a six year old. Gideon came up just as Ghost-Eyes lifted the teenager by the legs upside-down.

“The Gravity Falls Gossiper? I won’t tell you what we did with that in the clink. But let’s just say if you mixed it with glue, you could make some interesting stuff.” Ghost-Eyes said threateningly, explaining the basics of paper mache to the frightened kid.

“Dude I just was riding the board, I was gonna bring it back! I feel all the blood rushing to my head…” Robbie warned before he was given to gravity to put him back on the dirt. Gideon stood over him, arms folded behind his back.

“Well well well, if it ain't’ the coffee boy for Toby Determined. How goes his Pulitzer?” Gideon said with more menace than he actually felt but he was teed off about his skateboard.

“I don’t know, I just take pictures and write sometimes. It’s just a part time gig until my band takes off. I have been putting ads all over the paper for it.” Robbie said with more aggression than someone who got dropped on their head should have. But he was nothing if overly inflated with unearned machismo.

“Robbie, if you wanted to try out my board, you could have just asked. And I woulda kindly tell you kindly to go take a long walk off of a short cliff.” Gideon pointed his finger in the teen’s face.

“You know you are pretty dumb, if it’s a short cliff I wouldn’t get hurt falling off… I think.” Robbie brushed the hand away. “Besides, your big idiot was the one who lost the board when he tackled me like a maniac!”

“Hey, just because I have been eating a bit more doesn’t make me fat!” Ghost-Eyes growled out. Gideon decided to let that one slide by correction.

“Well I guess you just need to take your scrawny butt down there and get it.” Gideon suggested. “Or I can have Gren here find a way to get you down in the sewer a different way.” As if on cue a toilet flushed in the park restroom and Soos Ramirez walked out fanning the air.

“Dudes, word of advice… don’t make a mega burrito out of all of the items on the menu. I didn’t even know how I survived that.” He then wandered off to…. Well do whatever Soos did in his free time.

“Alright! I’ll go down into the storm drain to get the stupid skateboard!” Robbie cajoled and got up. The three went over and Ghost-Eyes grabbed the manhole cover with one hand and tossed it into the distance. Gideon could have swore he heard someone yelling “I got it, I got it!” before silence. “But if I run into like a mime or something, I am coming back to kick your butt!” Robbie threatened but Ghost-Eyes merely cracked his knuckles.

“See you in a few, Robbie.” Gideon waved and watched the dark haired teen descend into the dark below. Time seemed to run slow as they waited for his return, but no he was just taking his time. An ambulance came and went before the cops came and then went as well. The sun creeping across the sky finally irked Gideon to no end. “How hard is it to find a board you moron!” Gideon screamed down the hole. Only for a scream to echo back.

“ **_HELP ME!_ ** ” It was unmistakably Robbie’s voice. Gideon looked to Ghost-Eyes who shrugged.

“Oh come on, he is probably just playin’ a dumb joke.” He tried to say to his large companion.

“ **_I AM SERIOUSLY NOT JOKING!_ ** ” Robbie’s voice called out again.

“Oh for fudges-sake! Come on Gren, let’s save the twerp.” Gideon swung down onto the ladder before Ghost-Eyes scratched his head.

“Uhhh Gideon, I won’t fit man. My shoulders are too broad.” He explained and slapped his impressive arms.

“Fine, well… text Candy and tell her that her man is off being a hero again.” Gideon started to climb down before coming back up. “Also add X-O-X-O, the face with the three for the mouth, and two heart emojis.” He then went down into the dark. He listened for more cries for help before he followed them deeper. These drains were not terribly big but they seemed very worn down, as if something had been running against it with some force. His eyes adjusted to the dark slightly and he wondered how deep he was. It seemed like this was not a normal storm drainage system, but heck what was normal in Gravity Falls… besides Tad Strange.

“ **_PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!_ ** ” Robbie’s voice was getting closer as Gideon picked up the pace. He eventually emerged into this massive circular room full of trash and junk that had washed down the pipes, but surprisingly very little foliage. He let out a gasp as he saw his skateboard at the base of a leaning mountain of garbage. Success! Oh… and there was Robbie hanging upside down by his feet from… a web of some kind? Oh no.

“Robbie! What is going on down here?” Gideon asked as he ran up to free him.

“I was following the tunnel and then… this thing grabbed me… dude I know I told you if there was a mime I’d kick your butt but just help me out please!” Robbie begged. “I can’t die down here! I still haven’t even told Tambry I love her!” That froze Gideon; who told Candy that he loved her all the time.

“Wait really? Why not?” Gideon asked, feeling a bit huffy. “That girl might be addicted to her phone but she seems pretty alright and she is certainly doing you a favor by dating you. The least you can do is tell her how much she means to you!”

“Not the time man! Give relationship advice when you actually have hair on your-!” Robbie froze and Gideon turned around to look at what it was behind him, but nothing was there. He then got the idea to look up to check for anything. His eyes went wide.

“Is that a…” The giant mottled colored caterpillar like thing screamed and climbed down the wall with surprising agility. He remembered the size changing crystal that Dipper had used and figured this was a result of something similar. Gideon focused on tearing at the substance holding Robbie, realizing it was in fact silk. He finally got him free and the teen fell into the trash pile. “No time to dawdle, we need to get out of here!”

“I am trying to get my head straight, Gleeful!” Robbie said before Gideon decided it wasn’t worth it and grabbed his skateboard. He stepped onto it and went down the sloped surface of the area while waving his hands to catch the creature’s attention.

“Hey bug! Look at me! I get rid of pests like you from my tomater plants!” Gideon sneered as he skated away from where Robbie was at. He saw one of those big fancy Nyarf guns and snatched it up. He started to pop shots off at the beast who was very much interested in chasing Gideon now… so what was the next part of the plan? Crap…

“Gideon?!” Robbie called and poked his head up. “I got an idea!” That was a shocker. “I’ve made my own guitar string before, so I think if I can braid some of this stuff up where we can use it as a rope to topple this trash onto it!” That was… actually brilliant.

“Do it! I’ll keep the big boy distracted!” Gideon called back as he pushed off to gain some more speed as he took some more shots while he glanced over at Robbie to see him working feverishly. Gideon fired his last shot and as he was looking around for more weapons he missed dodging what looked like part of a robot’s head with the word SHAME emblazoned on its visor like eye. Gideon tumbled and scraped up his knee and arm pretty bad. He looked at the approaching caterpillar and stood his ground. Picking up the skateboard as it lunged for him he swung and broke his board across the face of the bug. “ **_Come on you two ton sack of gunk!_ ** ” Gideon screamed in its face.

“Dodge!” Robbie yelled as he was running full tilt with the silk rope around his waist as he ran towards Gideon. The pair moved together as the rope went taut and then pulled out whatever piece was holding up the mountain of trash. The caterpillar lunged for them again but this put it right in the path of the falling mess. The two looked back just in time for the bug to get squished… and just in time to get covered in its guts. The duo then spent several minutes gagging and wiping off the slimy stuff.

“Oh man it’s all in my hair…” Gideon lamented as Robbie was spitting out bits of it that caught him in the mouth mid-cheer. They looked at each other and laughed.

“That was actually really awesome! I mean… I need to write a song about it. How does  _ Big Bug Buster _ sound?” Robbie asked and Gideon gave a nod of approval. “Sorry about your board man, that kind of sucks…”

“Eh it is okay, I can get a new one. But at least you got yourself a cool silk rope.” Gideon said supportively.

“Oh wicked I could use this as a strap for my guitar… or I can clean it up and give it to Tambry as like a belt or something. You think she’d like that?” Robbie asked sincerely and Gideon was surprised but smiled.

“Yeah, I think she would… just don’t tell her where it is from maybe.” He suggested and the pair trekked back through the drainage system to the entrance they had come in. It was early evening and the sun was dropping quickly. Ghost-Eyes was still there and pinched his nose.

“Whoa, what did you two run into down there?” The man recoiled in revulsion. “You smell like Pits did when he went a month without showering.”

“Oh was his nickname because he stunk?” Robbie asked and Gideon tried to motion him not to ask but it was too late.

“No, he uh… well let’s just say he isn’t getting out of jail anytime soon.” Ghost-Eyes answered a little darkly. They went to the park bathroom to wash up and they thankfully smelled just slightly worse than whatever Soos had created. How it was still lingering was horrific in its own right. But once a little cleaner and less disgusting Gideon stopped Robbie.

“Hey, I am sorry I treated you like you are a real jerk. You have your moments but… everyone has their times.” He apologized and Robbie looked down a little ashamed.

“I am the one who should apologize. I still think I can get away with stuff because I am cool, but I do need to grow up some more… and thanks… for saving me or whatever. Don’t brag about it.” Robbie said in his typical brusque way.

“I say we are even, on the saving each other front. Send me a link to your song when you are done with it. Also… tell Tambry you love her. The world needs a bit more of it.” Gideon said and held up his hand to shake but Robbie took his hand and pulled him into what Gideon knew was called a “bro hug”. He had never had that before. Robbie then headed out as Gideon walked over to the sidewalk and sat down next to Ghost-Eyes. “He’s a decent guy… rough around the edges though.”

“So are you still. But you are getting there. I am proud of you Gideon.” The older man said which made Gideon smile. “Also Candy texted back and said that you better not die or else she is dumping you. Then a winking smiley face and three hearts emojis.”

“She is incredible.” Gideon said dreamily and looked up at the beautiful dusky sky.


	24. Hey Brother

Mabel woke up and looked up to see an upside down Dipper standing over her looking really excited. “Mabel you are finally awake!” He said with much more enthusiasm than she was used to.

“Gah!” She rolled and fell off of her bed to the floor. “How long were you standing there for?” Mabel asked as she fought her way out of her blankets.

“I don’t know, like half an hour, I wanted you to be rested up because I need your help today.” Dipper went on to explain, but Mabel wasn’t paying attention. She just was so excited to still be Dipper’s first choice as an adventure partner. They hadn’t quite gotten to do much of that, which was kind of lame but she was happy. “- and so I thought who better than Mabel Pines. What do you say?”

“Hmm I need to check my calen-…. DUH! Yes, of course I want to do whatever it was you were saying.” Mabel ran off to get cleaned up and pull on a sweater with a map theme; it was adventurous! The pair met up downstairs where she knocked back a stiff cup of Mabel-Juice to fuel her for at least like 32 hours. “Bye Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford, we’re off to go do stuff!” Mabel burst out of the door before running back in to give both men hugs as they soberly drank their coffee; she figured they were just waking up.

“Be… be careful you two.” Stan said and gave the top of her head a kiss while Ford smiled that small smile that Mabel knew he saved just for her. Though she was worried about how exhausted he seemed, like Dipper; the man didn’t know when to quit. This was adult stuff and while Dipper was chomping at the bit to tackle it, Mabel was content to enjoy these last vestiges of childhood.

“I promise, like maybe a quart of blood loss, minimum.” She crossed her heart and the twins went out into the woods where Mabel decided to actually listen to what Dipper wanted to do. “So who are we going to see?” She asked sweetly as she skipped ahead slightly.

“I found out where Steve lives.” Dipper explained exasperated, dang it she should have listened earlier.

“Oh cool! I remember, Steve. Yeah great guy. Cute too.” Mabel pictured some tall red headed hunk. That is what a  _ Steve _ looked like, right? Or did he have black hair? Ooh, dusky eyes too. She was lost in thought until Dipper nudged her. “I am paying attention!” She put her hands on her hips and looked at the gorge in front of them. “Uhhh…”

“Your grappling hook, I don’t know how to work it. And I don’t know a quicker way across.” Dipper rolled his eyes which made Mabel frown. Oh no, he had come to her for help and here she was goofing off. Mabel whipped out the first gift Stan had given her and pointed it towards a tree on the other side to hook on.

“Let’s go Dipper!” Trying to make up for her error she grabbed him suddenly and pulled them across with the grapple. However Dipper landed as graceful as ever, which is to say his sweaty palm slipped out of hers and he tumbled in the dirt. “Oh no! Are you okay? How is your shoulder? Your head?” She asked; concerned deeply with his well being.

“Yeah I am fine, what’s going on Mabel? You aren’t usually this bothered.” Dipper brushed himself off.

“Oh just looking after my bro-bro.” She beamed and went to slap his shoulder but stopped herself. She caught his inquisitive look and she turned away. She just felt bad that he was the one who got hurt on her behalf so much. The worst she had was during the whole dream world thing but no one escaped unscathed. That was nuts. How could Dipper trust that she had his back when he kept getting beaten up? It wasn’t fair.

“Okay so from what I’ve been able to gather, in this part of the valley no one likes to go here. Not Manly Dan, the Manotaurs, or any other creatures. So I am thinking that Steve likes it quiet.” Dipper posited out loud, Mabel still didn’t know who Steve was, it sounded familiar but couldn’t recall. Was he a friend of Grunkle Ford? “So my plan is we just poke our heads around and if we get him upset… we run.”

“Dipper that doesn’t sound like much of a plan. Besides what is Steve even going to do to us?” Mabel laughed. “He sounds like a dweeb.” She wanted to improve his mood. “HEY STEVE, I HEARD YOU ARE ANTISOCIAL! THAT IS REALLY BORING AND YOU NEED TO OPEN UP TO PEOPLE!”

“Mabel!” Dipper whispered loudly at her. “Steve threw full size deer at Ford when he tried shouting at him.” Mabel blinked and tried to think about the size of a deer when Dipper tackled her to the ground. A half-second later a rock the size of Soos smashed through the trunk of a tree before pinging off making more destruction.

“Steve’s the giant… oh no I forgot!” Mabel remembered laughing when she read that passage about how dumb the author had been, only now did it not seem so funny that it happened to Grunkle Ford and was happening to them.

“I explained all this earlier!” Dipper shouted and got up. “Where was your head at?”

“I’m sorry, I just got excited that you wanted me to do something with you.” She pouted and slapped her hand to her forehead. “You deserve a better sister…”

“No, you are my sister and that’s how it is.” Dipper looked at her and her view of him became distorted by tears in her eyes.

“But you always have to rescue me or save me from getting hurt. What if you had gotten hurt?” Mabel hated feeling like the bad twin, not that she really ever thought of Dipper as that.

“You’ve saved me plenty of times, and don’t worry about that. I am fine.” Dipper pulled her to her feet. “Now let’s try to find him again. I think that was a warning shot.”

“Okay, and I promise to pay attention.” She saluted and they pushed on through the woods in the direction the rock came. Mabel still looked at him thinking that despite his words that he still blamed her for his shoulder. The quiet groaning as he got up in the morning and him starting to take some medicine to help with pain. She wondered how bad it was for him. They came upon what seemed like a road but Dipper’s eyes went wide.

“This is a path Steve made, just by walking around.” He took out his journal and started to make notes. She was jealous of how smart he was sometimes. She walked around and looked up at the trees. IT was kind of spooky how there were no birds singing or any other noises besides Dipper writing notes and the wind blowing the tree tops back and forth. Wait… The clouds were almost dead still and she didn’t feel a breeze in this clearing.

“Uh… Dipper… I think Steve is around.” She nudged him and whispered low.

“Mabel shh, I am almost done.” He brushed her off and she had the feeling of being watched.

“No seriously, he is out here.” Her big brown eyes tried to look for any sign of the giant. Dipper finished and then without thinking it snapped the journal shut. The sound echoed along their path. Followed by the ground shifting as something moved with surprising stealth. Dipper looked at her wide eyed when she saw a flash of movement behind him. A giant hand with skin like bark swinging. She shoved Dipper to knock him on his back as she dived back. The hand passed over her face like a rushing train. He swatted at us like flies, she thought. “Run!” She ordered, figuring Dipper’s “plan” was the right one. They went back the way they came, making all sorts of noise as they tried to escape the silent but fast moving giant behind them. Mabel’s heart was beating out of her chest when they saw the gorge they had crossed.

“Mabel get ready with the grappling hook!” Dipper called to her and she pulled it out of her sweater. She took aim once out the trees and launched it into a tree on the other side.

“Come on Dipper!” She called but once again the hand came, this time it was ready to scoop.

“Go ahead Mabel! Get out of here!” Dipper ordered but she wasn’t going to let him be grabbed. She tucked the handle of the hook through his belt and hit the grapple button as she ran up and punched the palm of the hand that came at her like a wall.

“LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE! HE CAN’T GET HURT!” She screamed at the top of her lungs as her fist just ineffectually bounced off of the bark like skin. Oh right she didn’t have mega fists. The hand scooped her up as Dipper flew across the gap to safety. She saw the outline of the giant against the sun; Steve was massive and looked so monstrous with what looked like wings behind his head; but he still seemed so quiet. She glanced back and knew with her greater height she could easily jump the gorge. So she ran and leaped. However she didn’t account for how high up she had gone as she careened down toward the trees. They would probably bust her head open, but another giant hand came up to catch her. Unfortunately she had gained too much velocity so she landed badly, her left arm under her. There was a slight crunch and pain shot up her whole arm. She gasped trying to get her breath as she rolled onto her back. Every movement made her arm react like someone was pumping hot glue through the bone.

“MABEL!” Dipper called out to her. “LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!”

“ _ quiet please…”  _ A whispery voice spoke that still seemed to hold such power. Mabel looked and saw Steve’s head more clearly, he wasn’t handsome and his face was covered in a bushy green beard. He looked like a tree with eyes and sticking out from the sides; which she had thought were wings but instead were humongous ears! “ _ why do you people make so much noise? it hurts my head…”  _ He explained, his mouth hidden behind the foliage.

“Sorry… I… I broke something I think.” Mabel whimpered and laid her head back.

“ _ i know, i am sorry, i tried to catch you before that happened… why did you jump?”  _ Steve asked as he lowered her to the side with Dipper.

“I was scared you would hurt us… more him.” Mabel looked as Dipper climbed up on the hand and looked her over.

“Mabel, we need to get you to the hospital. Steve can you take us?” Dipper begged but the giant head shook side to side silently.

“ _ no, too loud in town… i can’t take the noise. your shack is bad enough, that one man’s car backfired a lot, so i smashed it. tell him that it was a bad day.”  _ Steve seemed pretty chill, and Mabel figured his violent outbursts were from the loud noises. She felt kind of bad screaming.

“Can you take us to the shack at least? We’ll keep people from bugging you.” Mabel offered weakly, trying to not cry from the pain in her arm but tears still spilled out of the corner of her eyes.

“ _yes, i can do that. i really hope it heals quickly for you mabel.”_ Steve said and took them silently towards the shack as Dipper whispered questions and quietly wrote answers. He let them off and Mabel gave the big wooden thumb a one armed hug. Steve then disappeared back into the woods silently as Dipper helped her inside. Stan was sitting in the chair in front of the TV looking half-awake but he came too as he saw Mabel approach with Dipper holding her and her nursing her arm.

“I told you  **not** to get hurt.” Stan said worriedly but Mabel did her best smile, though pained.

“I promised no blood loss.” She corrected him. Stan was not amused as they took a trip to the hospital for her to get checked over and a cast. She was excited for the chance to decorate it but was sad that her sweater sleeves would need to be loosened on the left side.

Stan had a tense conversation over the phone but they weren’t asking her to get on a bus home right away. Dipper was on now, probably taking the brunt of the lashing for not keeping her safe. How would they feel if she told him how often she had let Dipper get hurt? “You kids are going to be the death of me.” Grunkle Stan confessed as he sat in her emergency room. They were waiting on the result of the x-ray to figure out how bad it was. Honestly after the injection she got she felt pretty alright.

“I am sorry… I just didn’t want Dipper to get hurt cause of me again…” She admitted tiredly. “He has to be mad at me because… the Nightmare thing, I was just supposed to hit it… and I swung too hard. Dipper is in a lot of pain because of my mess up.” Mabel sniffled as she tried to not jostle the splint too much.

“Wait… you think he is hurting because of that scratch? It is a little bad but no way is he hurting from it. Trust me I have experience. The little squirt is having a growth spurt.” Stan explained. “And ‘sides, he doesn’t blame you. Accidents happen, and carrying around the guilt for no reason doesn’t do any good.”

“But… but I hurt him.” Mabel was confused and her eyelids felt super heavy. “You sure he doesn’t hate me?”

“No, he loves you and if I were him… well I wouldn’t blame you either.” She watched as her Grunkle reached behind him and scratched his right shoulder idly. She realized that he was talking about that fight with his brother he had had before the portal incident thirty one years ago. Dipper probably was thinking he had done something like that by summoning that thing.

“Thank you Grunkle Stan… Can you wake me up when Dipper gets back?” Mabel closed her eyes. “I just want to say I love him.”

“I love you too, sis.” Dipper said and she felt him squeeze her good hand. It was a pretty good adventure today.


	25. Down To Party

Stan okayed Soos’s request for a party like they had done last summer; the first one not the post-Gideon reopening celebration. Wendy felt bad that she hadn’t been around for the whole Zombie business. That sounded like a kick-ass time, once you got around the smell of death and rotten flesh. She hadn’t missed the cleanup duty afterwards. She could still feel the long scabby fingers. However, she was nervous as hell. She had finally saved up enough for that dress but was so nervous of how she’d look. So she enlisted the help of the only girl she trusted and she was still engrossed in her damn phone.

“Tambry, can you please stop texting your boyfriend and tell me if this looks good?” Wendy complained and the scene-kid glanced up for a second before shrugging.

“You look fine, Wendy. And ‘sides I am texting my mom not Robbie; he’s busy getting ready. Can you believe Determined is having him covering the party? Like this is some high-class event. L-O-L.” Tambry’s monotone voice never fluctuated a bit. Wendy wondered if she was part robot or whatever. Curious, she looked out the door of her friend’s room to see Tambry’s mom sitting at the kitchen bar typing away on her phone as well. Like mother, like daughter apparently. That caused a slight ache in her chest at the thought. Wendy wondered what her own mom would do to help her get ready.

“Yeah, though I have to admit Robbie is getting to be a pretty good photographer.” Wendy rarely had any great things to say about her ex, she supported her friend’s happiness but Robbie still was such a pain in her eyes. She looked in the mirror; the dress was a deep green satin strapless. She had seen it in the window of a boutique one day while hanging out downtown. She didn’t know why but it just called to her. The price tag was steep but manageable with some smart finances. She had even splurged and got a nice strapless bra to go with it; she felt like such a grown-up.

“Wendy, you have no idea. I even did some modelling pictures for him.” Tambry said proudly before frowning. “No not like that, just dressed a little nicer and we went to the lake. I think I might actually use them in the Year Book.”

“Oh man, I don’t know if I am going to do that. I mean we’re only sophomores, I mean juniors. Man eleventh grade. Not quite time for the senior spread yet.” Wendy also didn’t know if she could budget that kind of money. Her dad busted his butt all day long working to provide for them. She felt the drive to do the same. But she also wanted to treat herself, hence the dress. “God damn it, I don’t even know how I should do my hair.” Wendy walked over and plopped herself on the bed. From outside the room Tambry’s mother shouted.

“Wendy, I’ll not warn you again. No blasphemy!” Wendy rolled her eyes to Tambry who did the same thing.

“Yes, ma’am. I did not mean for it to come out.” Wendy called back, hardly trying to sound sincere.

“I blame that rotten old man you work for. He’s a bad influence on this town and the youths.” The older woman opined loudly and vehemently. Wendy mocked her slightly since they were out of sight.

“Tambry, any clue how I should style?” She nudged her friend’s leg.

“Cut it down and dye it.” Tambry said flatly before smirking slightly.

“No, I like my hair long. So does Micah.” The name made her stomach tighten into a ball of nerves. She had decided to tell them outright that she loved them tonight. She had the workings of a plan on when to do it, oh god she had hung around Dipper too long.

“Well I don’t know how to handle long hair.” Tambry admitted and Wendy nodded. Who did she know that had long hair? Mabel did but she was not one for being too well done up. Candy? She just kept it brushed like Wendy did and she had never seen it styled. Wendy then thought of the blond beauty queen, Pacifica would probably come up with some ideas. But should she invite her here or go see her at Lazy Susan’s? The older woman had taken the teen in while she worked up the nerve to deal with that asshole dad of hers. Preston Northwest had become a reclusive figure in Gravity Falls, few people had seen him outside of New Northwest Mansion.

“I think I know a person, but I’ll go over there. See you tonight at the party?” Wendy asked and Tambry nodded. She wondered what would happen if she lost her phone? Probably pull a spare one out; it seemed the most likely answer. Wendy changed into her normal clothes, taking care to not wrinkle the dress. She got in her truck and drove the short ways towards the older part of town where Lazy Susan lived, Wendy had dropped Pacifica off a couple of times when she came over to see Dipper and check on Mabel after her broken arm. The kids seemed kind of hush about where and what happened. It was a little weird, but she figured it was with good reason. She pulled up to the small home, hearing the choir of cats meowing at her arrival. Wendy wasn’t overly fond of the little demons; give her a dog any day of the week.

“Ohhh hiii Wendy!” Susan greeted her through the screen door. “Also Sandy, Donald, Mr. M-.” Wendy cleared her throat.

“Hey I was wanting to know if Pacifica is here right now.” She said as nicely as she could without telling the crazy woman to not go through all… however many cats she had. To her surprise Pacifica came rushing out, slipping by Susan.

“Oh Wendy, thanks for picking me up. I didn’t mean to run late. Let’s get going!” Pacifica said, smiling before mouthing “Let’s Go” to her. “I am sorry I didn’t mean to forget to tell you Susan. Thank you, love you, bye!” The blond teen had a bag with her and she went into the truck quickly. Wendy didn’t need much convincing and waved at Susan before getting back in her truck and pulling out as the older woman waved happily.

“So…” Wendy started to ask when Pacifica let out a groan.

“I adore her… but I need a place to stay. Is it possible…” The poor girl asked gingerly when Wendy shook her head.

“No, not because you can’t. It’d be a tight fit but it is possible, but I don’t want to subject you to the joys of Baked Beans Surprise. It’s as bad as you can imagine.” Like a choir of bullfrogs, Wendy thought dryly.

“Ew… gross. So what’s going on? Is Dipper and Mabel okay? I know it is not Grenda, she’s been updating me with her outfit for tonight.” Pacifica rambled and the older teen smirked.

“Actually I needed some help with a girly thing. How do you feel about tangoing with this red menace?” Wendy pointed her finger at her hair.

“I mean, wouldn’t your mo-… oh crap I am sorry. I had my mom constantly helping when I was doing pageants.” Pacifica winced again and Wendy knew she thought she was bragging.

“Don’t sweat it, I mean it happened years ago. I know how to do pigtail but I doubt Micah will find that very attractive. Might weird them out more than it would me.” She tried to lighten the mood. “But I want to have my princess moment. Just one. This is more for me than anyone else.”

“Oh I am sure you’d hold Dipper’s attention with that kind of display.” Pacifica sniped and Wendy slammed on the brake. She took a deep breath.

“Look, I know we aren’t  _ friends _ but I am not going to steal him from you.” Wendy shot Pacifica a look; who at least had the decency to look ashamed. “Candy doesn’t worry about Mabel and Gideon. And that went WAY farther than Dipper and I.”

“I know but… you have something I don’t…” Pacifica huffed. It took Wendy a second before she threw her head back in a cackle.

“Oh shit… really? You are still a kid, dude. It’ll happen and then you’ll spend a bit wishing that it hadn’t.” The older teen wiped her eyes laughing still until the horn behind her alerted her that she was stopped in the middle of downtown. She pulled off to the side and parked.

“It’s not that funny.” Pacifica’s face was red with anger and embarrassment.

“Dipper isn’t that kind of guy, I don’t think he even is at that age yet… but I don’t know; my younger brother doesn’t really talk about it to me. Tell me, where does he first look when he sees you?” Wendy turned to face the younger teen.

“He… he always meets my eyes.” Pacifica admitted, sounding shy.

“Same with me. That’s who he is, maybe he’s taken glances elsewhere but who the hell cares. How many boyfriends have you had, Paz?”

“What is this, an interrogation? And it is Pacifica!” There was that haughty tone again.

“Nah, you are free to go if you don’t want to stay. But I just want us to be squared and I do want your help with looking nice for Micah. If anyone else looks at me, I don’t give a damn.” Wendy extended her hand. “We cool?”

“Ugh, whatever. Yeah we are.” Pacifica returned the gesture. Wendy was glad as they headed for the one place that was likely to have the most supplies, as well as someone who was obsessed with overwrought romance moments. Also where Pacifica’s boyfriend was probably getting stuck hanging up decorations.

The Mystery Shack was bustling with far more people than Wendy would have expected until she saw Grenda’s dad walking around with a stout white haired young man. “Sup Gideon.” Wendy called and the young man walked over and opened the door for Pacifica.

“Welcome welcome. Ain’t this just grand looking. We’re making this into a real event, not that shyster’s cobbled together mess last year. I wasn’t invited of course but Candy has filled me in on the details. Will the reigning Party Crown holder be attending?” The young man looked at Pacifica expectantly.

“I mean… I guess. I don’t have the crown anymore, I think I tossed it.” She sounded a little shocked by her old self.

“No worries, Miss Pines is constructing a new one. But I also need to find out if you are going to be helping out with the decorating. See I am acting as an event organizer. I managed to convince Soos to hire my boys to do the heavy lifting. These fellas love crafts. Getting them forty bucks a pop, as well as convinced Stan to let them attend for a discount as well. Figure he’ll like that he can still charge them for snacks and drinks. But if you are helping, I am afraid I’ll have to have you sign over ten percent of your earnings for my guarantee of your working.” Gideon sounded smart, and a little slimy. Dude was a miniature Stan in some ways.

“No, we’re here to get beautified.” Wendy looked around for any sign of Micah and opened the bag with her dress in it to the two standing there.

“Oh bless my heart, you are going to be simply stunning. A shame that Candy is already wearing a green ensemble.” He said with a touch of smugness, Wendy leaned in.

“Gideon, you’ve lost some more weight. I think I can punt you even farther.” She said casually, his pudgy face went even whiter somehow.

“Oh my, look at the time… need to check on the bubble machine.” He backpedaled and hurried off. He was an alright kid, just got a little big for his britches.

“It is a really nice dress.” Pacifica said musing. “From the boutique not far from the arcade?”

“Yeah, I have been saving up for it a while. It feels good to have nicer things once in a while.” Wendy realized how that might sound. “But nothing wrong with having to rough it. I have done plenty of that.” Pacifica didn’t respond and the pair entered through the gift shop where Stan was writing in a ledger as he counted out crisp looking bills. He looked up at her and she wondered if he was sleeping okay as his eyes had a slightly bloodshot look to them. “What’s up, Mr. Pines?” She cordially greeted him.

“Blood pressure mostly, if you are going to work with Gideon, at least tell him to not mess with my home too much. I got enough problems with dweebus doing whatever downstairs.” Stan then paused as if waiting for Ford to appear and rebuke his comment. “Anyways, what’s in the bag? Money I hope.”

“Something I spent money on; it’s a secret. Have you seen Micah?” Wendy asked, not wanting to get surprised by them suddenly.

“Is it something nice at least?” He inquired, to which she nodded in response. “And last I saw Micah was doing something with Soos. Lights or whatever for his DJ set. You know where it was last year.” Stan What about you, Northwest? Are you working or just taking up space?” Stan’s gruff tone was most joking… hopefully. However the young teen was no slouch in this game it seemed.

“Taking up less space than you, and besides I work for someone who cares more about her employees.” Pacifica turned up her nose and walked into the hallway. Wendy caught a slight smirk on Stan’s face.

“Geez, Dipper’s going to be chewed up by that gal.” He laughed and then groaned as he looked at the ledger. “Six hundred dollars, just for some work. This party better bring in loads of green.” Wendy threw him the peace sign as she caught up with Pacifica. The museum had been emptied of its displays for room to have the party. Up on a, slightly less rickety stage than last time, was an unlikely trio of Soos, Micah, and the spitting image of the man she just left.

“Now if I did my calculations right… this shouldn’t burn a hole through the roof.” Ford explained as he connected two plugs together with thick rubber gloves. A low thrumming sound filled the air as twin beams of light shot straight up to the ceiling, and fortunately did not set fire to anything. Behind the keyboard and turntables was a weird triangle shape set on top of some speakers that shot out solid lasers as a circle in the middle flashed rainbow.

“Dude this is so cool, why did your portal thingy even have this light show?” Soos asked as he waved his hand through the beams. “Heh heh, kind of stings.”

“I could go into the science behind it, but it truly is, as the kids say on the World Wide Web,  _ swag _ .” Oh no, Wendy felt herself die a little inside. “Also that is an interesting side effect, let me see.” Ford went off to study Soos’ reaction to the lasers. Micah was left shaking their head until they saw Wendy waving and beamed brightly. They came over and hugged her, sharing a quick kiss.

“Enjoying the science lesson?” Wendy asked and Micah nodded.

“I mean, I would want to hang out with the guy, if I knew half of what he talked about meant.” The pair held hands while Micah looked at the bag she was holding. “So you want to hang out before the party?” They asked and smiled.

“We’ve got something in mind. Wendy is going to help me surprise Dipper. But first, let me find him while you two talk.” Pacifica said with a slight smirk as she took the bag with the dress; Wendy rolled her eyes.

“That girl is something else. But yeah, we are going to be busy for a bit but I’ll see you at the party. I have something I want to tell you.” Wendy blushed as she felt those fight or flight juices pumping in her brain. Was it such a scary thing to say those three words? Yeah of course.

“Hey Wendy, I have something to tell you too.” Micah looked seriously into her eyes. Her breath seemed to freeze in her lungs. “Your boot is untied.” Her partner said seriously and pointed. Wendy didn’t even think about it and stupidly looked down, only to get her nose flicked jokingly. Wendy covered her face in embarrassment at such a dumb joke.

“I ought to kick your as-… butt. Not cool.” She tried to sound angry despite her grin. Micah just cut through all of her walls of coolness.  _ She _ knew she was a dork deep down, but she tried to hide it. “I’ll get you back, just you wait.”

“Mhm, I bet you will, best of luck on helping the Northwest girl.” Micah said and went to return with the others. They shared one more look before Wendy went upstairs to get ready for the big reveal.


	26. I’ll Take You To The Dark Side

Pacifica was no professional, she had been the one in the chair when it was fussed with for hours. Of course she needed to sit ramrod straight; a Northwest didn’t slouch. Apparently Corduroy’s did , though. She reached over and plucked a bobby-pin from Waddles’ mouth and made sure Wendy’s hair was laying right before she took a step back to admire her work. It wasn’t bad for an hour and only the barest essentials of hairstyling. Mabel was propped up on pillows watching the spectacle as Grenda and Candy helped with the make-up choices. To think that she had been handed a rock and had sculpted something quite pretty. Okay that was more than a little petty; Wendy was an alright looking girl naturally.

“Well don’t leave me hanging, how do I look? Mirror me.” Wendy joked and despite the time and effort it shattered the illusion of a high class socialite. She was always going to be that rough and tumble lumber gal. What about herself? Was Pacifica just playing at being a poor person? She could go back home at any time, but it was just sheer will that she refused to do so. She had seen the anger in her father’s eyes. Perhaps she should extend an olive branch enough to get her belongings and arrange for her to stay somewhere where she wasn’t living on someone else’s dime.

“Wendy you are gonna knock ‘em dead.” Mabel said and Pacifica put on her smile.

“YEAH, CRUSH THEIR SKULLS WITH YOUR HOTNESS!” Grenda punched the air and Candy let out a whoop.

“Thanks guys, I appreciate the help. But I don’t want to spoil this surprise. Candy can you go check on the status? I want to be ready to go once the music starts.” Wendy clearly was nervous and it was so weird seeing the usually unflappable cool girl sweat. Pacifica walked up and took her hands.

“Take a deep breath, you are going out there to impress just one person. I used to impress a panel of judges. You’ll do great.” She looked into the girl’s green eyes and Wendy nodded.

“Yeah, I mean this is more for me. Just to say I did it.” The older teen explained, more to herself than Pacifica it seemed. Pacifica walked over and sat down on the bed with Mabel, she offered the girl a quick smile.

“What’s on your mind, sis?” Mabel asked and sat forward. Pacifica saw her signature on the cast in lilac, close but not extremely close to where Dipper’s was. It was purely coincidence. But the boy was driving her nuts, he seemed distracted today. Like there was some mystery going on but he said he didn’t have enough to share a concrete theory.

“Your brother…” Pacifica paused for Mabel’s squee of excitement. “… is being weird. Like something super weird.”

“Oh, might be a clone.” Mabel said so casually and so matter of factly that Pacifica was left flatfooted as she waited for an explanation, but Mabel wasn’t giving her one.

“What was that?”

“Oh last year he made some paper clones from the copy machine, some of them survived. I read about it in the journal.” Okay this place was too weird, it was like the time she heard Grenda and Candy mention switching bodies because of a rug.

“I’m going to get something to drink. You need something?” Pacifica decided the best action was to ignore it outright.

“I got a bottle of water, Stan says no Mabel-Juice. Which is seriously lame. But if you see my Bro-Bro, tell him to brush his teeth. Because his sister knows he’s going to be making out tonight.” The young teen snorted with laughter and Pacifica showed her a very unladylike gesture, which Wendy caught and gave a low whoop of approval at the vulgarity.

“Mabel you are one of the grossest people I know, how are you alright thinking about that?” She got up and went downstairs, passing by Candy and Grenda who had news.

“DIPPER MANAGED TO LURE SEV’RAL TIMEZ FROM THE WOODS TO DO A PERFORMANCE LATER ON, STAN’S MAD THAT HE HAD TO USE A STEAK.” Grenda explained and went up to pump up Mabel. She shook her head and grinned. She had been a fan of them… until she saw them acting like wild animals during Weirdmageddon. That was a real awakening for her. However she knew Dipper had at least been asked or took it upon himself to find some extra entertainment. She went hunting for him and found him in the bathroom attending to a scratch on his arm.

“What happened?” She could not help but be worried, he was not brittle but she didn’t want to see him struggle later on from the errors of youth.

“Oh I spooked Sev’ral Timez, was taking out the trash and figured they might be fun to have show up. Uhh… they needed a bath and I want to say Creggy C. attacked me. OR it might have been Creggy G.” Dipper shrugged as he rolled down his sleeve over the bandage. She looked at him and threw her arms around him. Was it just her imagination or was she having to rise on her toes a little?

“Just be careful. I don’t need you falling apart.” She let her hand rest over where the mark on his chest had been from the weird Nightmare thing. It was faded but she had seen it more clearly when he had a bit too much sun, mocking the reader about who Dipper was possessed by. She leaned in when the door to the bathroom opened and Melody stood there with her eyebrow quirked. She leaned back and called out.

“Not in the bathroom. I don’t know where he is at.” She gave the pair a wink and judging from the dampness of Dipper’s hand on her arm; he was just as nervous as she was at getting caught. Though Melody was being cool. She heard Stan’s voice calling out.

“He better not be off with that blonde floozy while there is work to be done.” Pacifica frowned and stuck her head out of the bathroom.

“Stick your head in a toilet old man!” She screamed and got a laugh from somewhere.

“You touched a nerve Stanley.” Ford called between the two.

“We are shouting!?” Mabel’s voice rang out from up the stairs.

“I COULD SHOUT ALL DAY LONG!” Grenda’s voice shook the building and that put an end to it. Dipper put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her before sighing softly.

“Would… you like to… I mean if you want to with someone else I would be cool with it. But if we are… wanna dance with me later?” Dipper asked, his face somewhere between hibiscus and raspberry in terms of red. Her own cheeks darkened pink.

“Yes of course, you’re my boyfriend.” Pacifica said casually before her eyes went wide. Was that true or were they just… close friends? She wanted to believe the former but she wouldn’t get an answer from him as he stammered and hurried to get whatever task was needed done. She pouted a little at how quick Dipper was to listen to the old man. She also felt like such an idiot offering that label when it wasn’t even clear. Why did this have to be so dumb?

“Heya Paz, can I get in there before my set?” Soos asked and though she wanted to correct the nickname, damn it Grenda, she didn’t want to throw off his groove or whatever. He had been a highlight of the party last year she felt. If only she had paid more attention to the offer of genuine friendship from Mabel though. Would her life have been better? She would have spent time with Dipper sooner, and maybe she wouldn’t have had any trouble pulling that switch sooner? Or did she need that moment in the hidden room? Then the moment in the sack? Did her faults create the bond she now felt formed between them?

Pacifica walked downstairs and into the main room where the other old guy was sitting looking nervous. She tilted her head, he seemed pretty cool under pressure when Bill was attacking but here he was sweating a party. He glanced over at her and smiled faintly. “Stan steal Dipper away from you? My brother means well, wants to make sure the boy has a great work ethic. I can’t say I blame him.”

“What do you mean by that?” She didn’t mean to sound so accusatory but he laughed it off gently.

“My brother and I… it took a very serious moment where we lost each other. Stan was skating by on his education and I was skating by on standing up for myself. I thought I was becoming my own man, but I was just hiding who I really was.”

“I didn’t mean to make you have to explain. I was just so annoyed with Stan messing up a moment.” She looked out as Soos climbed up on the stage.

“My brother has that effect on people. I just hope that he sti-.” Ford was cut off by feedback from Soos’ microphone.

“ **What’s happening dawgs!? Who’s ready to par-tay!?** ” The big guy called out and Gideon’s crew let out a cheer. “ **I didn’t catch that! LOUDER DUDES!** ” The crowd cheered. The music then blasted from the speakers hard enough that Pacifica nearly got knocked over. Ford winced and motioned for Soos to turn it down slightly which the man did with a laugh. Soon people started flocking inside, their wallets no doubt lighter.

“Enjoy the party, and try to make it a good one. I have a feeling we won’t get a joyful moment like this for a while.” Ford told her cryptically before he got up and wandered off. Pacifica had a pit in the bottom of her stomach but before she had time to think; Grenda grabbed her arm and the girls all went out onto the dance floor to have fun.

Two songs in Soos turned on the spotlight in the center of the floor and Micah was guided into it. Wendy came out and the two led the slow dance. Pacifica was so caught up in the moment that when she felt a sweaty hand take hers and pull her into the light she was nearly blinded. But there he was, looking anxious yet determined. Dipper wasn’t terrible at dancing, though her feet would complain otherwise at points. “Dipper… do you actually want to be…” The question froze in her throat and his eyes drilled into hers; she could tell he was trying his best to read her.

“Of course I do, but I don’t know what I can offer you in return.” He was so freaking dense but she pressed her head to his shoulder and hugged him. Without hesitation he held her and then it seemed to click. “Oh… I… yeah.” How could someone so smart be so clueless?

“You two know the song is over right?” Wendy’s voice spooked them both and they separated, though his hand moved to take hers.

“Of course, just talking.” Pacifica tried to defend as the older teen smiled and Micah came up. Dipper laughed.

“You look really nice Wendy, Paz help you ou-ow…” He rubbed his ribs where she had just elbowed him for that dumb nickname; she regretted ever telling it to Grenda. He didn’t have a free pass this time.

“You know it, she’s got a future.” Wendy snorted at their cute moment.

“I really agree, I mean if only she’d look this amazing all the- ow…” Micah rubbed the back of their head where Wendy flicked. Pacifica and Wendy shared a look of resignation for being with a couple of dopes. But they were their dopes. Soos got on the mic and made an announcement.

“ **All right dudes and dudes! Who’s ready for the contest of the night! Party crown time! The previous winner is Miss Pacifica Northwest, darling of Greasy’s Diner!** “ Pacifica felt her face darken in embarrassment at that title despite it being better than her previous one. **“Do we have any challengers? I see some hands over there, anyone else?** ” The door then burst open and in walked the last person she wanted to see at this party. “ **Oh hi Mr. Northwest, dude. You want to challenge the party crown?** ” Soos was too pure for this world.

“Pines! I have come for my progeny…” Preston Northwest announced and she could tell he was utterly sloshed. Dipper’s grip tightened for a second and she shook her head.

“I don’t want him here…” She admitted and Dipper nodded; letting go of her hand to walk right up to where her father stood.

“You’ve got some nerve showing up uninvited. Go home, and know that she is not going with you.” Dipper did not falter, did he show this much nerve when he had, rightfully, accused her family of tricking him. Another link in the world’s worst chain.

“Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do with my blood!?” Preston asked, aghast at brazenness no doubt.

“I’m her boyfriend and I am not speaking for her, just relay-.” Dipper was cut off as Preston threw a right hook right into the face of the teen. Everything seemed to stop as Dipper hit the floor hard; Pacifica was horrified to see crimson clinging to the signet ring he wore.

“ **_You son of a bitch!_ ** ” Stanley Pines’ voice was something to behold. Pacifica was afraid even though he was without a doubt on her side. The fez wearing man parted the crowd as he walked up towards her father. There was the sound of thunder inside the building and then pandemonium.


	27. The Terrible Silence

The smell was overwhelming, the ringing in his ears disorienting, but the power he felt over these… These mud hut dwellers, it was intoxicating; more so than any of the many bottles of liquor he had been consuming with greater frequency. Preston looked at pale frightened faces as he held up the luger, a trophy from the big war; not that any Northwest ever served in the military. However it was an interest of his dear grandfather to collect things from the wider world; tapestries, busts, documents. The initial shock of the gunshot wore off and the crowd began to panic, he squeezed off another round into the ceiling, dust raining down on his head and shoulders.

“No talking, no whining, no crying… Daughter, come here now.” He ordered and saw the wrinkled features of Stan Pines tighten with his rage as he stood there. Those tacky brass knuckles glinting on his impressive fist. His own hand ached from punching the foolish boy in the face, the setting of his signet ring having been bent from the hit. Finally his rebellious child emerged from the sea of faces as if he was making her walk to a prison sentence; he regretted ever allowing her to attempt acting because she was clearly milking the scene for all it was worth.

“Dipper…” He heard her whisper as she passed by the boy still laying on the floor. “… don’t get up.” Ah, she had common sense at least. “No wait.” Preston felt something grab onto the leg of his pants and he looked down to see the young man staring up at him with such impotent rage. Preston shook him off like a lint ball.

“Enough, we are going home. You will never have to step foot inside this town again. I see it is a truly poisonous place, and only when you have grown immune to it will you not be taken in.” He explained haughtily to his daughter, ignoring the slurring of his own words as he grabbed her arm tightly.

“Why are you like this?” Pacifica asked and he wondered what she meant by that, it seemed preposterous that she’d want him to be any other way. He had raised her to be the person she was, before outside influences changed that. She pulled free and he backhanded her without thought.

“I’ll forgive you for your misbehavior, but do not question me again.” The ring had left a shallow scratch on her cheek; a fitting punishment for his marked face.

“No, I won’t forgive you for  _ your _ behavior.” He gawped at her, the sheer bloody cheek of her.

“What did you say?” He rounded on her, oh yes she still had her mother’s influence as well to deal with. The woman who complained and complained before leaving. “Don’t you think about taking that bitchy tone with me.” He mocked her voice.

“ _ What an asshole! _ ” A voice from the crowd called and he aimed the luger out there.

“Who said that!? Which one of you disgusting hillbilly freaks said that!?”

“Doesn’t matter who said it, everyone feels it and sees it. You think you own this town? You don’t even own your own family home.” Dipper sneered and Preston knew how easy it would be to show him what his bravery would get him.

“You speak on matters you don’t know, boy.” Preston leveled the gun at Dipper who shook with fear but did not look away.

“You point that gun away from my great nephew, Northwest.” It was the fez adorned Pines. He moved it slightly away and popped off again. It made his head hurt from the noise, he couldn’t afford getting tinnitus at his age, well he could afford whatever he wanted in truth.

“Or else what, old man? You don’t think I’ll shoot him?”

“I don’t think you have the guts, piss-ant. I seen things you wouldn’t believe, and I forgot things worse than you.” Stan seemed to relax which only infuriated Preston more. Then the boy started to laugh before he stopped himself.

“What is so funny?” He then felt someone behind him, before he could move a large hand was on his weapon and the safety was turned on. A thick arm went around his neck and he felt a kick to the back of his leg to knock on his knees. He tried to resist the weapon being pried away but it was twisted away with his index finger still lodged in the trigger guard.

“Took you long enough you sneaky jerk…” Stan walked up and Preston looked to see the same face twice staring down at him. “I was about ready to just charge him. We’d only have a couple people get hit. They signed the waiver.”

“Stanley, listen to yourself.” Stanford Pines, the real one, said aghast at what Preston thought was actually a pretty reasonable statement.

“Done worse, I mean not here but… you know maybe. Thirty years is a long time.” Stan looked over at Dipper. “You took that punch like a champ… a losing champ, but you get what I am sayin’. I give you credit kid.”

“Please don’t kill me.” Preston begged, his lip quivering as Stan reached for the gun and ejected the clip and cleared the chamber.

“Wasn’t thinking about it. OH Ford, hold his wrist.” Preston wasn’t sure what was going but the rough and tumble man grabbed the gun and twisted it sharply back. Preston let out a squeal as his finger broke. Stan ripped the gun from him none too kindly and he was let go to cower and hold his poor hand.

“This is my cigar smoking hand… how am I supposed to enjoy my fine Fuente Fuente Opus X?” Preston lamented.

“I’ll take it.” Stan shrugged and rifled through the pockets of his finely tailored suit for the tube he kept it in. He stuck it in his mouth to bite the end off like a savage and used a cheap Zippo to light it! Preston wasn’t sure if he wanted to faint from the pain or from the shocking violence on good taste.

“That is a disgusting habit Stanley.” Stanford said exasperated.

“Yeah but what do I have left to lose?” Stan shrugged. Preston stopped paying attention and looked over to see his daughter helping that filthy peasant boy to his feet. HIM? Before her own father? What kind of brainwashing did they do to her?

“Pacifica, please I can make this better. I promise.” Preston begged lowly and her eyes looked at him like he was a stranger.

“Mr and Mr Pines, might I suggest one of my colleagues take care of Mr. Northwest?” The Gleeful boy was now mocking him. His humiliation knew no limits. He turned to crawl away when the boot of the scientific minded Pines pressed him down in place.

“I don’t mind killing him.” A shocking revelation from the everyman, Tad Strange. “Don’t look at me like that, any  _ normal _ person would do it.”

“No one is killing this man. He needs to face justice like any normal citi… yeah I don’t believe it would happen either. But the man is her father. We need to come to some agreement.”

“What if I make a generous donation to the Mystery Shack and I can take her with me?” Bribery, the oldest trick in the book.

“How about you leave me the hell alone until I decide to come back if ever!” Pacifica finally had words for him.

“But you are a Northwest, you deserve better than… this hovel.”

“This hovel has done more for me than you ever have.”

“Here’s what you can do.” The Pines boy walked over and hunkered down where he was in Preston’s face. That punch left a neat little cut of NW on his cheek, and his face was swollen up to the eye. Those Cambridge boxing lessons had paid off, Preston congratulated himself before he was shocked back to reality by a slap. “Preston, pay attention.”

“Did you just slap me?”

“Yeah I did, but here’s what you are going to do. We’re going to let you go.”

“No we are not, kid.” Stan protested but was stopped by his brother.

“We are going to let you go, and you are going to send Pacifica’s things to here, along with making a trust or whatever that only  _ she _ can touch.” The boy glared at him. “Then you are never going to step foot in this town again. The rest of Oregon, hell, the rest of the world. It is your oyster. But Roadkill county, it is ours.”

“And why would I listen to a twelve year old punk kid?” Preston felt a bit of glee seeing that got under the boy’s skin.

“Dipper…” Pacifica said softly; was she telling the boy to hold back? His own daughter thought he was in danger from a child. It was preposterous, she had only caught him off guard.

“Well because this  **thirteen year old** punk kid is personal friends with a lot of the creatures in this valley. I don’t think it’d take much convincing to have them teach you a lesson.” Dipper then dropped his voice, which actually did intimidate Preston in comparison to high pitched squeak. “And if you ever lay a finger on Pacifica again, I will throw you to every nasty monster in the darkest corners of Gravity Falls. And I’ll watch what they do to you with relish.” He extended his hand. “Do we have a deal?”

“Yes, sir.” Preston hissed through his teeth as he extended his hand, only to realize too late it was the broken finger which the boy squeezed without mercy. No sooner did he let go than a couple of massive men picked Preston up and carried him outside. He turned around to see his daughter throw her arms around that horrible boy’s neck. He would make him rue this bloody day.

“Oh Northwest, a couple of parting gifts.” Stan Pines called out and he walked up. Preston then tasted metal as he was socked across the jaw with a brass knuckle that knocked him into a pit of mud next to the cloven hooves of a pig. “Also this cigar tastes gross.” Stan flicked the cigar and it bounced off of Preston’s mustache, burning a hole in its luxurious thickness. He snuffed the burn by planting his face in the muck and then stumbled to his car. He had driven himself, a bottle of cheap scotch in the passenger seat that helped to sooth the pain as he drove back to the outskirts of the county where his new home lay.

“I’ll make sure they pay… all of them.” He vowed as he stumbled upstairs to the cleaned up but still destroyed bathroom. He sat down in the shower stall and turned it on; his suit was already ruined beyond repair as he festered with his rage. But the boy’s threat still spurred him to make the arrangements of his daughter’s belongings being taken to that shed in the woods. However he still felt petty; so he took her mini-golf club and wrecked her computer. Teach her that there would always be consequences for one’s actions. Not that it should apply to him, which he had no dissonant thinking it was unfair for him to be above it. Father knew best after all.


	28. Clean Up

Mabel entered the kitchen where Dipper was sitting with a nasty looking steak on his face, pouting as Stan took care of some dishes. She walked over and gave her brother’s arm a squeeze. “You smell like beef…” She grinned wide.

“Grunkle Stan, I still don’t know why you made me use the meat I had given to the band members.” Dipper complained as their broad shouldered great uncle scoffed.

“Oh, the meat was good enough for the scavengers but not good enough for you? Besides I’ll still cook it for dinner tonight.” Mabel hoped he was joking, but the miserly penny pincher made it anyone’s guess. “ ‘sides, you did good kid. I’m proud of you. I mean you got knocked out by a wimp but you got back up.”

“I did not get knocked out, and he is like twice my size. I couldn’t let him… take her.” Dipper’s face went red and Mabel laughed.

“Aww, I mean you guys have to be like married now.” She knew she was teasing him but his reactions made it worth it as he whipped the steak off and threw it at her. “GROSS!”

“Dipper, stop messing with your sister. You guys are making my headache worse.” Stan grumbled and the pair shared a glance. He had been dealing with headaches more often it seemed.

“Uhh, Grunkle Stan. Are you feeling well?” Dipper asked with all the subtlety of… well Mabel herself.

“No, I am almost in my sixties dealin’ with a bunch of weirdos and punks all day cause of you kids.” He turned and grinned. “Wouldn’t have it any other way. But don’t tell Ford that.”

“Tell me what?” Their other Grunkle stood in the doorway drinking from a mug.

“That Stan is pretty sure we love you the most, but I say it is equal.” Mabel covered up convincingly though she was pretty sure Ford saw through the ruse.

“Are you sure it is equal? I mean, I am not exactly the most loveable person.” He lamented dryly, clearly angling for a hug from the kids. Which Mabel obliged happily and Dipper made his way over to hug him as well.

“You smell like antifreeze and soap!” Mabel said proudly, which was just another one of her usual non-sequiturs.

“Uhh, are you blocking the doorway for a reason?” Pacifica asked from behind Ford. Mabel detached herself from her Grunkle and then latched onto the teen girl. “Why don’t you ever ask if it is okay to hug?” That struck Mabel as a silly question.

“Because hugs are fantastic and surprise hugs are even better! Dipper hug the new Mrs. Pines.” She smirked, clearly setting him up for some light blushing but he walked over and threw his arms around both of them.

“I am glad both of you are safe.” He then let out a wheeze as Pacifica jabbed him in the stomach.

“You absolute idiot! I am still mad that you got yourself hurt again!” Pacifica’s face was flush with anger and worry. Mabel slipped away from the couple’s quarrel to bounce up and poke Grunkle Stan’s cheek.

“What is it, sweetie?” He asked and leaned down for her to move his fez and kiss the top of his head.

“I hope your head feels better soon.” She smiled and ran her fingers through his thick gray hair.

“Me too, but we’ll see what happens.” Stan assured her before Grunkle Ford cleared his throat. Stan sighed and dried off his hands to go take a pill Ford had and washed it down with the mug of tea.

“Stanley, you didn’t need to drink the whole thing. That is proper English tea, my stock is getting low.”

“Well maybe go on to the Ebuys or whatever and get some more.” Stan responded flippantly. Mabel was now caught between two pairs going back and forth. She could not have been happier. Soos poked his head in the doorway over Dipper and Pacifica.

“Hey dudes, I wanted to know if I could get a little help.”

“I volunteer!” Mabel yelled out and slipped by the new couple to join Soos out in the center of the shack. “What seems to be the big task?” She asked as she looked around to see Gideon and Candy being cute together in a chair while Grenda and her dad were sitting and talking. She saw Wendy who raised her hand in her direction, she was so proud of the older girl for getting out there but with the excitement her plan to say the L word had fallen through.

“Well Ford was going to worry about the portal thingy later. Said he was going to take it elsewhere. I don’t know.” Soos shrugged slightly. “But like the streamers and stuff, we need to get it down.” Mabel looked at the big guy and then poked his side.

“Yo, Soos. Go home and spend some time with Melody. We got it here.” Mabel said reassuringly, seeing how tired the big guy was.

“No way, hambone. This place is my home too.” Soos looked around the walls. Mabel hugged him before the pair started on getting everything put back in place. Grenda was the first to start helping, as her dad got Gideon and Candy to get motivated. Soon all of the people in a shack were laughing and having fun as they took turns tossing wads of crepe paper into a trashcan.

Dipper and Pacifica were lagging behind but she saw her brother smiling which felt good. She was still worried about Pacifica though. Her dad was a real jerk, but he was her dad. It was a bigger problem than Mabel could conceptualize. Her parents were great, but nothing was cut and dry in the world she knew. They managed to get the place looking somewhat back to normal, though the heavy lifting was going to be saved for the next day. They sadly didn’t have a repeat of last year with a slumber party; everyone was just so tired. They all parted ways until the Pines family and their new resident were all that remained.

“I’ll sleep downstairs, you can take the attic room.” Dipper offered graciously but Grunkle Stan objected.

“No way, you sleep in your bed. I don’t need you snoring down here.” He folded his arms. “I trust your sister can share her bed. And no other sleeping arrangements.” It was clear it was non-negotiable. Until they got her properly set up things would have been different. Mabel didn’t mind too much.

“I will be the best chaperone.” She said with all seriousness despite her goofy grin. She bonked her head with her cast as she tried to salute. It wasn’t too annoying but she really wished she could scratch under it sometimes. Mabel sacrificed some of her pillows for Pacifica to have her own place to lay her head.

“You all are too kind. I don’t know how I am going to ever pay you back.” Pacifica exclaimed while face first in the pillow.

“We’ll start you a tab.” Dipper said from the side of the bed, his dry humor never failing to make Mabel grin.

“Yeah, besides once you marry Dipper, your debts will be forgiven.” She suddenly got hit with two pillows at the same time. Aww, they were already teaming up. Power couple totally.

“Will you shut up with that? I mean… like he’s cute but I don’t want to marry him right away.” Pacifica puffed out her cheeks.

“Wait you think I am cute?” Dipper said surprised, though Mabel noticed he missed the giant glowing “right away”. Gosh he was dense. Like a really heavy metal or Grandma’s fruitcake.

“Lights out kids. Dipper your side of the room.” Ford stood in the doorway, he was so sneaky like a ninja. Did he spend time in a ninja universe? Mabel couldn’t remember. She was happy about the M universe he had encountered though. It sounded amazing.

“Night night Grunkle Ford!” Mabel called out before turning off her lamp. Dipper turned off his but immediate took out his flashlight to read one of his dumb mystery books. She had irked him one day by guessing who the killer was in  _ The Murder of Roger Ackroyd _ , mostly as a goof but he had chucked the book into his closet after the denouement and told her she was too clever. Which was one of her favorite compliments she had ever gotten, right behind her first grade teacher who told her that she had a smart mouth when she kept asking questions.

Mabel closed her eyes and cuddled with some stuffed animals and Waddles, he was so warm and huggable. She did not make it long before falling fast and deeply asleep. The last thing she heard before she dreamt was Pacifica getting out of bed quietly.


	29. Don’t Be Afraid

Pacifica knew it would cause trouble but she could not sleep, too much was on her mind. Dipper saw her move and held up his hand. He then pointed his flashlight at one spot by Mabel’s bed. Pacifica gingerly put her foot down but the floor did not creak. He then moved it to another spot close by so she stepped there next. It took them a couple of minutes but at last she climbed up on his bed at the foot. He gave her his blanket and they looked at one another for a long time. She saw the mark on his cheek from her father’s ring, the swelling had gone down enough for her to see both eyes again. Before she could, he reached out and took her fingers in his hand.

“Too wired to sleep?” His creaky puberty addled voice was barely a whisper.

“Yeah, I don’t know how to feel about whatever is going to happen. This summer has been… difficult so far. Not even my birthday yet.”

“I know, I want to say I am fine but things have been more dangerous this year. Or… they are still as dangerous but now I know better.” She watched him looking down at his arms. He had a bunch of marks there. He must have caught her looking. “A reminder of when Bill took my body for a joy ride. I am surprised I didn’t break anything.”

“Yeah, the fact that Mabel broke a bone first is surprising.” She giggled but saw his face looking dour. Good going Pacifica. “It’s not your fault, none of the stuff is.”

“This is my fault.” He touched her leg where she had the mark from the run in with whatever thing attacked her in that dream or nightmare world. His fingers felt incredibly warm or was it just her imagination?

“We needed to save you.”

“I shouldn’t have done that. But being back here, I had this feeling like… you know how the air gets before a thunderstorm?”

“Stuffy? But yeah I think I follow.” His tone was worrying her.

“I get it sometimes walking around, places that I know he’s been. But even then I think he’s been everywhere in this town in some way.” Dipper adjusted how he sat. “I have been noticing strange things, but not like normal stuff. And I talked with Steve, who has heard something going on. But he wasn’t sure what it was.”

“Bill’s gone. You don’t need to jump at every shadow.” She didn’t know for sure but if the old guys thought it was true. She believed them, but she also trusted Dipper’s gut. “I don’t know what it could be, there’s nothing really left to cause problems. Unless you mean that weird monster place you took me to.”

“The Crawlspace? Nah, I don’t think they are going to do anything. Though I bet they have some real creepy stuff down there.”

“What about Gideon’s book? Any idea what that was about?” Pacifica hadn’t thought about trying to track down the origin of it.

“I haven’t bothered to ask. I don’t know what to make of him. Also what does Candy see in the guy? He’s gotten better but he was rotten.” Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Hey, just because you don’t get it doesn’t mean it isn’t possible.” She didn’t mean to have as harsh of a tone with him as she did.

“I know, I know. It is stupid. I am stupid.” He flopped back and she wondered what she could say to take his mind off of these things bugging him.

“I enjoyed our dance.” Her cheeks burned but it was the truth. She had never danced with someone who she felt so happy to be around.

“I enjoyed it too. Sorry about your feet.” She moved up and laid next to him, her hand seeking out his.

“You can make it up to me another time.” She closed her eyes, not wanting to fall asleep but just… exist next to this weird but kind of wonderful guy.

“I promise to do my best.” It was funny but cute. Things were growing quiet when she heard thunder off in the distance. She scooted a little closer to him and his arm went over her to hold her. If they got caught, oh well. But her excuse would be she had a bad dream, not that she had anything to be scared of right now. The thunder grew closer until the tell-tale drops of rain on the shingles right above their heads. Dipper was already asleep and as she opened her eyes she saw a faint smile on his lips.

“I really like you…” Pacifica whispered and then closed her eyes, body involuntarily drifting off to sleep. However she felt a feeling of weightlessness as she drifted off. It was so weird but she thought she might have felt something similar before. As quick as it happened it stopped and she sank into the mattress again to dream of a bright summer’s day.


	30. Welcome To Mystery

Dipper woke up with his arms still tangled around Pacifica and a heavy weight by his feet. He looked down to see Mabel grinning like a fool with her camera out. He shook his head and gently shook Pacifica awake. It was not too smart to go breaking rules already but it was nice. He had not slept this well in a long time. Though he had a feeling something happened as he looked at the room. He got out of bed and groaned as he tried to discover what new pain he had today. He felt more… gangly lately.

“I’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast.” He said as he went to the bathroom to hit up the medicine cabinet. He finished up and walked out into Grunkle Stan waiting there. “Sorry, didn’t mean to take too long.” He attempted to slide by but Stan impeded his path with a newspaper.

“Next time, follow the rules Dipper.” He said simply and Dipper’s face went bright red. Had he checked in on them?

“I am sorry, I didn’t expect her to…” He then furrowed his brow. “How did you know?”

“I didn’t, but I had a hunch from Mabel’s grin and Northwest looking so embarrassed. Then with you, well I did that uh… deductive reasoning.” Stan smiled wryly. “I am keeping it from Ford.”

“You have watched Ducktective too many times.” Dipper said, feeling played like a fiddle. It was almost impressive.

“Well your sis sent me a deveduh of it for Christmas, remember.”

“DVD you mean?”

“Yeah whatever, I prefer Betamax.” Stan then scooted him out and went to do his business. When Dipper got downstairs he witnessed Mabel finish sorting out the marshmallows from the cereal.

“Made you breakfast!” She exclaimed and then started to shovel the pure sugar into her mouth. It was horrifying and fascinating. Dipper sat down and found himself reaching for Pacifica’s hand under the table. It was just nice to hold them, and either he had gotten over the worst of his sweaty palms or she wasn’t complaining.

“So what are the plans for today?” The lovely blonde asked and Dipper shrugged.

“More cleaning up I guess.” Dipper looked around and tilted his head. Where was Grunkle Ford? “I’ll be right back.” He assured them and went into the gift shop to open up the hidden doorway. He went down the passage to the elevator. He punched in the combination but the door did not open. That was new. He tried a couple of times before an intercom turned on.

“ _Oh it’s you, Dipper. I hate to tell you no about my lab, but I am working on a secret project. I hope you understand._ ” His Grunkle’s voice crackled from a speaker.

“No it is okay I guess. I was just wondering if you were okay.” Dipper smiled a little forced, concerned with the secret being kept. He wanted to believe the best but… there was that nagging sense of something more.

“ _Never better, thank you though. I’ll be up in a bit. We have some work to do._ **_”_ **The intercom cut out and Dipper stood there trying to think how he’d get inside. He looked around for a camera but didn’t see one. He lifted his shirt and gently wiped down the buttons. He then went up and bided his time during the day without letting on his plan. He waited for Ford’s guard to be down and offered him some cheese puffs.

“A snack before we get back to work.” Dipper was surprised at how easily he was lying to his Grunkle, it worried him too.

“Dipper, thank you. It’s mostly just corn starch but I can’t complain.” Ford chuckled and they worked before he saw his Grunkle slip off to go downstairs again. Dipper followed a minute after and took note of the cheese dust on the buttons. He also tried to guess the order but he’d crack that later. He cleaned them off again and headed back out. The rest of their day was pretty calm. The twins decided to teach Pacifica the basics of attic golf, and of course the girls kicked his butt. However his mind was still working on cracking the code. Pacifica looked at him a little weirdly as if she could tell he was worked up on something. The next day however, things took a turn.

Dipper was sitting out on the porch as a light drizzle was plinking off of the roof. The girls were inside talking about how to arrange her room; the storage room for the wax museum having been cleaned out. A car started driving up the road, Stan and Ford had just left and he was waiting to try and crack the code. He thought they might have forgotten something. But it was different from the Stanmobile with its red paint job. The driver screeched to a stop and out stepped Robbie, looking frazzled.

“What’s up?” Dipper sat up straight as Robbie bent over to catch his breath.

“Dude, I think you need to see this.” He held out a manila folder with some prints of the party.

“Oh these are pretty cool, but what’s going on?” Dipper scoured the images as Robbie pointed at one spot. Dipper realized it was Stan walking outside after Preston Northwest. “What about it?”

“Look at his eyes.” Dipper squinted before taking the pictures inside. He used a magnifying glass and then freaked out, throwing the pictures and glass away from him.

“What did you do to that? That’s doctored!” Dipper exclaimed.

“I swear on my guitar man, I didn’t touch those. I thought it was a trick of the light or something. But look in the other photos, sometimes it is there. Sometimes not.” Robbie picked up the pictures and showed Dipper as Mabel and Pacifica came to check on the noise.

“Everything alright?” Pacifica asked as Dipper got up and ran to the vending machine. He went downstairs to the elevator and heard voices behind him before Mabel screamed. He didn’t blame her. Grunkle Stan’s eyes were different. Slitted and yellowish. His face looked as if it was in pain.

“How could I have been so stupid… oh man what is going on?” Dipper punched in a couple of codes, not caring if Ford got an alert or not. He needed to know. The others ran down with him, with Robbie in shock of the hidden area.

“This is some mad science shit…” He exclaimed breathless as the elevator opened and Dipper and the party went to the bottom where the portal had been. Mabel was still in a state of shock and Pacifica seemed to be lost on what was going on.

“Ford… tell me you aren’t trying to do what I think you are.” Dipper muttered as he opened the door and ran into the little control room. It was packed with boxes of books, tapestries, and other things.

“Wait… this was in my home.” Pacifica said as she pointed at an apocalyptic scene with two figures bowed down to a yellow triangle. Dipper’s skin ran icy cold as he opened up the door to where the portal had been torn apart. Only to find a new scientific marvel. It looked like an operating theater in the center, but the table had clamps for the arms and legs. What were they trying to do down here? Dipper back up to the corner as the others looked inside at the scene. Dipper bumped into what felt like a hand and turned to see something that made him scream.

It was a stone figure, not much bigger than him. A top hat perched on his pointed head, single eye staring blankly ahead, and his arm outstretched; waiting for someone to make a deal still. Bill Cipher’s statue was hidden in his Grunkle’s lab. The elevator door opened and Dipper heard a voice call out. “Why did you come down here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff-hanger! I will return soon with more content, but before the summer continues. We have to check out what is going on with some of the others. I hope I don't leave you craving too much for more, but as a treat I have started to make soundtracks for my stories. Give it a listen and get kind of an idea of the head space I was in for each chapter.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3nzH90actYOG5xiZgY0Hqz?si=hnKZHNNSTcSE5QGQsxTMnQ


End file.
